


Getting Help

by Shortybaby08



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Violence, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki cares, Loki loves his brother, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Slow Burn, Smut, Spanish, Speech Disorders, Thor loves his brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 23:39:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 66,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortybaby08/pseuds/Shortybaby08
Summary: Loki needs help, and Thor has a friend who is willing to give him that. However she never expected to be the one getting help as well. The God Mischeif puts his trust in the hands of mortal.(ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE IN WHERE LOKI DID NOT DIE IN INFINITY WAR)*DISCLAIMER: Marvel of course owns all these Characters I DO NOT! I QUOTE some lines from the movies BUT I DO NOT OWN THEM! So if you recognize a line I AM NOT TRYING TO TAKE CREDITLOKI IS NOT THE ONE WHO RAPES





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi beautiful people! This is my very first story! I am nervous and excited to share this with you all. So I just wanted to make a couple of pointers:  
> I have re watched all the Thor movies plus the two Avengers movie with Loki in it. *THIS STORY MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS!!!!!!! READ WITH CAUTION* I have adapted my Loki to be what I BELIEVE HE WOULD BE LIKE IN AN ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE. With that being said I am of course keeping him as the same cocky, smug, mischievous person he is - however at the end of Ragnarok when he asked if it was a good idea to go back to earth and Thor says probably not but everything will be fine - Loki smiles bit as if to say yes I do have a bit of hope maybe returning to earth to start a new wouldn't be bad - AGAIN HOW I SEE IT but he WILL NOT BE SAPPY SAPPY HE WILL STILL BE HIMSELF.  
> ALSO THIS STORY WILL EVENTUALLY CONTAIN A FLASHBACK OF PAST ABUSE, AND MENTION OF RAPE (WILL NOT GO INTO DEATIL BUT STILL AS A WARNING) I want everyone to enjoy this so I will leave notes in each section of triggers and a summary THIS CHAPTER HAS A TRIGGER OF MENTIONS OF BRUISES, SCARS, and STUTTER.  
> So you guys can imagine Loki as of now his hair is like Thor:Dark World - shoulder length but bearly any gel the curls are the wavy free form at the end;)  
> ALSO - I AM NOT VERY CREATIVE WHEN IT COMES TO NAMING THINGS LOL SO IN EACH CHAPTER I WOULD LIKE YOU GUYS TO SUGGEST A CHAPTER NAME WHICH EVER GETS REPEATED WILL BE THE CHAPTER NAME- ENJOY

_ “So where to now Brother?” Loki asked his older brother standing by his side. His heart pounding, arms shaky, head swirling, feeling weak from his last illusion. They had tricked that damn purple grape Thanos into believing he snapped Loki’s neck, when in reality it was merely his clone. Smirking to himself the trickster feeling ever so proud of his brothers academy award winning performance for a second believing his brother could actually care and love him.  _

 

_ It is not a shock though as both the brothers knew Thanos would be coming for the younger one. Seriously, it's like joining a gang, the beating you get to be in it is far less worse than the death beating you receive from wanting out, or worse...failing a task. That is just what happened Loki failed and lost the tesseract for his leader..his punishment….his neck..or so it was thought.  _

 

_ “To earth” Thor replied. Loki gave his brother a scowl and a raised brow. “Do you really think it is a good idea to go back there?” he asked with a hint of regret. He killed 80 people in two days and stole a man's eyeball in Stuttgart. Earth did not want to see this mans face. Even if it had been some years or so since his little outburst because daddy didn’t have a throne for him.  _

 

_ “Ofcourse!” came Thor's happy go lucky reply. “People of earth love me I’m very popular there” giving his brother a sly smile. “Let me rephrase that..” Loki slightly annoyed rolling his eyes said “do you really think it is a good idea to bring me back to earth?” holding his breath and looking at his brother in his eyes with regret and hope. “Probably not..” came the reply however then added “but I wouldn’t worry about it everything is going to be fine, I have my friend who said she would love to have you staying with her” he continued with his eager little cheeky smile.  _

 

_ Loki smiled, ahh yes that midgardian his brother wouldn’t shut up about. She had met him when he was banished for starting a war in Jotunheim. Apparently they have been inseparable since they met and she even helped him get over Jane by making him go on “Plenty of Fish” to meet women. Loki laughed to think that a simple mortal girl could make his brother do that. _

Arriving to earth to a little place known as “Little Havana” Miami Fl a place where culture is alive and thriving. Music everywhere can be heard salsa, merengue, reggaeton, the streets littered with people selling food, merchandise. Walking along the sidewalk to the cove where Thor's friend lives the brothers took in the scenery, big fluffy marshmallow clouds in the sunny sky, palms trees stretched all along the little haciendas. In the distance you can hear the gentle sounds of the waves crashing and seagulls singing.

 

To the brothers this reminded them of their now destroyed home of Asgard but with less gold. “Are you sure this is a good idea brother?” Loki asked for the a thousandth and one time now. Thor sighed heavily..”Brother I told you I trust this little earthling she is of open heart and mind I would not make just anyone deal with you, you know” he chuckled. Loki rolled his eyes God above help this midgardian who decided she could share her home with Loki Of Asgard, Burden with Glorious Purpose. 

 

Finally they reached to a long one story house that was white with a red roof, blue accents on the window, cobblestone driveway and a couple of palm trees. Suddenly, nervousness came of the younger brother as this will be his dwelling place until lord knows how long. 

 

Getting to the door both the brothers smelled something so delicious they were instantly brought back to Asgard’s feasts. Music was blaring from within as Thor hammered on the door with is fist. The music was turned down and a singful “ya vengoooo” was heard. Thor looked at his younger brother, who was shifting with his head down, he didn’t attempt to say anything. He knew his brother was a nervous wreck for a couple of reasons. 

 

One - He has to stay here with someone who he doesn’t know and must trust them all because Thor does. Two - Although it’s been a few years now, anyone who meets Thor now being an official Avenger know of his brother and his attacks this woman will be alone with him, in her own home. Sometimes Thor knows that Loki is scared of himself at times.

 

Both of the Gods were shaken out of their thoughts when the door opened. Thor had a goofy grin on his face and Loki well he had his eyes bulging out of his head and eyebrows raised. “Thooooooor” a mousy scream was made. “Karmaaaaa” Thor greeted while he picked up the little one and swung her around.

 

_ Karma was a fun, caring and loving 4’11 certified shrimp. Her life? Not the sweetest. Bruises and scars litterted her body. Waking up today though she pushed them out of her mind. Her big muscular teddy bear God was coming today with his younger brother. She felt like she knew Loki personally already. It always will put a smile on her face how she met the God of Thunder. _

 

_ Being a small person she never could reach high shelves at the store, so when her favorite cookies were on sale of course the only pack left would be on the highest shelf. Bracing herself she started to jump - not being the one to go and ask for help she never did..never needed. She came into this world alone and without help and she would make sure she would live and die that way. _

 

_ She had almost accomplished when a white big muscular arm reached up and took them. With a huff and fire burning Karma went to turn around to give this hunk of lug a piece of her mind. As soon as she did, she collided and was in eye contact of a waist (joys of being short) her eyes travelled the mile long body until she reached a big grin with blonde hair and blue eyes.  _

 

_ Thor looked all the way down on the midgardian - he had been here for a few days now and noticed how small they were compared to him however this one was the smallest adult he had ever seen. He smiled down and handed her the cookies. “I couldn’t stand seeing such a lovely lady struggle any longer to trying to get these delectables goods, as much entertainment that was though” Karma huffed and took the cookies. “ T-t-thank You” - Frick, Crap, Damn not her stutter. _

 

_ It only came when she was nervous around new people. She never had stutter until her abuse at the hands of her father and brothers. Now that she thought about it, only men brought out the stutter. She shook her head quickly not wanting to give satisfaction to the devil.  _

 

_ As she brought herself back to reality she quickly noticed the man pulling up his arm to shake her hand but as a habit due to her past she quickly flinched and held both her hands up in defense.  _

 

_ The man was confused and frowned..” I am sorry I thought this was how you introduce oneself to you midgardians?” he said with a bit of sadness. “N-no yes that h-how your sup-p-p-ose to do it.” she reassured him with a smile. It wasn’t his fault he only just met and didn’t know of her past not that she would tell him anyways. _

 

_ “Thor of Asgard my lady” he said grabbing her hand and kissing her knuckles. “K-karma , of umm Miami.” she replied back. _

  
  


_ Over time they Thor became the brother and man figure that she never had in her life. He would tell her stories of his home Asgard, of his father King Odin, mother Frigga, and brother who he clearly loved and adored Loki. _

 

_ Karma listened to everything and paid close attention detail. Fascinated by this world. She always listened closely and paid attention to detail. But it was when Loki was brought into it that Thor noticed she took extreme caution to listen. Of course, she knew who he was, how he attacked New York. But to Karma that was all she (the world) saw not the behind the scenes and now Thor was telling her everything. _

 

_ From the travel to Jotunheim, to Loki finding his true Jotun heritage, killing his birth father, falling to his demise. But it was the in between of falling and reappearing on earth that Thor never knew, Karma was now intrigued to know. All his brother knew was he helped some purple grape as Thor so elegantly put it named Thanos.  _

 

_ When Thor had asked her for a favor of course was willing to help. When he had told her his younger brother needed a place to stay she was a bit confused. “ I-I thought you said he was d-dead?” her stuttered had gotten a lot better with him, and in some sentences it wasn’t there.  _

 

_ Thor sighed..”I thought he was too but it  turns out he needed to escape Thanos and the only way to do that was to make it look like he was dead..he ruled over Asgard as Father. As soon as I saw that statue of his weasley, greasy self he put up I saw right through it.” Karma snorted at that this Loki sounded like an entitled diva.  _

 

_ Now the day was here that she got meet this younger prince. She woke up , started her bachata and cooked and cleaned. She wanted to be a good host to her new uhm “roomate”. She was sure both of them would be hungry. BANG! BANG! BANG! She was just finishing sweeping when she heard those loud knocks. She sprinted across her living room and threw open the door. _

 

_ “Thooooooor!” _

 

_ “Karmaaaaaa” _

 

When Thor had finally put his friend down the ground Loki had time to look over this rather intriguing midgardian. Short barely coming up to his middle section, she wore black shorts that hugged her thick thighs and framed her small waist exquisitely. Green tank top showing a bit of her pudgy belly, small but ripe breasts framed by a gold necklace, and her face...far beyond any Asgardian Loki has known. Tanned olive skin tone beautiful full bottom lip, smaller top lip, rounded cheeks, a nose on the bigger side, and beautiful brown eyes that Loki swore turned a hint of green when she shifted in the light. Her hair….red as fire with waves compared to his own.

 

She was indeed a sight to look at.

 

“Loki” Thor barked snapping him out of his thoughts. “This is Lady Karma my amazing friend whose home you’ll be sharing.”

 

Loki looked down at her and noticed her staring right back and he was in a trance. “N-nice to m-eet you L-loki”. She stuttered with a smile. “I have h-heard so many s-s-stories about you”. 

 

“And I of you little one- you have certain captured my brothers attention and now you may have just captured mine”. He went to grab her hand but when she flinched his face fell and anger began to boil. 

 

_ Of course she remember you, you oaf, you killed half her race, she doesn’t want you touching her. Why would you even think you could get away with it. This is the payback you get, the Karma….oh how ironic. _

 

Karma held out her hand and smiled snapping him out of thoughts. He grabbed it to shake it but didn’t kiss it. 

  
“P-please come in I h-hope you guys are h-hungry I m-made you food!” As she walked in letting the two Gods stroll behind her. Her thought being.. _ why is it always the dangerous ones _ ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a little more deeper in our girls past, we see a little sassy side of her as Loki tries it, as well as figure out what Thor plan is for his brother.  
> **TRIGGER WARNING: LOKI POKES FUN AT HER SPEECH PROBLEM READ WITH CAUTION**  
> ** I threw in Spanish so when you see "*" I will translate it in the "begining notes"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what are we going to name this chapter you guys?!? We still have to name the first one too.  
> *Ven Sigueme = Come Follow Me  
> * Que Paso = What Happened  
> * Por Que Me Miras Asi= Why are you looking at me like that  
> * Por Que Me Estas Ayudando = Why are you helping me

Yes, why the heck is it always the dangerous, psychotic, deranged ones that Kamra so dearly wanted to hop on them. Though she knows of this ones past and hissy fits per Thor, there was something else, something different within him she felt. Being very into energy and God wrapped up with her past she truly had gotten good at reading people’s energy they gave her. Unbeknownst to her Loki was the same he knew when people lied to him or kept things from him.

 

As they stepped into the humble abode with Thor closing the door behind them, Loki took in the layout of the house. The kitchen being to the right as soon as you entered. Everything was white and clean, how this girl managed to keep anything white that clean was beyond him. On the opposite side of the sink was an island and black bar chairs that lined it - this was Karma’s favorite thing about her house, as even when she was younger she hated cleaning and feeling alone. Now, she could talk to a guest,

 

\- not that she had any over often, only Thor and her other friend Jenny .-

 

easily while doing dishes, cleaning, and cooking.

 

While, she never needed help or minded being alone at times it would still feel good to have company to keep her from her monsters, and thoughts.

 

The floor was cream colored tiles running all throughout except for the two rooms. Right behind the kitchen island was a wooden square table with cushioned chairs. Right behind that was four floor length mirrors, and above the table was a crystal chandelier that reflected rainbow light the sun causing them to dance along the wall.

 

Along the right corner side of the room were two couches and next to them chairs propped perpendicular to the large TV hanging on the wall. To the left was a bedroom presumably hers and Loki smelled her scent instantly.

 

Jasmine. With a hint of an aroma of Dulce de Leche. Intoxicating. He could get drunk off of the scent of her. He hadn’t noticed it when she was in directly front of him..he would have to pay more attention.

 

“Ruff ruff ruff ruff” snapped Loki out of his wondering when two big blobs were quickily running towards him and Thor. “woahhh” *plop* Loki landed on his back side laughing as the dogs attacked him with their tongues. One was black with grey eyes, the other grey with blue eyes. Some of Loki’s curls had fallen in his face and some messily fell to the back of his head, simply swooping the ones from the front to the back with his hand as he continued kissing the dogs back.

 

“Rosco. Desoto” Thor gleefully laughed all at once they perked their heads up and ran over to Thor. They adored him. Although, at first they were hesitant to like him as he smelled nothing of this earth..quite literally. But all in all her dogs were exactly like her, can tell off of first instinct whose energy is good and whose is bad. Unfortunately, one had slipped through her but not Rosco & Desoto..she simply ignored their rage and believed she knew what was best for her.

 

A year and so later she is regretting it….desperately.

 

Karama prepared the brothers their early dinner/ late lunch. She cooked her “specialty” as Thor and Jenny had called it. On the occasions where she would go to her job functions or with Thor to his friend Tony Stark’s tower for their parties they would beg her to make Ropa Vieja. It took all day long having to cook the meat in a slow cooker, and make her homemade beans. The rice takes only 15 mins. It was always worth it in the end.

 

_Jenny was the first person she met 1 month after moving from Cuba..and the reason why she continued her faith._

 

_She never really intended on making friends being the soul survivor she was .. or scrapper whatever you want to call it.. & she most definitely had been called every name in the book. Hearing whispers on the street of “La Pobre Diabla” (The Poor Little (girl) Devil). Which she was sure made up because of her bright red hair. She had came fresh off the boat and wondered around LIttle Havana for two weeks seeking any job she could. She would sleep in the stairwells of apartments, and eat what she could even if it being from trash cans. _

 

_Back home, she had always dreamed of being a makeup artists, she wasn’t the most creative person starting out but practice helped her skill grow and she learned how to do everything from natural looks, colorful to cut creases even dabbled into some drag queen makeup. But, even she knew she had to take whatever job came her way._

 

_She had to do what she had to do, no right minded employer would let her into their work establishment with how she smelled and looked. She went into fast food places and used their sinks to wash up, stole from drugstores toothbrushes, hair brushes, hair ties anything for necessity. As fate would have it she ran into Jenny’s apartment complex one afternoon when it was pouring rain. She had been going to different restaurants to apply for positions there any that were open. The rain had ruined her outfit and makeup, having been here for a month now Karma finally decided to give in to her tears and cried in the stairwell._

 

_Jenny being on lunch break and living only across the street from her job, where she worked as an Administrative Assistant came in finding the girl curled up in a ball, shivering, wet and crying. Eyes widening at the sight before her she carefully approached the weeping girl and spoke “Mama, q paso*? Are you alright? Are you lost?” Startled, Karma shot up and scrambled to get up on her feet and try to run fearing she would be arrested for trespassing, Jen quickly caught on to her “Ven sigueme* I can’t let you go out when it is raining this badly and you’re already shivering out of control” she said with concern in her voice. This poor girl was littered with bruises and cuts from who or what Jen didn’t know just yet._

_Weighing her options Karma figured if she was about to get the cops called on her at least this lady had the decency to take her inside and call them in private, not cause scene so her neighbors could come out and be the nosey chismosos they were. Once inside the apartment Jen hurriedly made some cafe con leche and grabbed a blanket for the poor girl, all the while Karma looked confused at the situation. Jen caught on quick “Por que me miras asi*? As if I am trying to hurt you or something” “Por que me estas ayudando*? Why are you treating me with kindness. Y-You’re not going to have me a-arrested for trespassing on p-property?” Jenn frowned in concerned “Why would I do that? You look like you need help..what's your name? Where do you live? I can drive you back I will not let you walk outside in this mess.”_

 

_Karma looked down at her coffee but didn’t say anything, as she looked into this woman's eyes she simply stated “I-I don’t h-have a place to stay..”  Realization dawned on Jenn “La Pobre Diabla...hmm here I thought these chismosos were just making up a story to have their kids stay in school” she chuckled a little._

_“_ _Hmm w-well they should c-cut a check for m-me then b-because I need money” Karma replied warm heartedly._

 

_As what happened with Thor, though he was years after meeting Jenn, overtime they grew closer. Jenn was the first person Karma had met who went on a limb for her, letting her stay in her apartment, gave her a job sorting out mail at her office and then promoted her to Administrative Assistant when Jenn got the head boss position. Things fell into place, Karma even had weekends as a freelance makeup artist. Saving up each and every penny from her normal job and dream job she was able to afford the home she owns now. God smiled down on her tremendously._

 

“Babygirl is the food ready yet” Thor's voice thundered her out of her thoughts. Shaking her head quickly she smiled “Y-yes love I’m c-coming” Jesus. Help her. This stutter.  

 

“Brother is she broken?” Loki asked with a raised eyebrow. Thor elbowed him in the gut and scowled “That is not funny Loki it is called a stutter and it's what they call a ‘Speech Disorder’” using air quotes. “Well, was she dropped on her head? Surely midgardians don’t just start talking like they don’t know how to finish a simple sentence?”

 

Coming around from the kitchen she handed each brother a plate with some soda. She sat down across from them as she finished making herself a plate. Thor frowned at his brother while Karma just smiled “It's a-alright Thor I don’t e-expect a spoiled p-prince that threw a fit and tried to enslave the human race all because d-daddy decided to give the throne to his older brother, to u-understand or have compassion for that matter, f-for someone who is different, father knows best I guess. I couldn’t imagine living under a k-king who would criticize someone who cant help the way they speak sometimes. Especially if you don't ask to know their past.”

 

She finished by taking a sip of her drink leaving the brothers looking at each other with nothing else left to say on that matter. He may be pretty but his mouth and attitude is what made him the ugliest thing she has seen. Even then she knew it was a facade. Thor had told her most of the stories, till..no bad energy just a big ego from him is all Karma got. He had his owns demons he needed to take care of. 

 

“Thor tell m-me more about this p-plan of yours? How long will His Royal Cockiness be gracing me with his presence? Thor had just about snorted out his drink while Loki glared at this girl. Oh this was going to be interesting.

 

A big sigh came from Thor as he looked from his brother to you and back. “I don’t know in reality, Thanos is still out there I don’t want Loki to get hurt by this creature. He is not an idiot and will be able to figure out eventually Loki is still alive. Until then I just ask that you keep him safe, show him how to live, keep him alive and not kill each other.” Thor chuckled to himself knowing how a like these two were it was uncanny. One wasn’t afraid to show their sarcastic side the other had to provoke to get it out and boy was she a few minutes ago with his brother. “ I will be working with my Avenger family to track Thanos and see what he will be going next, what move he will make. Karma, I pulled a lot of strings to get my brother here-” turning to Loki and pointing finger while staring intensely in his eyes “She will have to report to them every month to how you are progressing should she feel you have returned to your ‘hissy fits’ as she calls it then you will be put in the glass prison again.” Thor ended with his last bite of food.

 

“Brother, I hardly think I need a little midgardian girl to tell me how to dictate my life I am well grown enough to protect myself” Loki countered. “Ah is that so Brother? Is that what you were doing when you tried to get me captured on Sakaar so you could stay there and hide?” Thor argued. “Well if somebody decided to stay on earth and not come back to Asgard - which was prospering far more when I ruled..”Loki started but Karma had enough.

 

“Alright callate los dos* - I don’t want a-anymore arguing and negativity. Thor I-I promised you I would look over your brother so you can handle what you need to do. Loki you are going to need s-some humbling. Unless you want your life taken which I don't think you do, or else you wouldn’t have listened to T-Thor to come here, then you have to learn to let go and trust.” Karma warned. Her stuttering already improving.

 

The brothers nodded in agreement. As night time approached Thor said goodbye to the his brother and friend. “Good Luck Karm, you are going to need it” he laughed. All she could do was smile. Turning to Loki she eyed him while he kept his eyes fixed on the tabe. “I’m I’m sorry I made fun of your problem earlier” he stated without looking at her. “Its fine I am use to it. Now lets talk some r-rules and I’ll show you where to sleep” she exclaimed with a smile. He looked up at her a little timidly. “Ok sure” he said back a lot more eager than he had attended.

 

Sure this wasn’t going to be easy. She was going to have to learn to be comfortable around a total stranger, not even human a God and he would have to learn to trust a mortal to help him live, and without him knowing help overcome some dark demons inside him. Hurt people, hurt people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading you guys. I hope you are enjoying so far. I know that there is barely any present time interaction I promise I am working on it! I was never the best at dialogue in school but I am trying:). Next chapter will be more of our girl and Loki talking and laying down some rules, as well as Thor meeting someone he has never met in her life and one the many reasons why she stutters and flinches. Love you guys xoxo - Shorty.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Karma bumps heads..well what do you expect? Their both strong willed individuals. They start to warm up to each other and a monster comes to Karma at night while Loki is confused by a confusing sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: EVEN THOUGH THE WORD IS NOT SAID - MENTION OF RAPE  
> MENTION OF CUTTING ONESELF
> 
> **WHAT ARE WE NAMING THE CHAPTER??

Sitting on the other end of the couch eyeing this delicious God, who was staring down at Roscoe whose face was in his lap. While, Desoto laid by her feet in the middle of the couch. Nibbling on her fingers out of anxious habits she takes in his physical beauty. His curls framing his beautiful face, high sculpted cheekbones peeking through some strands. His beautiful green emerald eyes staring down at the sleeping dog snoring soundly. Those eyebrows ohh heavens above how they needed grooming.

How could this be the same person who kept Thor banished? How could this be the same person that dared to let go; to fall to his demise. He left his brother devastated mourning him twice. How could this be the same man who fell through space and ended up with the wrong crowd? He was just as lost as she was when she first moved to Miami. His pride was his destruction. Yes, hurt people hurt people.

“So uhm I leave for work at 6 am I’ll have breakfast for you when you wake up - maybe you can start looking for a job today if you get any interviews I could..” Karma didn’t finish her sentence as she found two green orbs staring at her dumbfounded. Furrowing her brows “uh what?” 

“What is this job you speak of and what do you mean to start looking for one” Loki snapped at her.

“A job is how we ‘midgardians’ as you and Thor call us is how we obtain our living. They give us money for services.” She explained. “I pay this bills every 13th of the month I figured we could go half on..” stopping when she realized he was still looking at her like she was speaking Spanish.

“Wait, you don’t think you’re going to stay here without working, helping around the house as well as help with the bills did you?” Goodness the nerve of this arrogant man. Why had she been drooling over him just a few minutes before? He may be gorgeous but his ugly mouth is about to get him slapped.

“Mortal you are mistaken, I am a prince I do not serve other, others serve me.” he smugly stated. 

Having enough and pinching the bridge of her nose she retorted “Ok look your Royal Cockiness, if this arrangement is going to work- you are going to need to drop this holier than thou attitude.” An egotistical smile spread on Loki’s thin lips “Well darling I am a G..” Karma held up her hand to shut him up “Look you are not on Asgard anymore you are on ‘Midgard’ and all of this -” pointing to her and Loki and around the house “is because of you. You are the one who decided to join Thanos agreeing to get him something while him giving you the power to conquer my world. You’re the one that failed- losing the blue cube. You put yourself in the dungeons not Thor-” oh god this was going in a whole nother direction. Karma had word vomit and it wasn’t stopping, she was going unto uncharted territory now. “You’re the one who faked his death so you can sit on a Throne that didn’t even belong to you, Loki, you are the one who let go.” Frik that last sentence hung in the air as a thick uncomfortable silence echoed in the room.

Damn her. She hated herself right now. She was never the one to judge people harshly, never the one use someone's past over their heads. She did feel sorry for this soul she truly didn’t mean to be harsh on the prince but damn him as well. He made her blood boil. 

He still blamed his past for his actions, blamed Thor, blamed Odin, blamed Thanos, everyone but himself. No accountability. She never blamed her past for how she was. She accepted, confronted it and moved on with her life. She never blamed men for the way she was abused at the hands of her father and brothers, nor did she blame them for being taken against her will, losing her virginity in every way possible. 

She looked deep into Loki’s eyes and what she saw made her breath hitch and fear run through her veins. His eyes had an intensity in them - anger, rage, hurt.. 

“Im Im sorry Loki I just think you should hold yourself accountable for everything” she finally spoke breaking the silence. “Do you want something to drink?” she offered though she did not wait for an answer. She was quick to hop off the couch and straight to her kitchen grabbing two cups and a bottle of Brugal. 

Returning, she poured the alcohol in the cups and handed one to the God - who took it, as she recline back on the arm of the couch. Curiously, she perked her head up at him and asked “So how long did it take you to learn your illusions? Thor told me your guys mother..”

“His mother” Loki spat at her with a venom in his voice.

Frowning, and not wanting to push him over the edge Karma carefully spoke “ Loki, she is your mother and Odin your father..”

Boy if looks could kill. Loki’s head shot up quickly eyes boring daggers into her soul. She shuddered uncontrollably under his gaze.

“Tread very carefully” he warned. “I let your earlier comments slide, I will not tolerate anymore comments you wish to speak of me or my family”

“Why are you getting so defensive, I just wanted to learn more about you” she shot back. If he wanted to bring this side out again then so be it.

“Didn’t my brother tell you enough” came the reply.

She wanted to shove her head into the pillow and scream he was indeed insufferable.

“You and I are living together now. Sharing a space. For how long I don’t know but I want to get to know you, learn about you from your own mouth. Can you at least entertain me and play nice?” she pleaded lips in a pout, eyes big and wide. Loki melted. He didn’t want to hide who he was from her, didn’t mean to spit at her either. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt the one person who was on his side..who wanted to be around him..who wanted him around. She didn’t deserve his rage, she was being a good friend and a good person. Gosh, those brown eyes, those pouting lips; so plump, juicy calling him to cover them with his own thin ones. 

“Do you even know what being nice means?” Karma shook him out of his thoughts. Loki let out a deep chuckle that sent shivers down her spine - oh Gosh - can I make him do that again she thought to herself. “You are a peculiar little thing you know that? You’re so sweet and shy around my brother, with me the audacious side comes out to play.” He’s grinning now bearing teeth -crap- it takes every ounce of control she has not to pounce on him right then and there. 

Coolly, she shrugs “Be good when possible, be evil when necessary.” 

“My brother has told me how friendly, smart, funny and gracious you are - I can see that as you let me stay here and even though I made fun of your speech you still allow me to reside here. I would like to know more about you.” 

“Hey! I asked you first” she laughed hitting him with the pillow. Making him laugh and oh was that sweet music to ears another shiver ran down her spine. 

Running his hands through his hair “OK ok, we’ll switch you tell me something and I’ll tell you.” he offered with his hands raised in defense. 

“I was born in Cuba, a country south from here. Such a beautiful place the beach was my getaway. I had a horse - I always took him to ride on the sands, and the water. The water lapping at my ankles as we tread in the ocean. As night would fall I would sit on the rocks closest to the shore line and watch as the sun disappeared, leaving streaks of oranges, yellows, reds hint of pinks. Even as the stars filled the sky I stayed and listened to the waves crash along the rocks - sometimes I felt drops at my feet. I would look out and stare into the darkness, and sometimes think how big and deep the ocean is.” Karma had her eyes closed trying to picture everything again.

That's why she chose the house she did. It was close to the beach therefore closest to her memories, the fond ones anyways. She would sit on her little patio and listen to the waves crash at night when she would wake up from her nightmares. 

“And what were you trying to escape” Loki asked pulling her back in to reality. 

“Escape? What would I be escaping? 

She felt Loki shift and before she knew it she felt a breath close to her. Looking up, there he was - her Go- er her roommate. Suddenly the room felt thick but not as it did before- no not uncomfortable - more pleasant. 

“Trying to trick the Trickster, trying to lie to the God of Lies tsk tsk I thought you were smarter than that” a smug smirk gracing his punchable face. 

Silence 

With a heavy sigh Loki whispered, “Mama..” oh fuck since when do God’s say that? And why the hell did it sound like pure sex coming from him, then these horndogs that normally try to approach her. Thor must’ve picked up on some latin lingo and taught his brother some probably. Taking his finger and lifting her chin with it so she had no choice but to look him in his eyes. Those deep eyes, hypnotizing her. 

“Tell me, I know a tortured soul when I see one.” and he wasn’t lying he had been the definition of torture falling through the wormhole, being found by that purple thumb. Looking in these beautiful brown eyes he saw a soul that has been beaten down - weather it was physically, emotionally, sexually or all of the above he did not know; but he was for sure going to find out.

Karma felt tears rising up “I mean - “ she squealed “I haven't had an easy life. My mother passed when I was one, my uh sperm donor and his kids took care of me growing up” she finished looking down again. Hmm so she didn’t refer to her father or brothers as family - interesting - ironic. Loki hummed to himself.

Before the tears could begin she had to hold her breath, count to 10 and pulled away from Loki’s touch. “It’s already 11 I think I should show you your room-” picking up the two abandon glasses, the now empty rum bottle she tossed them in the sink. “Come on follow me” she made her finger in a come hither motion. Mouth slightly agape he turned to look at Desoto who was sitting next to him on the couch with head tilted. This mortal will be the death of him. He got up and followed her to the room.

The room was small and cozy room. To the right is the TV standing on the shelf that stretched along the wall. Right in front of where he was standing there’s a window that faces out with a view of the driveway. To the left is a sliding door of mirrors that reveals the closet. The bed up against the wall that was between the window and mirror.

“I’ll be back I will grab some sheets for you”. Karma said as she was already halfway out the room. As Loki was scanning around the room he spotted a blotchy patch of brown on the wall above the bed. Stepping forward his eyes widen and a shiver went through him. He recognizes what it is immediately, he has stabbed Thor multiple times when they were kids - and even recently to know what it is. Dried blood. 

“What cha starin at Your Majesty” Karma jested as she came back with clean green sheets. 

“What's the stains on here?” he asked casually.

Shrugging as she was putting the sheets “I guess water pipe burst?” Loki watched as she had to crawl to the corner to tuck in the sheets. He got a perfectly good view of her round bottom cheeks. He felt a twitch down below and had to fix his gaze on something else. Turning around he saw the two dogs looking at him - he chuckled to himself “Sorry guys” he winked and patted their heads, as they wagged their tails, tongue sticking out. 

“Alright done. I hope you enjoy your first night in your new home” she said giving him a pat on the back, a smile playing while she chewed her bottom lip, wondering what he slept in. As she turned to leave she spoke “Oh and just to let you know I normally don’t run the AC but as long as you’re here it will be on for your--comfort” winking as she closed the door. Shaking his head Loki didn’t get the reference until he was about to drift off into sleep. Ah, so the mortal wants to keep a Frost Giant comfortable.

It was 12:30 Karma sat in her chair on the patio watching the dogs take care of their business. Over their barks she listened to the waves crashing - her lullaby. Closing her eyes, she pictured back home while twirling her dagger in her hand - it’s her baby- she hadn’t felt the feeling of the blade on her skin in so long. Just as she was letting her dogs in, her phone vibrated. Annoyed, knowing who it was she looked at her phone to the text:

Alex: You going to let me in Mamita?

Cringing, she hated that name, she walked to her door and opened it; greeted by a tall figure, brown eyes, slicked backed hair and an eerie grin “Missed me Mamita?” Alex purred. 

“Shush, my roommate is asleep.” She shot at him. 

“Well don’t piss me off tonight and we won’t wake her, although she could join our fun if she wanted” he whispered. Oh Father above help her. She is going to be in for it come tomorrow morning. Grabbing her by the upper arm and roughly pulling up to him, he grabbed her lips delving in for a long steamed kiss. Pushing away she walked to her bedroom as her fur babies followed her. 

“Oh hell no these bitches are going to put outside now” Alex exclaimed as Roscoe and Desoto snarled at him. “I think the fuck not” she hissed. Before she knew it her air supply was cut by his hand around her throat. “You wanna run that by me again Mamaita? Don’t forget I know where your toys are I can easily leave another gash in your face just like-” he whipped out a napkin and wiped the left side of her face, revealing a long gash from the outer corner of her eye to her lip. “This one mmmm I did a good one. You deserved it. Now as I said the bitches..outside NOW” he snarled. “Fine let me get some water for them at least.” Alex let her go while she scurried for their bowls. “I’m sorry babies, I should’ve listened to you guys from the start, now it seems this misery is here to stay” she whined a little before returning inside. She took a deep breath before she walked in to her bedroom and shut the door.

Loki woke to get some water. The first thing he noticed was the dogs outside on the patio asleep. Strange, he figured they would sleep with her. As he headed back to bed he swore he heard a quiet cry and a faint “please stop”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK guys so what are we thinking so far? I hope its getting good for you guys.  
> I know I said Thor was going to meet a monster this chapter but it would just be too long and it doesn't fit in the narrative but for sure in the next chapter he will  
> As always LEAVE ME LOVE NOTES & CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm sorry its a little dark but I promise next chapter the FLUFF and FLIRTING BEGIN!! YAYYY;)  
> **WARNING: MENTION OF SELF HARM; AND ALLUSION OF RAPE NOTHING TOO GRAPHIC  
> We dig a little deeper into her past and see why she has this Alex in her life.  
> *Callate La Boca Zorra= Shut up slut/bitch  
> *cafe con leche= coffee with milk  
> * creido pendejo= self centered/cocky/full of oneself asshole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for sticking by this story so far you guys! LEAVE ME THEM LOVE NOTES

Trying to find some type of sleep, Loki found himself unable to do so. Thoughts of her consumed his mind. Was she having a nightmare? Even if she was what could he do? He was never the comforter, that was always Thor. Unable to sleep , the reason being every time he closed his eyes he saw her. Her red hair, her chubby cheeks, the small moles that framed her face. The body frame of a Goddess. The scent of her got him drunk, the sweetness of her voice. He wondered if she tasted as good as she smelled.

He needed to knock one out- fast, his cock unbelievably throbbing with pain he took off his boxers. Adding some spit to his hand and closing his eyes he slowly worked up and down his hard length, pretending it was her mouth and small hands. Norns, he only met her today, now she was engraved in his mind, dreams she consumed him so..effortlessly. Their little spat they had at each other earlier only made him crave her more. She could handle him, she could hold her own; that is what was so attractive about her. Loki has always been alone, from being deemed worthless to live by his father, to being deemed worthless for a throne by his adopted father. He always held his own against Thor and his friends. While everyone was learning to train for battle; he was learning and growing his skills of illusions. Although, he did learn to combat really well, even using his illusions to help him get the upper hand.

His hand movements quickened, breathing staccato - he was almost there. He had a list of things he needed to knock out tomorrow, including finding a job. Of course he was going to, he would do anything she asked of him...which in reality scared him. Mouth agape, hips jerking he came with a slip of her name on his lips. Oping his eyes he groaned at how much he came, with a wave of his hand he was clean and falling in to sleep - last thought being how it would feel to wake up with her by his side.

_Everything was dark. Karma couldn't see a thing, but she heard and felt them tantalizing her. "Ooh such a beautiful nenita..fresh and innocent like her brothers said" came one voice. "hmm not for long"  came another causing her to shiver out of control. "Please don't, I'll cook, I'll clean anything but that" she stuttered. "Ahhhh" she bellowed in excruciating pain. An iron came down hard on her back, leaving the burn print as its replacement. "Callate la boca zorra." snarled the one who spoke the first time grabbing a fist full of her hair; snapping her head back hard enough to hear her neck crack. "We paid a good price for you , your brothers did say you liked pleasing people - I wounder how well you'll be able to please three at the same time." though she couldn't see, she heard the other two men snickering. "n-noo n-nnooo". She felt hands clamp on her jaw "Open your mouth." the voice demanded. Shaking her head frantically, trying to push away. She felt hands grab at her waist, assuring to mark her, she felt a thickness at her back entrance. She couldn't move; feeling another body slide under her and feeling the same thickness at her private front entrance...then one at her mouth. Without any warning she felt the wrath of all three._

Jerking out of her sleep - hyperventilating and crying Karma heard a low growl next to her.- 

"Get the fuck out of bed if you're going to do that" Alex warned, as he physically pushed her out of bed. She scrambled up off the floor - dagger in hand and slammed the bathroom door shut making sure to lock it, not that it mattered he could kick it down within seconds. Looking in the mirror she let out a heavy sigh. Black and blue graced her body. Her lip was cut, out of pure enjoyment for that sadistic bastard. No matter she had worse. Shakily, she brought the dagger to her lower back where she could reach and let the blade penetrate the skin. When satisfied, she slowly crawled back to her torturer; when she found herself wanting to run to where Loki was sleeping. 

Three loud knocks woke her up soon after she had finally drifted back to sleep, her eyes shot open frantically trying to get out bed - oh no no no.. "Brother! Good Morning." a rather gleeful Thor sang. She felt she couldn't get up; shifting her eyes she found out the reason why. Alex arms wrapped around her tightly. murderous eyes staring at her. His hand slithered around her throat.

"Now Mamita.. you failed to mention this new roommate of yours was a 'brother' and who is this man knocking on your door so early hmm. Someone else laying the pipe?" Alex snarled. How could he expect Karma to answer with his overly callous hands around her throat. She tried pleading with her eyes clawing at his wrist to lighten up so she could speak.

"He's a good friend whose brother needed a place to stay" her raspy voice managed to get out.

"Get your face together - let me welcome our new roommate to his new home" he maliciously jested.

 As soon as she got into her bathroom she got on her knees and prayed - for a new beginning, new life, even if it would be slow anything was better than this life. Once finished she stepped out into the living room where she saw them. First thing she noticed was Loki..no shirt..black sweatpants. On her mothers grave if this wasn't the finest looking man she ever did lay eyes on. His body more on the lean side than Thor's but Karma never needed that extra muscle anyways. His chest toned, little patches of thin hair graced in between his pecks, a six pack fit for a prince; the prince that he is. Following all the way down to where his hips dipped slightly into a "v" shape with a little tuff of hair right over his.. oh crap. She had to follow her graze back up to his hair which was a mess and fluffy. He needed a haircut maybe she could convince him later. 

It took a moment to realize that Loki had been looking at her the whole time; head cocked to the side slightly with one eyebrow raised concern in his eyes. "I didn't know my little midgardian was courting" Thor said snapping her away from her thoughts.

"Yes well I have been 'courting' her for a couple of years now" came the arrogant snarky reply.

"Why have you been keeping this from me all these years" Thor sadly stated looking at her.

"Uhmm I'm going to make some cafe con leche I'll be back" Karma ran into the kitchen to text Jen. 

 _K: Jen, uhm I don't know if I will be at work today -_ _emergency_

She didn't have to wait long for the response.

_J: It's Alex isn't it. I will kill him Karma I swear it_

_K: I'll call you when I'm alone I can't talk he's talking with Thor and his brother_

_J: Why is he with Thor...Oh his brother is there already? Is he single? Cute?_

_K:I will call you later._

Coming back out to hand them their coffees, she tried to keep her heart rate under control. Alex snaked his arm around her waist. She frowned slightly wanting to elbow him in his balls. Giving a little smile until she saw Loki staring at her with skepticism. He was a human lie detector after all..well not human..but a lie detector nonetheless. 

"We would love that right Mamita?" Alex asked sweetly, tightening his grip around her like a boa constrictor.

"Uhh yeah sure" not really sure what she was agreeing to.

"I can't wait Karm! You'll make that amazing beef plate I love to scarf down" Thor exclaimed. Oh shoot..what did she agree too. Before she had a chance to speak Alex piped up. "Oh that is not necessary. I mean Mamaita's cooking is well average, I was in the bathroom for a while when I ate that nasty plate - no offense sweetheart - I'll have my sister cook so we don't feel overly bloated" he stated smugly. She hated him. Creido Pendejo.

"Actually I think her cooking is splendid-" Loki chimed in to her defense. "Granted I only had it once, but it was hardy, filling, reminding me of what we eat back home at feasts. Warriors and Royalty" he finished staring Alex down. Why did her stomach do somersaults at Loki defending her? The arm around your waist twitched. Oh.

"Well no matter Karma doesn't really enjoy cooking -" he said her name oh he was pissed. "She's not really that skillful at it just likes to play housewife" he finished kissing her cheek. 

"Well Loki and I have some business to take care of at the tower, Alex it was pleasure meeting you, I can't wait for our little outing." Thor put out his hand for Alex to take. "You too Thorn" - "Thor" Karma corrected.

"Yes Thor, and you too.." he held his hand out to Loki who hesitantly took it while eyeing him down as if he was prey "Loki".

"I'll have my brother back late afternoon" Thor swooped her up into his giant bear hugs. 

"Do you guys need anything for that drive" She asked. 

"Always so caring my little midgardian not to worry we shall be good" Thor replied.

Turning to Loki and looking up at him with her child like eyes "I'll have lunch ready for you when you get back. I don't think I'm going to work today."

"Do you want to come with us" Loki asked even though his voice sounded like a plea, a beg, and demand. 

"No she can't go. We have somethings to talk about, with you being our new roommate and all." Alex intervened. 

 "I was asking her with all due respect I think she ca.."

"It's fine Loki I'll see you when you get back" giving him a weak smile. Somehow he knew that smile was a plea of some sort. Norns, he didn't want leave her alone with him but he had no other choice. The earth's mightiest heroes needed to make certain he was plotting again. "Take care of yourself I'll be back as soon as this is over with. If you need us to get you anything don't hesitate to call Thor."

Waving Loki and Thor off, she closed the door behind them, holding her breath. Suddenly, it was released when she was pulled by the hair and pushed up against the wall; a knife to her throat. Roscoe and Desoto going crazing outside barking up a storm. 

"Were you even planning to tell me about this" he demanded.

"Duh. You come here all the t-time uninvited you think I was going to h-hide the fact my roommate has balls? How would that even be p-possible" she spat at him. 

"Oooh that stutter is back, your fear is here Mamita, you know I love it when you show your fear." he maliciously grinned. "I saw the way the way the lanky one was looking at you..he wants you..but do you want him." Karma's eyes widen, no that couldn't be, she always read people right she didn't feel any lust from him, had she been wrong? Oh gosh this couldn't be. Alex would make her pay..punish her.

"No" she swallowed. "I d-don't"

"Did you fuck him" 

"N-no w-what the heck"

"Good, we had a deal remember? Don't make me regret it. There are still many friends; men and woman might I add, who still want a go at this body" he hummed as dragged the knife down it. "But we both know when I found you weak and helpless you needed me"

"I didn't need-" she began but the tip of the knife against her throat caused her to shudder. 

"What do you say for my protection"

"I didn't want any of this - you, your protection I just wanted.." she was shut up by a punch to her face. Her nose gorging blood. Trying to pick herself up to run to let her dogs in she was yanked from behind. "If it wasn't for me you could've been claimed by anyone. Mamaita, I don't think you understand you were fair game; anyone's territory when you walked off that little boat with no one." Alex spat literally spitting in her face making her feel lower than what she was. As he released her and tossed her on the ground he placed his boot over her back so she couldn't get up.

"I had no choice-" Karma cried out loud. "I told you what I was running from when I met you, I trusted you; said you were going to help me make a life for myself"

Shrugging he simply stated "Your fault for being too trusting." With that he grabbed her by her hair and dragged her to the bedroom slamming the door. As her dogs scratched at the glass door trying to get in, their mother was scratching her door trying to get out.

On the way to the tower Loki was uneasy. "I don't like him; I don't like this feeling brother.." he started before Thor interrupted him his voice low and serious "I know brother..I know"

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, Flirting, Fluff, Flirting after finding out where Loki will work.  
> In my world Tony has a tower in Miami too=]
> 
> **To be honest I am not pleased with most of this chapter. It was kind of hard to write cause I had some writers block, I want everything to flow together and I want each chapters to make sense obviously. I just want to make sure this story is attention grabbing all through out.

Arriving at Stark's Tower the Gods went to the lab for the first of many, many, many check ups the team would be doing on the Trickster. "Hey Thor" Tony said happily, eyeing Loki "Reindeer Games." he sneered. Loki just rolled his eye at his smart remark. Tony continued "Subjugate anyone as of late?" Loki gave him a mock smile "Why don't you ask your dear Virginia?" "Loki" Thor snapped, "don't be a damn prick."

Tony just rolled his eyes, already over it. "So Big Muscles, hows your friend 'what goes around comes around." Natasha rolled her eyes - how she ended up on a team full of muscles but dead brain men she would never know. 

"Stop calling her that its overly annoying Tone. How is Karma though, especially with him living there" Natasha chimed into the conversation.

Oh for the love of Odin Loki thought, he'd only been there one damn night what could he possibly have done yet - besides wanked off to her beautiful frame. But then again, he did kill 80 people in two days, Loki smirked to himself. Smug bastard he was. 

"Loki, how were things when I left" Thor questioned. 

"It was fine brother we talked about who cleans what, bills, me finding a job, a..." Loki was interrupted by Tony "Whoa there Oh Conceited One...a job?"

Pinching his nose bridge, overly annoyed at this whole situation "Yes man of iron a job my little Midgardian.." again he was interrupted by his oaf of a brother this time.

"Your little Midgardian" Thor was amused "you mean my little Midgardian."

Manifesting a knife in his hand ready to throw it at his brother, Natasha quickly jumped and tackled him to the ground, disarming him. On his back with the Black Widow straddling either side of his chest.

"Oh calm down Houdini he was joking" Tony snapped. "So shes making you get a job?"

"Yes" Loki replied with a huff crossing his arm over his chest in defeat. 

"and you're actually going to do it" Thor and Tony looked at each other surprised. 

Over and annoyed by this whole situation, Loki shimmered into his army; horns and all "That's it I'm about to go subjugate these mortals." he huffed. 

Thor stopped him halfway through the elevator "Brother it's just odd to hear you listen to someone, a mortal no less. You never even listened to mother when she was teaching you your tricks. Its very entertaining."

At this point Loki just wanted to go home to Karma, he had been worried about her since he laid eyes on that pathetic excuse for a man. Had he hurt her last night? His eyes suddenly grew dark with a fury..wait that noise he heard when he woke up in the middle of the night...had that been her?? Asking and pleading him to stop with whatever he was doing? This made the blood in him boil, he could've protected her, could've helped her, but from what? Was she being beaten senselessly for no reason or was there more to the story? He was going to find out one way or another, but he wouldn't put any plans into action just yet. 

"Reindeer Games, for the sake of Karma, who is such a special, caring person. She is always here to help when she can and when we need it so as a favor to her I will get you a job here" Tony spoke pausing before dramatically swallowing hard as if this is hardest thing he has ever done. "Maybe you can help Bruce and I in the lab and help in the weapons department cleaning and handing them out."

Cringing at the mention of the green fool who basically pounded him mercilessly, as much as he'd rather fall through 100 more warm holes than work with his brother and his new companions, his whole heart truly wanted to bring home the good news to Karma, that "the Royal Cockiness" as she called him had found a job.

Putting his hand out to shake Tony's hand "For her" he said above a whisper. "For her" Tony agreed while shaking his hand. 

"Now, we are having a party here this Friday night, I'm having some investors come and look at the robotics I have created over the years, of course you both are invited on the only condition Karma comes with you guys. Also, absolutely no Asgardian armor or formal wear nor regal clothes normal earth clothes please." Tony warned with a playful tone. The two brothers exchanged glances what on earth would they wear.

"I guess we must have OUR little midgardian take us clothes shopping. I know every time she goes shopping with her boss they go a place call cay-lay ah-cho. (calle ocho)" Thor said. Loki simply smiled. "I guess you should be the one to tell her brother; that her presence is requested at the tower Friday night." he continued. Loki swallowed, he never found it hard to ask a lady to anything formal or to dance back in Asgard. He didn't really need to now that he thought about, the ladies would simply pull him to the dance floor or wait outside his chambers to ask him to the balls. No, this time it was he; the prince, who would ask a lady to the ball and why the hell was his hands sweaty, heart beating out of his chest. His stay with her was going to be long, hard, and torturous. Nothing he couldn't handle though he did after all, survive Thanos.

"I can't wait to see her! She always cooks the best food as well as get the party started when it comes to dancing" Clint came in singing. Loki found it competely admirable that at the sound of this girl's name people would light up and mention positive qualities of her. She was something else.

*********  
Jen had rushed over as soon as everyone left, thankfully having a spare key to the house. She let the poor dogs in, who had been out in the heat most of the day. As soon as she opened the glass sliding door they rushed right by her and ran frantically into their mother's room, Jen in pursuit. Seeing her best friend, laying on her side on the floor face covered in blood, eye swollen shut made her heart shatter and blood run cold. Roscoe and Desoto were licking at her trying to get her back to consciousness, Jen rushed over and shook her gently. Still in attack/protective mode the dogs snapped at her snarling their teeth in warning. What did Alex do this time? Jen thought to her self. "Mnneh" Karma groaned coming back to reality, she couldn't open her left eye completely. "Oh babygirl" Jen whined. "Let me help get you cleaned babe." They went to the bathroom, Jen helping Karma on to the counter sink. 

"Owwwwww" Karma screamed in excruciating pain, while Jen tried to clean the rest of the blood from her friend's leaking face. "Well of course it going to hurt this man literally bashed your face in Karm." Jen scolded. "Why on earth do you still let this man in your life? You've been living here for a while now..you might not have had anyone you walked off the boat, but now you have me, Thor and even some of his friends." 

"I know that Jen, I know. It's just somethings I- I -" tears threatened her eyes. Gosh, she was on her last nerve with everyone and everything, she didn't mean to especially not to her only girlfriend but she exploded. "I was a mule Jen ok? I was suppose to bring drugs over here to some dude named El Cuchillo, my brothers and him have been making money together since my mom died and dad couldn't work anymore. Three of his men had came to our house over there - trying to collect a payment which of course my brothers didn't have so they paid them with me." Karma's tears water falling.

Stunned, Jen never knew this about her best friend. Karma was always vague about her life back home, she never opened up about her life; only her interest and the things that made her happy. She only ever wished to make people like her and aimed to please them by doing whatever she could. That's what attracted Jen to her, she was always hard working never a freeloader. Didn't use her looks to get anything, she was a very attractive woman who could easily have slept her way to the top.

"I thought those three men paid for you virginity" Jen asked scared to know the truth that she was thinking...were there others that her brothers made her lay with? 

Sighing heavy "Those were their friends who wanted my virginity, these were the drug lord's assistant from Opa-locka. If my brothers didn't have some form of payment for them it was their heads." came the response. "Look I don't want to talk about this anymore please Jen, I know you still don't know alot about my past but I'm afraid if you knew everything you wouldn't be my friend anymore" turning her head in shame. Grabbing her cheeks in the palm of her hands and turning her head to look at her Jen started "Basta ya, jamas en tu vida say those things again, you, you have been though alot I know you have what exactly I don't know but I will always love and be there for you. You work hard, you pick up the slack in the departments that aren't your responsibility, you take care of me when I'm sick and even answer my emails for me, attend meetings everything about you is beautiful you deserve someone who will give you the world and bring you to heaven."

"Jen, I - I want to die.." she was interrupted by a clearing of a throat turning her head to see Loki standing there wearing a lose black shirt, with black gym shorts and black shoes. Hair tucked behind his ears; feeling of guilt for interrupting the moment on his face and even for a quick second Karma thought a hint of rage. The dogs jumping around him like he was their favorite chew toy. Karma loved that fact about him her babies were all for him and he all for her babies. He switched from patting Roscoe and Desoto even bending down so he could give them each a peck.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to talk to you about this morning" he began looking at the two girls. 

"It's fine Loki, I'm fine. Jen this is The God of Thunder's brother, The God of Mischief; God of Mischief - this is Jen my best friend and boss" Karma introduced.

Being the spit fire and sarcastic person she was, Jen immediately got down on her knees in front of Loki, looked up and said "I am blessed to be in my King's presence." Loki raised both eyebrows, mouth agape in amusement and offense. 

"Ah, so the mortals make fun of my attempt to bring them to their natural state?" 

"Well, with all due respect Your Cockiness-" Karma loved calling him that the amount of annoyance and amusement in his eyes fueling her with confidence to drag him some more every time she said it. "It is your fault for thinking you could come in and try to take over a world without there being some sort of resistance." 

"Haaaa Your Cockiness love it" Jen clapped and high fived her friend. Loki crossed his arms with a pure innocent smile on his face. These girls don't know what would've happened if he was still in his old ways..back on Asgard. It did amuse him though, Karma was the same with everyone, she never changed up or acted false. He could appreciate a girl who didn't need to change up her attitude depending who she was around.

"I mean he does still seem to think he is gracing me by living here, even thinking he could stay here and not get a job"

"Ah no, pues el principe azul needs to humble himself a little then huh?"

"Alright, if you keep offending me I will have to go back to Tony and not take his job offer then" Loki smirked at the two girls

"Wait, you're going to work with Tony? The Avengers? You nearly killed them a couple years ago" Karma remarked. 

"Ah well for you my darling we have come to an arrangement I shall be helping Tony and Bruce in the -"

"Wait, you really think you will be able to work with Bruce? Aren't you scared he's going to pound your butt again? Puny God." a mischievous smirk played on Karma's face. 

"So I take it my brother told you then" Loki now getting annoyed said, as they were bantering Jen couldn't help but have a knowing smile on her face. Yes, this man tried to kill all the human race years ago but now he was like a normal, horny teenage boy trying to get the attention of the hottest girl in school. The hottest girl, not knowing she was the hottest girl is oblivious and is mistaking it as small talk. 

"And what are you smiling at Jen" Karma snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Nada. I just realized it's time for me to go and bless my workers with my intelligence and beauty bye babe, nice to meet you Loki" Jen gave them both a quick hug and raced out the door. Karma thought it was a little weird, its Monday - work ended early like 2 hours ago. Whatever. Karma was itching to go have a dip in her pool.

"What happened?" Loki asked and she was now aware of her swollen eye and few the few scratches still lingering on her face. 

"Uhm. Oh haha. So I was cleaning the kitchen and I had accidentally left the cabinets door opened, well I had bent down to grab some Fabuloso and had forgotten the door was opened. So when I stood up and turned around I banged my head right into it." she was hoping this answer would appease him. 

It didn't. He did not by it. Of course not. He wasn't about to let her know that though, he was going to deal with this situation on his time and in his own way. The only thing he had to do right now was keep her content and believing he bought her lies. 

"Got to be more careful then princess." Loki warned as he went to sit out in the living room. 

Princess. The way the word shot through her causing a wave in her lower stomach. She needed to go swimming like now.

"Uhm I'm going to go for a swim care to join?" She asked half of her hoping he'd say no so that she could be by herself, the other hoping he'd say yes so she could see his body.

"Not now I'm a bit tired." 

Walking to her room to change into her cute pink cut out swimsuit, she lathered her sunblock and ran it along her skin and put her red hair up in a ponytail. She was not in any mood to wash it today. As soon as she stepped one foot into the pool the coolness surrounded her. She had let the dogs come out to play as she sat in the water and threw the ball so they can try and out run the other to see who would get to it first.

Roscoe had gotten the ball for the 5th time, feeling sorry for Desoto she held Roscoe by the collar and was about to throw the ball when a green ball of light bounced its way across the pool hitting it but not sinking in to it. Instead it bounced to the other side of the lawn. Of course, the dogs went crazy and Roscoe was about to get his 6th capture but when he tried to grab it, the ball moved away from him. Not letting his brother get a chance, he kept trying to snap at it, growling in frustration when it moved. Finally Desoto had his turn to chase it and caught it in his mouth happily taunting his brother. 

Confused and intrigued Karma turned to see Loki standing on the tile part of the patio grinning. He was wearing swim trunks with a white tank top men's shirt on, that hugged his body perfectly. 

"D-did you just do that?" she asked amazed.

"It's only a little taste of what I can do with these babies" he said jazz handing. Walking over to her he stopped just above her looking down on her in the pool as she rested her head on her arms which were resting on the side. Looking up at him, the sun beaming around him like a halo, she felt calmness and stillness come over her. 

"Decided to join?" 

"Yes, well er - in Asgard when we bathe we only do so in our birthday suit -" he didn't miss the way she shuddered. "So I had to ask Thor what is it Midgardians wear that is approperiate for this occasion." he finished.

"Well you have got it right"

He took off his shirt and Karma disappeared under the water. Well there goes not washing her hair tonight she thought. When she came up and she didn't see him standing where he was anymore, but she didn't feel a disturbance in the water. All of a sudden a pair of hands grabbed her from behind and she let out a yelp. Loki pulled her against him and walked until his back was up against the wall of the pool. 

"What the heck -" she turned to face him "how did you get in here so fast and without disturbing the water?"

"Magic" came the reply however it was behind her.

Out of pure instinct, she swung her hand and back slapped his face. "L-loki w-what is g-going on" she was scared and oddly maybe even a little turned on from the sight of going back and forth between the two of them. Sensing mostly fear he vanished his clone.

"I'm sorry Karma, you had asked about my magic the other night I felt bad for not answering so I wanted to just show you some of the ways I can execute it."

"I-'its ok" relaxing a bit now. "Uhm he er well you felt so real I felt your breath and everything. I - D-did you feel what he felt? Like could you feel me?" she asked brows furrowed.

"Depending on what I decide to do but in this instance yes I felt your skin and the way you shuddered" 

Leaning up against the pool wall, she looked up at him. Since he was much taller, her guess being 6'4? His whole upper body was out of the water, while her's only showing just under her breasts. Having him so up close and no one around to interrupt, she had a better look at his toned chest, firm muscles. The v dip that went down until you see the little hairs above his umm "scepter". He was a sight to behold.

Loki thought the same of her, though most of her body hid in the water, her perfectly round breasts were above water - small but grab-able. Her chest and arms littered with bruises and scars much like Loki's; only difference he could see hers but she couldn't see his. Hers looked much deeper and the bruises looked like they were made today...hmm Alex he thought clenching his jaw. When his eyes met her though he breathed out letting go of that frustration for now. 

"So you're going to work with Tony huh?" she said staring down at the water.

"I am, don't know much about the pay but I will be helping in the lab as well as the weapon department, also he is having an event Friday night, he wants you to come well I was actually hoping you would come with me, in the same car, walk in at the same time you know?" he stuttered swallowing nervously.

"So as like a date then?" she smirked knowingly

"Well, uhm yes no disrespect to the one who is courting you."

Trying hard not to roll her eyes "Alex...he's not courting me he is more so of a uhmm-" she wasn't about to tell him the truth. She couldn't. "a friend with benefits" eyes widening. Damn. That was not any better.

Loki looked confused.

"Uhhh a friend's with benefits is a no strings attached kind of thing. Friends have sex without getting feelings for each other." was the best way she could explain it.

"So like a pleasure slave then? Thor and I had plenty of those back home."

"Not really. They're not forced into it, they agree to the terms and conditions." she snapped a little angry. It wasn't his fault he didn't know earth customs or slang. "Anyways, yes I will go with you do you have anything to wear?" she asked as she raised herself out of the water, sitting on the edge of the pool side slightly spreading her legs a little to draw water in hands to put on her shoulders. From his stand point, Loki got to take in his view. This woman was the definition of Valhalla. Despite the bruises she was perfect. Her stomach was not flat but Loki never minded a little meat. He moved to her wanting to feel her, trying to be subtle or not so subtle he placed one hand on her knee. She jerked a little surprised by the sudden contact, he pushed on the knee until he had enough room to move in between her legs and looked at her. 

"Yes Thor said you knew of a place where we could go maybe tomorrow after you get off work?" his breath so close to her face she could feel the hotness of it. Damn. This is the closet she ever been to him within these now past two days. Her breathing hitched a little, taking in his mint and woodsy scent. They weren't uncomfortably close, still a fair amount room where if she looked down she could see the water still. But even then, his touch was so gentle, so kind she had never felt a man touch her like that in her life. She felt herself grow excited emotionally and sexually.

"I do in Calle Ocho. I'll see what time I get off tomorrow, I'm sure I can. You guys need some nice tuxedos - you need an eyebrow groom" she laughed while pushing him away. He was caught off guard and she pushed on him bringing him under water with her. She was the first to rise pushing her hair out of eyes, a second later so did he. It was the sexiest thing to see him push back his hair, smiling genuinely. "I'll agree to that, if you make some dinner now" he stated.

Right, she said she was going to make lunch but with the beaten earlier and Jen there she had completely forgot. "I'm sorry Loki" she was shaking and Loki noticed; bringing her closely to him. He carried her out of the pool and wrapped her in the towel. Confused, he looked at her...why was she shaking all of a sudden? Everything was fine literally 10 seconds ago. 

She knew Loki was different, she knew for being Thor's brother he couldn't harm her without repercussions. But even still, the fact that she said she was going to do something and she didn't made her fear of losing a friend. She always thought that if she didn't stick to her word she would lose people, even if people hardly ever kept a promise to her. Whats worse was the men she broke her word to would take it on her every way possible.

Thunder came roaring through the air, both looking up at the sky saying at the same time "Thor". Smiling at each other. Thor told Karma how whenever a thunder storm would come it was him throwing a temper tantrum 

Bringing the dogs in with them, she turned to Loki to tell him about dinner, but before she could say anything he had pushed her against the wall. Though it was with urgency, it was still gentle. He hooked his forearms under where her knees were, and hoisted her up so she was face level with him. Looking into her brown eyes, he spoke "I can make it up to you, I can make you feel things you never knew you could feel. I can make you forget about everything..the hurt and pain..all you need to say is yes." Leaning forward a bit to nibble on her earlobe, she let out a breathy moan. Fuck, he couldn't wait till that turned into his name. Biting her lip she stuttered " I-I 

But before she could finish a knock came on the door.

"Hey Loki, dinner is ready" Karma said loud enough so he could hear over the music. Confused it took him a minute to finally realize he was in his bedroom napping. He turned to face the wall, he groaned - only a fantasy..he would eventually make reality.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is out in the open.  
> I WROTE THIS CHPATER FOR REASON SO NO WORRIES EVERYTHING WILL BE CLEAR IN NEXT NOTHING IN THIS STORY IS RANDOM  
> I used the first Thor movie post credit scene where Loki goes "Well, I guess that is worth a look".

It was admirable watching her waltz around the kitchen- her haven- with a smile on her face, the most relaxed Loki had seen her. From the island, Loki couldn't help but gawk over how she gracefully swayed from the pantry back to the stove getting the last touches for their food. Her hips moving right to left, and left to right with every step. She was truly a moving piece of art. 

Loki didn't remember going to his room after their swim session, he only remembered having her body pinned against the wall. Trying hard not to drop her; though he wasn't weak at all- might've been on the leaner side compared to Thor but just as strong. No, he was only trying not to drop her due to his excitement, shaking at the thought he was actually this close to her- or so it appeared. Her body held tightly with his own, her breath hitching trembling as he whispered his promises in her ear. The way her body jerked when he nibbled on her ear lobe even if it turned out to be his wet dreams. 

Placing his face in both of his palms he let out a soft growl. "Are you ok"? came a small concerned voice, looking up to see her staring right at him. 

"Yeah just tired" he said half smiling at her. 

"I guess our little dip tired you out huh? Usually it's the same for me it's good exercise." she was talking as she placed each plate down, grabbing water from the fridge and walking around the wall that separated the island from the kitchen. Plopping in the seat on the fair right so she could rest her legs in the middle chair they ate in silence. Unable to keep his mouth shut and curiosity getting the best of him Loki said without thinking "Are you going to tell me the truth about your face or are you going to continue to lie to me?"

She had just put a mouthful of rice in her mouth and almost chocked. Looking at him with wide eyes she responded "I don't think that is any of your business honestly." She was irritated, who does this spoiled brat think he is? She didn't have to answer to him. 

Loki frowned at this not wanting to give away that he is overly concern for and wants to protect her he replies with "But it is if I will eventually be paying to live here, and not being comfortable with someones presence." 

That had done it. Karma scoffed, face contoured into a twisted rage Loki never that he would see in this sweet girl. 

"You don't have any right to talk about whom I choose to bring into MY room. I wouldn't even dare as to question whom you bring in YOURS." her breathing heavy, heart racing, body shaking with anger. She was not the one to try as it was proved a few days ago. "You know what; I should've just told Thor to take you somewhere else. No matter what I do and how much I help people it just bites me in the butt." getting up to take her plate to the kitchen, she wasn't feeling hungry anymore. "Everyone in my life feels like they know best, I'm done with it. I want to be left alone."

"Why do you not cry out for help. It is obvious you need it. You are a stubborn girl whose going to end up with her young life taken if your lips keep quiet any longer." Loki challenged. "Be smart. Think. There are people here who want you to open up, they know something is a miss in your life." He walked around to meet her in the kitchen. Karma walked up to him though small, she felt like she stood tall. His gaze down her made her knees weak, however, this God needed to be put into his place. This time, she wouldn't feel sorry would not hold her tongue back. If he thought last time was a threat..he hadn't seen what she is fully capable of.

"I don't think I should have to listen to a man, no a little boy who is so insecure about himself he betrayed his kingdom and own family. A boy who likes to pretend he is some great warrior, some skilled fighter, some great conquer , some great King" Loki's eye narrowed in anger now, she was bringing out the side of him he never wanted her to see.

"Careful how you speak mortal, you know not what you will unleash in me."

"I don't care. You said it yourself to Thor, Thanos mind controled you it was never YOU who was going to conquer us not without Thanos's help. You couldn't even rule as King while Thor was here, you had to freeze your gatekeeper, you decided to take the easy way out by letting go. Thanos should've just done away with your sorry excuse for a being self. You couldn't even keep that blue cube with you, you failed miserably no wounder he's searching for you no doubt that he will succeed. You are a scared little boy who hides behind this "Godly" appearance wishing he was just like Thor" she spat.

Eyes full blown with rage Loki lunged at her, hands around her throat, "I wish to see your past since you know so much about mine." With that, he placed his hand on her forehead; thumb and bottom of his palm resting in the middle, the rest of his fingers and top of his palm resting on the top of her head. He was going to show her how deep his magic could go.

He saw everything.

_She couldn't have been more than 6 or 7 back home in Cuba. Her red hair was up in a bun, she was a lot skinnier. Mostly bones, in torn clothing, cleaning and scrubbing the floor with a toothbrush. In the kitchen food was cooking while a group of grown drunk men played a game of dominoes. "Is that food ready yet mujer." one man slurred. Majority of them were bald with scars on their heads- while the others had hair much like Loki's, a lot younger than the bald men. Karma had came in balancing six bowls in her hand and up her arm plus one on her head. Placing the bowls in front of everyone of them, she went back to finish cleaning. They yelled for her to come back, "You hungry?" a younger one spat. "Y-y-yes" her voice barely above a whisper. Taking some of the food in the bowl with a spoon and throwing it on the floor, she looked to it and back at the man. "Well, you said you were hungry; on your hands and knees and eat then." On her hands and knees she began to eat the food like she was some type of dog._

_The memory changed and now she was getting her virginity taken by three men. After while she laid wreathing on the bed, knees to her chest sobbing; the men were talking to her brothers._

_"Worth every penny Mano" exclaimed one of them while he shook all of their hands. "What are you going to do about El Cuchillo?"_

_"Don't even worry about that, we know they're coming to collect what is theirs. We wanted to offer Karma's virginity however y'all sold us fully with the price you paid. However, we will still give whoever he sends her body, as well as the remaining of the money and extra drugs."_

_"How do you all plan on doing this?"_

_"Easy, she's going to swallow the drugs and we will put her on the next boat to America. She will be doing the work over there so we can make money"_

_She was on the other side of the wall by the staircase hearing everything. This was her chance to escape. This was her chance to be free._

_Next memory was at a beach. It was night and Karma was sitting on a rock that was in shallow water. She looked out at the dark horizon. She looked deep in thought as if contemplating something and thinking about the vastness of the ocean._

_Next memory showed two of her brothers clenching at her jaws and titling her head back, the other shoving three latex looking objects down her throat. Forcing her jaw - shut they commanded "swallow." Staring at them with a fire in her eyes, she did as she was told. One of the brothers placed his hands back around her jaw again to make sure she did._

_By this time she looked to be 16 or 17._

_"Ok Karma, take this liquid when you land on the beach, it's going to make you go to the bathroom look for the latex gloves and save them. Go to Calle Ocho and ask for El Cuchillo tell them your our sister you know what names to say." she nodded in agreement. When they left the kitchen, she took the liquid that she was suppose to take when she arrived to the right then and there._

_The last memory in Cuba was of her before she got on the boat, using the bathroom pushing everything out leaving them there. She needed a new life and she was going to get it, and she was not going to bring anyone, anything with her._

_The rest of her memories were of her life starting out in her new country. She wandered the streets on hot scorching days and cold nights, through sunshine and rain even finding shelter during a hurricane. She met Alex outside of a restaurant one day, he fed her and gave her water. Smiling at the poor frightened girl as she told her story but something in his eyes looking as if the Devil himself possessed him._ She grew into a business woman when she met her friend Jen becoming her assistant once she was boss. Alex showing up at her job with flowers, always kissing her hand, getting her food. He helped her get a driver license, her first car and down payment on the house she lived in now. She was on the verge of falling for him. She wanted to trust him, so she opened up and told him her life and that was the biggest mistake she could've done. He was El Chuchillo .. and he was going to take what he was promised. He never knew who she was until she told him. He had seen her on the street starving, with girls her age fresh off the boat, with no family any leader could claim her. He couldn't bear the thought of seeing this innocent looking puppy eyed girl being claimed by someone other than him, so he protected her from the others. It was when he found out who she was and that she had taken the drugs that were for him out of her system before she left Cuba, he let his friend's have a turn at her- just to scare her and warn her to never betray him again. That she never did, from then on he claimed her whenever and wherever.

Ending everything Loki's eyes widen and in bewilderment, concern; breathing heavy he removed his hand from her throat. She dropped to her knees coughing. Loki's mind went around at a 500 mile pace This is what she was hiding, this what she was- or what she was intended to be a drug mule.

"You have no right to judge me when you, yourself were trying to find a way out of your torment." Loki said eyes on the ground. Anger within her, ready to unleash she grabbed a knife from the counter and lunged at him. He had brought out her survival instinct in her - by any means necessary. Before she could have a chance to stick him with the blade, his clone disappeared. Before she had time to think he came up behind her, grabbing her.

"Karma, calm down" He stuttered out as she struggled to be free from his grip. He let her go, she ended up grabbing the knife and backing up so her back pushed up against the wall her hands gestured in a "come hither" motion. "Come near me and touch me again, see what you brought out of me."

Summoning two daggers, "If you want to try this the hard way I have no choice but to teach you why I was thrown into the dungeon, and I don't need Thanos-" his voice rasp as he lunged at her. "I don't need anyone!" he went to take a stab at her but she moved so the knife went into the wall.

Kicking him in his back and forcing him down to the floor she sneered "I'm a scrapper Your Highness, I come from NOTHING -" she punched him in the face. "All my life I had to fight no matter how big or tough my opponent was." she stomped on his face. The impact was stronger than Loki had anticipated. His glamour fading he now boar his scars. Karma backed away wide eyed - as he stood she took in his new appearance. 

He had a large burn mark along his forehead, a few around the perimeters of his face. Three scratches at the bottom of his left eye. His teeth were stained with blood; he looked nothing like the regal persona he had just moments before. 

Loki stalked over to her, grabbing her by her hair she yelled in pain - as much as he wanted to stop he couldn't she had to be shown what she thought he wasn't. He punched her hard that she flung into the wall, body sliding down on the ground."

"So, now you see me." he grabbed her at her round cheeks which fit perfectly in one of his big hands. He crouched down on the ground. "Look at me!" he hissed. "Does this look like I was making up my mind control story? If only you knew the tortures I endured- all because I wanted to prove I would be a better King than Thor. You're about to find out why Thanos allowed me to lead the Chitauri. Don't let the pretty face fool you, you should be scared of me. 

He yanked her up by her face and threw her against the wall. 

"ENOUGH! I am not afraid of you."

She went to round kick him but he caught her ankle twisting it so she flipped around and ended up on the floor on her back. He climbed on top of her, eyes filled with sadness with what he was about to do. Touching her face gently, he stuck a blade into her side. She screamed but soon fell silent. He had a special spell over the knife to put whoever he stabbed into a deep calming sleep.

Scooping her up into his arms he carried her to her bedroom, gently placing her limp body on her bed. The dogs who had been asleep woke up and jumped up to lay with her. Loki cleaned her face with his magic and kissed her forehead gently. The taste of her lingering on his lips - he didn't know what he was going to tell Thor, tomorrow he had to go to the Stark's Tower and start his training there. She surely was going to remember this and be pissed and probably kick Loki out.

Sighing he stood up and walked out of the room closing the door. Back in his room he took off his shirt and sprawled out in his bed. He knew, he wasn't the first man to lay a hand on her like that and she was slowly but surely starting to open up to him. However, as much as both tried to deny it Loki had the epiphany; the reason why Thor had specifically had her take Loki in. They were one in the same, so much a like in ways. Both felt like they never belonged, though for Loki his family loved him he felt out of place, both had been tortured, both had a temper, both had a past.

Only one of them came out from their past and pressed forward, one of them let go and defied all odds, though both had survived - one of them lived like it and it wasn't Loki.

No, Thor had a reason for this predicament. They were suppose to heal each other though their experiences and it took them beating each other for Loki to finally understand.  


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When realization hits..

Karma woke up with the feel of a mountain in her head. Everything in her body felt like it got ran over a couple of times by a bulldozer - or a 6'4 God..whatever same difference. As she maneuvered to try and sit up against her head board; she felt a sharp sting on her lower right side. Lifting up her slightly dried blood stained shirt, she saw the small stab wound. That Bastard.

She let out a feral growl, though she wasn’t in too much pain nor, was she honestly really mad at Loki. She was more angry with herself. She let him win over her emotions, the ones she trained herself to keep hidden. The side of her that went into survival mode by any means necessary.

She had thought about dropping the entire argument last night, wanting to just walk away from him and sleep it off. Why did he even care what happened to her? She had heard enough stories to know that boy only looked out for himself he didn’t care nor, would he ever.

He deserved what he was shown when he decided to go inside her mind - literally, something she never knew he could do. She knew of his tricks, illusions but didn’t know how deep they ran. He didn’t just read her mind, he went much deeper and pulled out her nightmares. The ones that she kept hidden in the dark to everyone.

Once she realized what he had done, she lost it. She felt like nothing belonged to her. Her body never did, her heart was always broken in someone else’s hands, her soul was broken; the only thing she had left was her mind. Loki had managed to take the last thing she felt was hers alone. She was everyone's bitch.

Petting Roscoe’s head, while Desoto had his head on the ankles of her feet,, she let out a silent prayer before rising to let them out. Opening the glass sliding door she smiled as the sun graced her face with warmth.

Not knowing if Loki had left this morning, she slowly crept over to his door which was slightly cracked. Taking a deep breath; ready to apologize and try to move forward with this situation she opened his door to find him gone. His bed neatly made ; for a boy, he was pretty neat and clean. His nicer clothes hung up on in the closet while his lounging ones were neatly folded and placed on the top of the closet.

She left his room and went to make breakfast as well as get ready for work today. She needed to talk Jen not just about last night... but about everything.

******

“You guys what?!?” Thor boomed. Loki could’ve swore he saw smoke coming out of his ears. “Is she seriously injured? I swear by Odin’s beard Loki I will kill you if you so…”

“She handled herself quite well brother...our little Midgardian knows how to handle her own. I’m actually pleasantly shocked and impressed.” Loki smirked. That girl had a fire in her and he felt proud that he had been able to bring it out of her, although he was the one to have the repercussions

Loki had left earlier that morning to head to the towers. Tony was going to show him around, his duties and set him up with a “cellular device”. As soon as he saw Thor and everyone in the main room when Tony was done touring him, Loki knew he had to tell Thor about last night.

Clint snickered “She kicked your ass huh Loki? She basically got the revenge for all of us.”

“Language” Steve sighed with a slight smile. “Although, you must remind me to thank her when we see her Friday night...wait is she still coming?!? It isn’t a party without her.”

Loki felt a pang in his stomach..damn would she still want to be his date after this? “I did tell her and she agreed, I’m sure she will still come..probably will just ignore me”

“Well if a narcissistic God attacked me, I would make sure he feels some sort of wrath even if...Loki how did she managed to get you? I mean you’re a God you could’ve easily snapped her.” Natasha questioned.

Thor turned to his brother knowingly giving him that brother look as if he already knew Loki figured it out.

“I...could’ve but I didn’t want to..look my intention was not to lay hands on her however, words were exchange I may have gone inside her memory and was shown rather not so pleasant memories - brother did you know she was intended to be a drug mule? Did you know she was abused from a young age, taken sexually against her will?”

Thor’s eyes widened in disbelief, the air in the lab grew heavy and thick. The girl who had everyone smiling, who had everyone excited to be in the very presence of her, the one who always made sure everyone was good...was the one that life had been anything but sweet as she.

“We were right about the one she is ‘courting’ Alex. He is a drug dealer her brothers were trying to send her to, however she tried to evade him and the entire situation. Life I guess had other plans; as their paths eventually crossed and he found out who she was, Brother...he’s hurting her physically, emotionally , sexually” Loki explained

Thor had to sit down due to all the information - his jaw clenched, hands in a fist he should’ve saw through her lies. Now that he carefully thought about it she did always seem to have some sort of lesion on her. Every time he would ask, she would shrug it off claiming it to be her fault.

“Well..” Clint started as he took his bow and arrow in his hand, aiming it at the wall. “Find out where the bastard lives and lets end this for her.”

“That’s not a smart idea dude - if this Alex is some sort of macho dealer, taking the hit on him will backfire on her and she will end up dead, or tortured more.” Tony warned. He was right. She was caught up in something more elaborate than killing off the main threat. “Dare I say..he’s like the Assgardians - he has an army though not invincible like yall.”

“Agreed. I don’t want to cause her anymore heartache, she has been through enough. I will be sure to make up for last night as well.” Loki was looking down on the ground, hoping they could come up with a good plan to help her out.

Natasha, Clint, Steve and Tony had left the brothers alone for a moment. The silence was cut off when Loki took a deep breath and turned to face Thor, was slumped against the wall, head tilted back, eyes closed.

“Brother, there is a reason why you specifically had me stay with her I know there is. It hit me last night after I had put her in her bed. My suspicion was confirmed when Tony said he had extra rooms upstairs - why didn’t you just want me to stay here? Wouldn’t it have been easier to have me under your watch all day and night?” Loki questioned, though he already knew the answer; he just needed Thor to confirm it.

Smiling and slightly rolling his neck to stretch it “I was expecting it to take you longer than 3 days to be honest; with your stubborn self and all. Anything I do for you goes over your head. Though I assume she still hasn’t figured out yet; that asking her for you stay was on purpose.” Loki raised both eyebrows and shook his head.

“No, she might be more stubborn than I to be honest..Mother would have had fun with her” he admitted. Speaking of Frigga as of now, so light heartedly made the brothers feel their friendship coming back.

Letting out a hearty chuckle, “Mother would have given her everything for whooping you - probably even letting her stay in your bed, and have you sleep in the guest bedroom…” gulping hard Thor had to face the reality of the situation of his friend. “Brother, I didn’t know of her past, nor the current situation. You both are so much alike it is uncanny. She is just as stubborn as you - if not, dare I say more, always wanting to do things on her own, never asking for help, sarcastic and witty. I think Mother would’ve liked her..maybe even convince Father to let her stay on Asgard.”

“Reality is settling in Brother I think she is going to kick me out - she did say however she would be my date for Friday and take us to the shops to get some clothes to wear.” Loki sounded tad but sad at the end of the sentence as if he was actually looking forward to be her company for the night. To have everyone stare at them as they entered the tower, danced..he wondered what she was going to wear.

Natasha had just walked back in and handed Loki is cell phone.

“I put Karma’s number in there already for you. Just hit this button and type in that this is your number so she can save it in yours..maybe she will..she has a big heart just talk to her” Natasha said knowingly.

******

When Karma had arrived to work that morning, there was breakfast already on her desk - a bagel egg and cheese sandwich and sweet tea from Mcdonalds. Along with it was a card that was for “Best Friends”. Smiling hard she ran into Jen’s office.

Jen was sitting on her chair and twisted around when she heard her door open. Karma didn’t give her a chance to get up. She jumped in to her lap, head buried in Jen’s hair she bawled her eyes out. She told her everything, starting with the fight between her and Loki, finally telling the one person Karma felt she could trust with her entire life; her entire life story. By the end Jen was in tears and had cancelled her morning meetings. Anything for her Best Friend.

“Babygirl I don’t know where to start...well first thing I will personally chop off Alex balls and feed them to the dogs. Second, I will have you move in with me - of course bring my nephews Roscoe and Desoto, I’ll get a lawyer so you can break that house contract. Third, I will pay this lovely God a visit and bash his pretty face in for you if he even so much as to try and threaten you again.

Giggling at how protective Jen was, she was truly beginning to think this was a start of something new and her prayers have been answered.

“I gave him a nose bleed” she said nonchalantly.

“That's my girl -” Jen high fived her. She loved Karma so much, always so full of spunk, “are you still going to let him stay with you”

“I can’t let Thor down he trusts me to take care of his brother why I have no idea, and you know I can’t just let him go without another place to stay, he’s been through so much with feeling abandoned I couldn’t possibly do that to him”

“You have a heart of gold. But I will say watching you two flirt is so entertaining. You guys are one in the same. It is pretty funny. You guys both think of good comebacks quickly, sarcastic,, amazing fighters apparently, both hurt and scorned from your past…”

"Jen..do you think Thor asked me for a reason? Now that you put it that way..do you think he wants us to help each other? I know for the longest he felt like he lost his best friend in Loki- I don't know what Thanos did to him Loki said he was tortured and when we were fighting I saw burns all over his face, stained blood on his teeth."

Jen's eye widen "It might not have been the same as you but maybe his life was never the sweetest to him either Karma..I think you guys should talk tonight"

"Oh speaking of tonight I'm taking them to Mama Juana's. Tony is having an event Friday..of course you're invited!- I was giving a request to help the Gods. They.. well they need some nice suits so will you come with me after work?

"Of course..this should be fun"  
******

Sitting in the waiting room waiting for the brothers to come out Jen and Karma rested their legs. They all had decided to walk as it was a cool beautiful day. But it was hard for the shorties to keep up with the long strides of the Adonises. Karma felt like she had done a whole hour worth of leg workouts! Luckily Mama Juana always had some water for customers, as soon as they stepped inside the girls didn't even say hi to her they just ran past in to her kitchen to help themselves.

Looking for suits was a challenge. Of course Thor wanted a red suit with gold trimmings and Loki, his normal green and gold. Ugh so tacky. Karma made a compromise for them; they wear a standard tux and she promised she would find accent pieces for them.

The first one who came out was Thor, wearing an all black suit that was hugging his body beautifully. However, them arms couldn't fit into the jacket. Luckily, the suit looked good without the jacket and as promised she had found a red scarf for him to drape around his neck for a pop of color.

"Well I look quite smashing if I do say so myself" Thor admired himself in the mirror. "What do you think Jen & Karma?" "You look like a million bucks Thor" Jen all too excitedly said. She'd had always been attracted to the opposite of Karma. She liked a man with a brain of course but she enjoyed the muscles, the stockiness, the veins that almost seemed to bulge out. Thor was her definition of the perfect guy and yet she never shot her chances with him. Jen was an independent woman..much like herself however at the end of the day Karma really did want to come home to someone. As one of her favorite singers Amel Larrieux sung in one of the many songs Karma dedicated to herself for strength:

  
_And the working day is done_  
_I just want to go home to someone_

_I want a love to take me_  
_As I am not make me_  
_Compromise myself_  
_Or be like no one else_

 

That was her soldier song. Karma tapped out from the conversation when she turned slightly to see Loki changing in the room. The curtain to the dressing room as hanging a little open and she gulped at the show. In his boxer, she got a nice view of the back of his legs, his calves were well defined, the back of his thighs were defined and cut- the man was a stallion. His whole back rippled in seas of muscles but as Karma titled her head to try and magically zoom in with her eyes she noticed several scars. Wondering if they were from battles, Thanos, or Loki himself.

 

"See something you like?" Jen startled her.

 

" ehehe...I zoned out for a second thats all"

 

"Hmm..si tu dices" 

 

"eh hem" came a clearing of a throat. Her head eagerly shot in the direction to see Loki standing there looking like the God he was no even better the King that he was. His long legs in black pants, black belt, white button up shirt with a black vest and a black tie. Karma felt her loins talking to her.

 

"Mama what do you think?" Loki asked with one eyebrow raised. Thor and him had met the girls at Karma's house. Loki was nervous walking in not knowing what to expect. Seeing her bright face smiling and eyes filled with love had melted him. She had told they had to talk eventually but she wanted him to stay. This was the second time she had forgiven..her heart was her weakness, a blessing and a curse.

 

Karma stepped forward to reach up and adjust the tie a little "You look handsome" was all she said. She couldn't speak the other words to him or any other person for that matter. 

 

"I uh, I found somethings for you to throw over it.." she grabbed the gold scarf that was outlined with green and had black patterns, and a black overcoat that came below the back of the knee. "Try these on"

 

Loki obliged as he went towards the mirror he slipped on the coat with such grace. As he finished putting on the scarf and turned towards her, she didn't hesitate this time on what she wanted to say. Reaching up on her tippy toe tucking his hair behind his ear she whispered "You look like a King" staring to those ocean blue eyes. Loki felt his heart race and licked his lips and for a second Karma forgot where she was and whom she was with. All that mattered was the way her stomach flipped and hear heart screamed at her to kiss him. 

 

"Brother wow you look ravishing" Thor jested as he elbowed Loki. 

 

"Wow you look like a decent being now"" Jen laughed.

 

As they left and walked back to Karma's house her mind racing with what she wanted..what she needed. She hadn't done it ina while but this burning feeling needed to be released before Friday.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW CONTENT THIS CHAPTER ;) So I thought that we needed more of a little lighthearted chapter with a little uhm relief for Karma...at her own hands;)  
> ENJOY!!

Getting home from suit shopping, Karma was about to take the dogs outside so they could have their exercise. As she went to open the door a hand came over hers. Loki's.

"Its ok I got it you can start dinner" he said with that million dollar smile that made Karma's legs feel like jelly. She nodded and went to make dinner, being thankful Loki was starting to help out a little bit.

While she was cutting the vegetables she saw out of the corner of her eyes his figure sweeping. Staring out beyond the kitchen island, her kneels buckled at the sight - he was trying. She hadn't asked him to do anything but he did anyway. The thought of a man around the house was nice.

Not like Alex who would come around once or twice in a blue moon for their night "sessions" and leave her house smelling like weed and refrigerator empty.

No it was nice to have a sweeter smell, a real manlier scent one that made her loins burn with desire. Still paying close attention to him she noted the way his body moved with such grace, poise, elegance - if she really hadn't have known he was a prince, it was obvious in his demeanor.

She was truly starting to wonder of her self control, for he took off his shirt baring his amazingly pale body. His creamy white skin almost as marble as her floor. Though, she knew it was a facade, he had slipped and shown her his true form last night. Well, not his true Joutun; which she was truly interested in seeing but didn't want to push any buttons.

He bore his scars and burns to her on accident or on purpose she didn't know and if she was honest with herself she didn't care. All that she cared bout now was being there for him, had obviously gone through really traumatic events in his life Maybe Jen was right they were one in the same, but oh so different. She could never take advantage of another, nor lie and manipulate to get her way like he could.

Yes, some things they were one in the same, others they were like fire and ice, oil and vinegar. Would not and could not mix. Could never be. Would never be, 

That stung her, she never felt such a strong attraction to someone so physically before. She never wanted to be ravished by someone slowly, intimately but at the same time feral, fast, she wanted to be owned by someone but at the same time loved by someone.

She suddenly felt a sharp sting at her fingers; looking down she realized she had accidentally cut on her fingers. She screamed out in pain and ran to the sink to wash the wound. As she turned the water to warm she heard the mop fall instantly to the floor and loud stampeding footsteps heading for the kitchen entrance.

"Karma whats wrong, are you ok?" a rather frantic Loki asked, searching her entire body and her eyes for answers.

Whimpering slightly, she held up her fingers up to his face and gave her best puppy dog pout; bottom lip poking out and all. She snickered feeling like she looked ridiculous. She just wanted to act like the 'damsel in distress' but in reality that could never be her. She was too headstrong.

"Yes I'm fine Loki I just accidentally sliced my fingers, its fine, can you go grab some band-aids and alcohol from the closet please?"

Loki's response was to grab her wrists and looked closely at her fingers. Karma's brows furrowed. "Loki, what -" she was cut off as he took each finger in between his own, murmuring in another tongue, she assumed to be Asgardian? If they even had a language she thought.

She felt a jolt, a tingling feeling shoot through her fingers, leaving a warm sensation through out her hand. A green smoke arouse around the area as he rubbed his fingers over her own. Within seconds the wounds faded into nothing, eyed her fingers turning them over and inspecting them. She was impressed.

"Pretty handy huh" she said looking at him smiling. His facial expression stayed serious, he jaw clenching defining his jawline more. His eye filled with concern still as he brought each finger up to his lips gently pressing kisses along them. A cool tingle being left behind each kiss, sending shivers down her entire body. His smooth hands rubbing at her wrist. She looked up staring at his eyes, licking her lips. It was suddenly becoming hot..hotter than normal that is for her. He gently pulled her close to him, squeezing her chin with his thumb and pointer finger as he looked back at her eyes.

Her other hand was on his chest; feeling his heart beat in a steady rhythm. His lips were beckoning her to taste them, his hair invited her to run her hands through it, his half naked form inviting her to run her hands and tongue all down it. She never lusted due to her past circumstances but for him she wanted the exception.

But it could never be as she had to remind herself. Hurt People, Hurt People. Two broken people could not keep each other together. She struggled a bit with her internal self, trying to convince herself to get out of his grasp.

As if reading her thoughts; which she knew he could possibly do, he reluctantly let her go, feeling his heart sink deeper into his chest. He dropped his head and went back out to finish cleaning without a word.

The only time they spoke was when she had called him for dinner. They sat and ate next to one another in silence, each one staring at their own plate with their chins resting on their hands. Neither one didn't even finish dinner, as the dogs sat perked up on the couch with their heads cocked; sensing their distress.

Karma collected their plates and washed them as Loki went to his room slamming the door shut. Karma winced a little at the sound and even had tears threatening her eyes. She looked to the closed door as her dogs scratched to be let in. She smiled slightly at that, they sure did love him. She heard the door creak open, allowing them to enter. Her smile grew wider, he loved them back.

******

It was 1:30 in morning, Karma was staring at her ceiling with her music playing. It was nice to have her bed to herself , she thought, as she stretched her small form over it. The dogs opted to sleep with Loki for the night, which she didn't mind. She needed to be alone for a while.

She closed her eyes imagining his body; that of a literal God. The way his delicious curves dipped into a perfect shape - she realized every angle of his body was sharp. From his cheekbones, to jawline, hips, thigh muscles from his swimsuit that she could see. He was a vision, a treat for the eyes, a God, a King.

She felt wetness develop in between her legs at the thought of him; she slowly started caressing her breasts through her nightgown. Running her thumb over her nipple piercings smiling while envisioning Loki finding out that she - the timid, sweet, loving girl had a little kinky side to her.

It was when she envisioned his beautiful face; that she let one hand travel south to her sweet honey. Parting her legs, she gently lifted up her grown to her hip and slowly caressed her jewel. She didn't wear underwear to bed, it was too hot in Miami for one and she never knew when Alex would pop by. He always ripped them and it annoyed her to no end, she just stopped wearing them altogether to spare her pretty panties.

A soft sigh escaped her lips as she slowly circled her clit, gathering arousal from her entrance to sprawl over her clit. Listening to the soothing words from Mario - she got up to her bathroom to get her rabbit vibrator, the one that could get her where she needed. She thew the toy on the bed while she rid herself of her gown tossing it to the floor, before crawling back to her bed - head at the end of the bed legs on the pillows.

" _Baby you should let me love you, let me be the one to give you everything you want and need. Baby good love and protection make me your selection show you the way love is suppose to be."_

The words hit her ears as she pulled on her nipple rings causing her to gasp slightly. All she could think about was Loki's soft, big hands caressing her firm breasts. She wanted Loki to be the one to save her from the nightmares, show her what it would be like to be loved, to make love to a King. 

She took her vibrator, gently caressing the head of it by swirling her tongue around it, pretending it was Loki'. She slowly let it in her mouth, letting it go down her throat moaning at the thought of Loki gently grabbing her hair, moaning slightly at her making him feel this way.

She should be revolted by the thought of sex in general, after all that she has been through and still is going through. Yet, she wasn't, she only dreamed of a Knight in Shining Armor; making slow passionate love to her, despite the fact she has been passed around like a hot potato. The one true prince charming who could look past all that and see her and her desire for real love. 

She thanked God that she was clean of any diseases, and pregnancy.

Letting the toy out of her mouth she slowly traced it down her body, circling the tip on her nipples; which caused her to whimper from the wetness it still had. In her head, it was Loki's tongue flicking across them, playing with them.

" _Your true beauty's description looks so good that it hurts, you're a dime plus 99 and its a shame you don't know what you're worth."_

Karma now taken over by her need, no longer wanted the tease. As the pre-chorus rang through her ears, she let the tip slide into her lower lips causing her to let out a moan. 

" _If I was your man baby you never worry about what I do I be coming home back to you every night doing you right_ "

She let the vibrator fill her as the "ears" of it pressed against her clit. She bit her lip as she imagined Loki, slowly filling her with every inch of his scepter. 

 _"Your the type of woman who deserves good things a fist full of diamonds a hand full of rings_ "

She turned it on letting the sensation of the vibration take over. She propped herself up on elbow and slowly started pulling it in and out of her, all while imaging Loki.

" _Baby you are a star I just want to show you you are baby you should let me.._ "

"Fuu-- yes" she moaned as each time she pulled out, her pussy would tightened around it, wanting to trap it in her warmth. Each time she plunged it in the "ears" tickled along her clit.

" _You deserve better girl_ "

She started moving it faster, her legs starting to shake a little. 

" _We should be together_ "

Her stomach started doing flips as her orgasm was about to take over.

"Loki" she whimpered.

" _With me and you its whatever girl_ "

She was so close, she tried to let out a moan, but it caught in her throat as she felt her pussy clench the toy.

" _So can we make this things ours_?"

"M-my God." she stuttered out, the heels of her feet planting into the pillow, as she stilled the toy inside of her so it could massage her clit.

"Baby you should let me love you let me be the one to give you everything you want and need baby good love and protection make me your selection show you the way love is suppose to be"

"M-my Kiiiiiiiingggg" she all but screamed as she threw her head back, finally pulling out the toy releasing her squirt all over the bed. Her breathing heavy and staggered. She convulsed on her bed as the last words of the song played.

" _Baby you should let me love you love you love you loo-ooveeee you..._ " 

Eyes shut, teeth biting her lip hard enough to draw a bit of blood, she imagined Loki's strong arms enveloping her into his body; so they molded as one. He planted kisses along her cheek, jawline, neck. All while whispering how much he wanted her, would protect her, would love her. Alas, it is only wish thinking because; Hurt People, Hurt People and two broken people can't put each other back together. 

She let out a sigh of contentment, washed her self up, changed her sheets and drifted out into a sleep. Dreaming of the man she wanted, but would never want her, didn't need to want her; he was a prince she but a common whore past around for entertainment.

Unbeknownst to her, she had an audience through out her little performance - she thought was for herself.

******

_Loki had woken up to use the bathroom, of course being in between two fur babies he had to carefully maneuver so they wouldn't wake up. After an almost unsuccessful attempt, he finally released what he had been holding._

_After turning off the lights ready to enter into his room he had heard a small whimper, causing his heart to drop and head turned down the hall. He walked to the end of the small way and through the living room look to Karma's door, which was slightly cracked,_

_His hand were shaking in anger, face contoured into a twisted rage, he didn't want to act on it but he wanted to see what this Alex was doing with her. What kind of torture he put her through - he needed to know; so in the future he could decide which way he was going to kill him. Slow and painfully came to mind._

_He slowly tiptoed to the door, not wanting to draw attention, he cast a spell to silence the door so he could slowly creek it open. Ready for the worse his hand reaching for it he slowly pushed it open._

_He was not prepared of the sight before him._

_Her. Legs spread out wide on the pillows. Her upper body by the foot of the bed, propping herself up on one elbow. She was pleasuring herself and suddenly Loki was all to aware of his cock standing at attention._

_She was pushing something in and out her sweet cunt. Loki felt jealous of whatever it was, wishing he could waltz in and replace it with his own cock. She started shaking as she moaned._

_"Fuu-- yes"  she was plunging that thing in and out of her like her life depended on it. He noticed the sweat on her back and neck, noticed the way her toes were curling._

_Her skin was beautifully smooth, so touchable, kissable lickable._

_Loki turned to walk away feeling a little guilty of intruding her personal endeavors. But it was her next moan that had him frozen into place._

_"Loki" she said in a breathless moan._

_Loki eyes snapped back to the girl whose legs were now shaking violently._

_She had moaned his name? Why? She couldn't possibly be imagining that thing to be his cock? Could she?_

_No. Of course not. Why would she envision a monster to pleasure herself to? He literally just beat her the other night. Why would she be imagining him ravishing her?_

_"M-my God" was her next words and that caused him to grab at his cock, which twitched in excitement. She really was visioning him._

_Oh he was doing the same._

_He slowly let himself free of his confinements and slowly ran his hand along his throbbing length._

_Her breathing faster now, plunging that thing in and out as if she needed to cum, she probably did. She was a sight to see as she threw her head back in pleasure as her body vibrated._

_Loki's hand was now moving faster, trying to seek his release before she finished and realized he was there._

_He was almost at his height wishing her cunt was doing the work his hand was so he could cum. It was her climatic scream that pushed him over the edge._

_"My Kiiiiing" she had screamed as a liquid squirted out her cunt coating her bed and pillows. Loki found his release on her floor and had to cover his mouth with his other hand. His eyes dilated at the name she had called him earlier when they were in the store. "King" nobody has ever called him that before and Loki didn't know how to handle that. The fact she was calling him that in pleasure sent shivers through him._

_He magically cleaned himself and the floor and watched as she came down from her high._

_Her legs, which were still opened so beautifully, had went limp on the bed. Loki skimmed his eyes starting at her feet, up her legs, to her mound. Because of the angle he couldn't exactly see her treasure, but Loki imagined it to be like having Valhalla between her legs. His gaze continued up her sweat soaked belly to her beautifully round breasts which...were pierced. Loki's cock twitched again. Damn this woman. He licked his lips, wanting to pinch, bite, and pull the rings having her scream for him._

_But it was when he set his sights on her face - her eyes closed, lips in a small smile, hair sprawled out all over the bed and some on her face; that he had a realization._

_No she wasn't like Valhalla. She **WAS** Valhalla, the very image of it. He wanted nothing more than to forever be molded to her as one. It would be the closet he would get to see it. He knew for his past action he was destined for Hel, but being with her would be everything he didn't know he needed. _

_He heard her sigh and saw her shift to get up. He quickly glided back to his room, closing the door quietly. He slipped back into bed with the dogs and stared at the ceiling._

_They didn't know it; but that night, they held each other close in their dreams._

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter tonight is Tony's event and next chapter will be full of stares, bets, and a little bit smutt between two people;)

It was an overdue and well deserved rest. Karma woke up blissful, smiling at the sleep she got. Loki was on her mind and heart all night, and in her dreams...she let her imagination and her desires run wild.

Oh the things he did to her; claimed her, owned her, made love to her, told her how beautiful she was, how she deserved the world.

The hint of of sadness stinging at her knowing it was just a dream was pushed aside. She wasn't going to wallow or feel sorry for herself she was never that type of person, and she certainly wasn't going to start now.

She pushed her comforter to one side of her bed as she got up to put on her fuzzy robe. Pushing her hair to the back of her ears and chugging down the water she kept on her night stand, she walked to her bathroom to run a bath. As the water filled the tub she was annoyed it wasn't getting warm enough for her. 

UGH.

She hated her house sometimes; the water in her bathroom would sometimes stay ice cold during the day, then warm up by night. She hated ice cold showers and baths they were the worst. Though it was always humid and hot in Miami she still never liked cold showers. 

She was a weird one. Definitely different.

She needed to hurry and shower though, it was Friday; Tony's little event. She wouldn't have time to take one when she got home from work, as it was the day her and Jen would stay a little late at the office drinking.

She would do her makeup while her and Jen talked - go home, change and get going to the event. She needed to text Loki at let him know to be ready as soon as she got there. 

She just decided to go use Loki's shower - he should be gone to work by now.

Going out of her room she noticed Roscoe and Desoto on the couch playing with two glowing green bones. Karma smiled at this knowing it was from Loki. He truly loved and cared for her dogs; she spotted how their bowls were full of food and the other two with water. 

Reaching for his bathroom door, she didn't even noticed the light on she absentmindedly walked in and the view she was greeted with

was for sure one way to say **rise and shine**.  

She inhaled deeply at the sight before her, almost choking; Loki had just pushed the curtain back to step out the shower. His glorious naked,  **very wet - dripping wet,** body was on display before her. She traveled her eyes down the lean muscle that was the Asgardian - boring his scars and burns that honestly just turned her on more as he was a warrior - there was proof all over. Oh that hip bone that protruded out on his side was just a preview at the "v" shaped cut that dripped down to his stallion thighs. Those muscle thick thighs that she wanted to straddle, to sit on . Oh, but it was when she shifted her eyes to the bobbing member that she turned around and slammed the door behind her.

Loki had watched without any shame; an arrogant grin playing on his lips, pearly whites menacingly showing. She leaned up against the door, heart pounding, chewing her bottom lip - hand on the door as if she wanted to open it again just for another look. But if she did, there was a chance she would; 1 not go to work and 2 would not be able to walk, because trying to walk after what she saw was NOT an option. 

Alex thought he was a monster - oh he had know idea what was living in the same house as her and it made it smile a little knowing she had the option if she ever wanted it. 

Cold shower it was then.

As she went to leave for work Loki was on the floor crawling around playing with the dogs. Karma had tried to rush past - 

"Bye Loki, be ready tonight" she stuttered as she reached out for her front door.

But a very strong armed grabbed her around the waist dragging her back against his chest. 

Tilting her head back and up to look at the God above her, she could see his shit eating grin.

"Uhmmm.." she started.

"Did you like what you saw this morning?" he hummed. Batting those eyelashes so innocently. 

"Uhmmm.." she said again slowly putting her head down that plan was shot however, as his other hand grabbed her chin and tilted it back up to look at him.

"Ah ah look at me mama" came his voice purring. 

She squirmed in his very strong grasp - Loki wanted to lift her up right then and there; he would push her up against the wall, her legs would wrap around his waist, her hand would pull his hair, all as left his mark on her. Making sure no one would ever try and come near her again; wanting all to see that she was loved, taken care of, protected and safe. She had someone would kill for her if it was a must. 

"It was alright" she lied. She did not need his Royal Cockiness to know just how much she wanted to try that 'scepter' out.

"Hm, interesting choice of words for my cock babygirl" his chuckled vibrating down her back causing her to feel wetness pool. 

Karma groaned and hung her head in shame, DUH! He could read her mind.

"Loki I'm about to be late for work-" she elbowed him in the pelvis causing him to drop to the ground. "Be ready when I get home ok?" she bent down to help him up, kissing him on the cheek. She could've swore she saw his cheeks a paint a shade of pink.

Feeling a little bit triumphant she turned on her heels, and sashayed out the door, making sure he got a view of her hips swinging.

Loki let out a chuckle as he licked his lips. He turned towards the two dogs whose tails were wagging. 

"Looks like I'm getting one step closer boys" he confided in them as he went to get ready for work.

******

"Wait so you saw him completely naked?" Jen asked eyes widening as she took her shot of Patron. 

Everyone had left the office at 12 pm today so Karma and Jen went into her office, pulled out the bottle and started gossiping about this mornings little peep show.

"Yep." Karma nodded. 

"And his.." Jen lifted an eyebrow as she grinned a wicked smile.

Karma thought about it for a moment. Her face wrinkling as she remembered how big and thick it was. 

Though she knew she wasn't the tightest - like it was her choice. She began to feel angry at everything for a second, she never got to choose whom she would lose her virginity to. She had never even got to choose her sexual partners for that matter.

It was her brother's friends, the gang members and Alex - that was it.

She calmed down and shook her focusing her mind back to the picture of the naked God in the tub.

She would be feeling like she was tight from looking at the thickness. How that would fit in her made her shudder with sexual tension.

"Well, he is most definitely burdened with a glorious purpose" she finally said, shaking her head, smiling and knocking back a shot.

"Compared to the abuser?" Jen had asked.

"Oh no comparison at all" Karma held her pinky finger up as to signify it to be Alex's.

Jen threw her head back and fell of her seat laughing, face turning red as a tomato. 

She wiped the few tears streaming down her eyes and looked up at Karma. Cocking her head to the side; she noticed her friend looked more peaceful, happier even. She wondered what it would be like for Karma to finally be free, and in love..especially with Loki. He was her with a penis basically. Them together would be a match made in heaven, Jen thought to herself.

"Karm, what are you wearing tonight? You should let me do your hair" Jen stood up to walk behind Karma where she was sitting. 

She started playing with her hair, putting it up, twisting it, braiding it. 

"I-I dont't know" Karma choked out, causing Jen to tense and stop her hands immediately. 

Turning her around she looked into her friends eyes that were close to tears and Jen instantly knew. 

Alex had severely beaten her one night for wearing a dress to one of Tony's functions.

_It was a beautiful floor length black dress; it hugged her curves and had a high slit on the right side of the dress, that tastefully showed her thigh. She had curled her hair and bought a pair of black high heels. She had been so excited to show everyone how she looked, as she was a tomboy and hardly ever wore dresses._

_However she never made it that night, she had told Thor to tell Tony she had came down with the flu - far from reality._

_When she had stepped out her bedroom door to show Alex; he had looked at her up and down - Karma thinking he thought she looked breathtaking. He had walked towards her and she expected a compliment, a kiss but instead she was met with a slap to the face knocking her down. He pulled her hair, ripped the dress and slammed her heels of her shoes into her head._

_The last thing she remembered was red dripping on the floor._

"I want to wear the dress we bought a couple months back, the one that looks like the one I was planning to wear that night." Karma finally answered. She thought for a moment and smiled.

"Except it isn't black..it is green" she sighed in contentment. 

Jen nodded thoughtfully, "I think you should, this time, thankfully Alex is busy doing whatever and you have Loki and he will devour you with his eyes when he sees you" she nudges Karma playfully.

"Mmmm I think I want him to devour me with his mouth instead" Karma looked down giving a shy smile.

All Jen could do was look at her friend knowing that tonight, she was about to feel what it would be like to truly be worshiped, respected, and loved.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOPPPPPPPSSSSS ;)

Karma looked at her self in the mirror wincing a little when Jen grazed her arm. She had put on the green dress, it hugged her upper torso tightly, flatteringly. The bottom came straight down into a slit that started at the top of her tight. To say this dress would turn heads would be an understatement. She had some black chandelier earrings and a gold necklace that came to her breasts, as well as gold wrist-lists on either side if her wrists. 

Jen stared wide eyed at her best friend in the mirror; she looked like a goddess, if only she felt like one. Karma deserved the world and Jen knew when Loki got over himself he could give her just that. Her and Thor had been talking of how to get them to see each other beyond their damaged selves and tonight was going to be the start.

Karma was nervous about tonight,the last time she tried going out like that; she ended up with her heel marks on her face and a broken blood vessel. She sighed and turned to Jen.

"Mmm I guess I'm ready as I'll ever be I'm just really nervous I -"

Jen didn't let her finish the sentence before she pulled her friend in a tight embrace.

"You look beautiful as always. Everyone loves you - they begged for you to come tonight Thor said that they want you to get the party started with your dancing" Jen fixed Karma's hair a little bit. Her hair was curled loosely, with light makeup and bright red lip. 

Karma laughed "I am so happy to have met them, they are such amazing people." 

"Are you ready to have fun and how out?"

"Vamos!"

******

"Brother look at you!" Thor boomed as he went to hug Loki who groaned when was pulled into the bear hug. Thor eyed his brother proudly - looking like the dashing young man that he always knew Loki to be. Loki smiled reminding Thor of the younger brother he felt was still alive somewhere in him. 

"You look like the King you were born to be Brother" Loki returned the compliment. Though he was surprised that there was no bitterness in his voice. Had this mortal already gotten into his subconscious? 

Thor eyes beamed with love for his brother - proud of the changes Loki has been going through the last few weeks. Seeing Thanos strangle Loki's clone killed Thor on the inside; it wasn't really his brother but seeing him die "twice" was enough for him. Thor couldn't bear to lose him a third time.

"Where is Karma?!" Tony yelled looking up the stairs. Jen had arrived in her black short dress with red accessories - representing Thor. As Jen made her way down the stairs, Thor eagerly ran to take her hand; kissing it gently.

"A lovely maiden all by herself??" Thor frowned as he helped her down the rest of the way. "Now that has to be changed. You look amazing in red by the way." Jen blushed. 

"Just waiting for the right muscle I guess" she teased. 

"Achm, cute PointBreak. Now where is your friend" Tony asked annoyed. 

Jen rolled her eyes "Calm yourself ass wipe. She's coming" 

Loki snickered he was starting to like Jen, she had the attitude, and nerves to speak her mind - just like Karma. However, Karma still held back a bit while Jen she just went full throttle at whoever. 

"Oh I have a funny story tell" Thor bounced excitedly, talking to Jen and whoever would listen. At this point mostly everyone in the Avengers were basically around them waiting for Karma. "One time Loki turned into a snake because he knows I love snakes.."

Loki rolled his eyes and shoved his hands into his pockets - NOT THIS AGAIN! They were 8 for freaking sakes. Loki had just learned how to shape shift into things and wanted to try something out. 

"Then he was like blrg it's me. Then he stabbed me" Thor finished. Well Loki wasn't perfect, I'm sure if these Midgardians could they would stab their siblings too; if they cast a lightning bolt on them. 

Listening to his brother retell the story, he couldn't help the smirk that slid across his face. Back when they were best friends, inseparable, always fighting.

Loki looked up and his heart went straight into his throat. Up at the top of the stairs his Midgardian stood, unsure of herself - looking down at everyone else.

"Right Brother.." but Loki didn't even hear Thor; and following his younger brother's gaze he found out why. A big grin drew at his mouth and he looked at Jen who had an equally big grin, if not bigger. 

There she was, her red hair curled, accents of black and gold around her with HIS royal colors on her body - mimicking his armor color. Loki felt his knees go weak at the goddess before him, who started to make her way down the stairs. 

Everyone stopped and stared at her; smiles went around the room. They knew who this girl was, when Thor had brought her into his life, he brought in another member of the family. 

"There she is! Look at her WHOOP WHOOP!" Tony yelled and fist pumped in the air, Karma giggled to herself but once she spotted her long hair God she stumbled a little. She gulped as she saw his mouth agape staring at her - looking like he was drooling over some delicious food. 

"Wow Reindeer Games this is the first time I've seen you with your mouth open but no words" Tony sneered as he swirled his drink in his hands. "Doth someone have a little crush on the fair maiden hmm" he smirked. 

Loki narrowed his eyes at him. "Man of Iron I would suggest you keeping your mouth shut, unless you want a repeat of what happened a few years ago."  

He walked over to meet Karma at the bottom of the staircase, extending his hand to reach hers. When they touched, oh the magic was there and it took everything in his power not pull her into a kiss. He knew he needed to wait for her to be ready - after all she's been through; including him beating her a few days ago. He couldn't forgive himself for doing that yet. 

He kissed her hand gently, seeing the red in her cheeks brighten. Loki wondered how far down that blush went - oh how he was dying to find out. 

"Hi" she softly spoke not meeting his gaze. He hooked his fingers under her chin to look at him. 

"Beauitful" he murmured. 

His fingers gently drew circles over her chin, tickling her and for a moment both forgot where they were - it seem to happen every time they stared into each other's souls. Karma felt her heart explode. How she wanted to taste his lips, run her hands all over his body - feel his breath against hers. 

"Karma!!" Nat shouted snapping her back to reality. 

"Natttyyy" Karma shouted as she ran over to her; jumping into her arms and wrapping her legs around her waist. Nat being the Black Widow; was more than capable of managing the weight of Karma. 

This however sparked male testosterone to go around the room. 

"WHOOP WHOOP OWW" came the shouts from the boys. Tony of course leading with his henchmen behind him i.e Clint, Steve, Thor even Bruce. The girls rolled their eyes at each them while laughing. 

"Karm come here I need to talk to you" Nat pulled her away to the bathroom leaving the boys with their drinks. 

They walked arm in arm to the bar ordering their drinks, Karma looked down at the table making patterns with her fingers. Nat cocked her head to the side looking at the girl before her. Her bruises were starting to fade more and over the years she's known Karma she looked to her like a younger sister. It took her a while to figure out that Alex had been beating her, Nat knew before anyone else had though. When Karma didn't show last year because she was "sick" Nat started getting suspicious. It was always when Karma was around Alex that somethings happened - too much so to be a coincidence. 

But seeing Karma now - in this stunning dress, looking the best she had seen her, Natasha needed talk to her about the living arrangements. 

"So you and Loki are getting along ok" she eyed her carefully.

"Everything is fine" Karma smiled as she took a sip of the drink. Everything was fine in the sense of them getting along, Loki had been helping out a lot. It was the fact Karma fiend for him, wanted him, needed him. Every time they looked at each other it was like a magnet pulling them close. It was as if their souls were destined to be, as if fire passed though her veins with every touch. She always helped everyone out, gave everyone advice but when it came to her she could never take her own. 

"I just.. Nat I know you knew about Alex before anyone else. I never thought I would be attracted to any guys ever...or anyone for that matter. But Loki..I don't know he stares at me and it's like he looks right through me, he sees me, the real me. My hurt and pain." 

"You do realize you guys are similar?"

Karma just smirked. Of course this is the third person now to tell her and she realized that. Loki could've killed her if he wanted to the night they fought; if he really tried he could've easily done some serious damage. Karma wasn't mad at him, she knew he didn't really want to hurt her, he was pushing her away because he was scared.  

"Nat I don't think I ever felt this way. I'm so use to being abuse and still I am letting Alex treat me the way he does...Loki doesn't need damaged goods. He is a God after all" Karma sighed heavily. She would never be good enough for anyone...not with the amount of bodies shes had.

"Look Mama, it is not your fault you were brought into this world the way you were. Karma you are strong, independent, stubborn, fun. I mean look we love you to death - Tony told Thor that they would be uninvited if they didn't bring you. Do you not realize how much everyone wants to be around you? Enjoy your presence, you taught almost everyone here how to dance Salsa, taught Clint's wife how to cook some amazing Cuban food, you've gotten every man here drunk off your drinks to the point where Tony danced in your bra that one time at Thanksgiving on top of the table."

Karma was hunched over the bar clenching her sides, wiping away the tears of laughter streaming down her face.

"Oh gosh and Pepper had to literally drag him down by his ear and he kept humping her to the Reggaeton that was playing" Karma hardly got through that sentence with the amount of snorting she started to do. That is how Natasha knew she was turning back into her old self, when you really got her laughing she started to do a cute little snort. It was too adorable. 

"I've missed this laughter so much" Tony's voice came behind the girls, his hand went on Karma's shoulder. Karma reached up to caress it - feeling all the callouses from him working on his suit. Thor might have been the first one she met and was really close with, but Tony was the father figure in her life. He just assumed the role so naturally; always making sure Karma got home safely, made sure she had food in the fridge when she hadn't been to work because of Alex. 

Tony is many things; a hard head, a goofball, an inventor, a genius, Iron Man - but he always had the soft spot for this girl in his heart. He only wished he knew of her situation sooner than later because now trying to help her would only kill her. Now with that dangerous, maniac, whose brain is a bag full of cats God living with her - heavens he could've strangled Thor right then and there when he had told them Loki would be staying with her. Luckily, Pepper got him into mediation so he had to do close his eyes and breathe in and out for a minute. 

"Lets dance little girl, Pepper said you need to help me with my hips?" Tony reached out his hand and she took it.

"We'll finish talking later Tash" she said before Tony dragged her on to the dance floor.

"El Dia De Mi Suerte" by Hector Lavoe came on, when Karma hears the old school music she gets lost in her own world. As the music starts to play she places Tony to a good position to start.

"Ok Man of Iron as Loki calls you lead." she smirks at him. He cocks his head as he starts to move with her. 

"Move your hips more, loosen up. Do I need to give you some more liquor?" she jokes as he twirls her.

"So you and Rock of Ages?" he cocks an eyebrow at her.

"What about him?"

"You guys are doing the deed? dating? talking? what?" 

From far away Loki eyes the woman he is starting feel for move her beautiful body around. The mortal who has stolen is starting to steal his heart like a thief in the night. His stomach clenches as he watches Tony swirl her around, his hands grip a little to tightly on the glass of Asgardian liquor. He only let out a silent sigh while he shook his head. Could she truly want him after knowing all he had done? And what would happen if Loki slipped up and let her get close to him - or worse - she slipped up and let him get close to her. Would he make her hate him for her own good?

"Deep in thought brother?" Thor rumbled as he stretched out his hand on Loki's shoulder; and much to Thor's surprise Loki didn't pull away. He leaned into his brother's touch.

"I suppose" was all the response that came; as Thor followed his brother's gaze to Karma. 

"She is an interesting thing, isn't she?" Thor hummed as he took a sip from his glass. Loki could only continue his gaze at her as she smiled and danced her life away. "So bubbly, selfless, lovable, patient, forgiving." 

Loki shot back his drink before shoving the glass to his brother for more. A breathy nose laugh came from Thor, his brother was hard headed indeed. 

"I don't know what you're talking about. Thor needed my help so I let his brother stay, Tony - that is it." Karma firmly told Tony as he spun her around pulling her close to him.

"You do know he has a small crush on you" he teased. 

She rolled her eyes "Dip me" she ignored his comment. 

"I'm serious Karm he sounded really worried about you when he and Thor came after they found out about Alex, which you know some of us been figured out." as he dipped her.

"I am a big girl I can take care of myself, I've been doing it most of my life anyways." 

"Well that is a problem then isn't it? Maybe you should stop being stubborn and let those who want to care for you; love you and protect you." he snapped, patience running thin.

"Then it is a full round circle of debt" she shot back; at this point they had stopped dancing. Just staring at each other, beckoning the other to continue. Tony knew the girl didn't step down from a challenge. He frowned down at her, his heart starting to break at her words. Is that how she felt? She couldn't have others truly love and care for her - because she would owe them? If Tony could he would go and pound everyone back home in Cuba for instilling such values in her. 

As he was about to speak - Clint pulled Karma around so he could dance with her. 

"Finally! Its party time" he spun her as she giggled. The Avengers truly felt like her family; though she still kept to herself, they loved her and she really did know that. 

"How are things going with Loki living with you?" Clint asked curiously. 

She felt nauseous; her anxiety was starting to act up - suddenly she felt the air in the room become thick. Why the hell was everybody asking about him? Why did it matter? Is it because they knew they fought each other? Or that he is that maniac God who tried to enslave the entire human race? How the heck could she explain to people what she couldn't explain to herself?

How were things with him? They were complicated. She wanted him, she had gotten herself off to the thought of him making love to her - scars and all. The fire in her burned for him, why? She hadn't had the slightest idea. Oh heavens, was this him? Could he control her feelings for him? Did she really want him? What if he used her? 

"Brother.." Thor started..

"Karma!? Babygirl" Clint's voice echoed.

Loki was already by Karma's side on the ground before Thor could get up from the stool. Loki had flung the bar stool far back as soon as he had heard her name being called in a worried way. He pushed his way through people as he saw Bruce on the ground next her body.

"What happened? Is she ok?" Loki wheezily asked as she crouched beside her cradling her head in his hands. At that moment everyone look at each other - these two were eventually going to fall in love, it was that obvious. Thor looked down as Loki tried to wake up Karma - calling out her name gently.

Karma's eyes fluttered open her face contoured into a confused look. What the hell happened? The last thing she remembered was dancing with Client and now she was looking up at everyone. Her face turning bright red as she realized who was holding her head. 

Loki. 

"What happened?" she whispered out as she tried to sit up. 

"You fainted baby girl - I think you may have had a slight panic attack." Client answered as brought her water to sip.  Everyone crowded around her as she slowly sat up, trying to get to her feet. Loki held on to her hips tightly causing her to lean on him. She inhaled the scent of him, causing her to nuzzle his neck as he picked her up. 

"You want to go home Karma?" he whispered in her ear ; shooting warmth down in her core. All Karma could do was nod against his neck.

Natasha walked up to them and kissed her forehead before turning to Loki.

"Please be careful taking her home, have her call me."

He nodded understandably. He was annoyed as tried to take her home but everyone kept stopping him; warning him to get her home safe. Norns these mortals need to shut it before Loki went back to his old ways. He was more than capable of getting this girl home safely. As Loki left with her in his arms Thor stood by grinning with Jen.

"Wounder if this will give them the push they need" she asked him while gulping down the Asgardian drink. 

******

Karma came to when she felt the breeze hit her head, she needed the fresh air. The room was becoming stuffy with all the questions concerning her and Loki. As well as all the people in the room she felt like she was trapped. 

Loki had put her down so she could walk; heels in hand as they walked together in silence. Not uncomfortable. 

It was relaxing to be by the side of the man whom she dreamed of. 

It was relaxing to be by the side of the woman whom he dreamed of.

Silently, they never wanted the walk to home to end. Being in the presence of one another was more than they could ever ask for. karma forgot about Alex, her situation, her rapes, her abuse.

Loki was the first to break the silence.

"Are you ok?" 

"Better now thank you. They just kept asking me about us - how things were going" she said honestly. They were almost to her door when he stopped her and turned her to face him.

"What about us?" he asked those yes boring into her soul yet again.

"Just that uhm I guess how are things going - Tony he.." she hesitated looking off to the side. 

"Eyes on me" his commanding tone made her shiver. "What did he say? and don't think about lying you know I will be able to tell." he titled her head to look at him. Her pout and the small amount of nervousness sending signals to his dick. 

"He said that you might have a crush on me and that you were really worried about me when you met Alex" she replied still looking at him. He had opened his mouth to say something but ended up closing it shaking his head. He let go of her chin and walked ahead. 

As they got home, she opened the door; trying to reach for the light. However, that plan was shot as she was suddenly whisked off her feet, back slammed into the wall. Loki's mouth attacked hers as his body pinned her between him and the wall.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really want to continue this story but it seems like it's not what a lot of people want to read like my other story. >.<

Karma's head swirled as she tried to take in everything that was happening. 

Cool lips pressed against hers, a strong body - for someone who was on the leaner side; was holding her up against the wall. Her legs were over his arms and her arms around his neck. Loki's soft thin lips eagerly pressed against hers, his tongue gently ran on her bottom lip for permission. Hesitantly, she allowed him in her mouth - so he could explore her. 

She danced her tongue with his in a tango and allowed him to lead. His mouth was cold against her, thinking it must be because of his Joutun heritage. Her hands explored the skin on the back of his neck; as one gently caressed circles over it, as her other ventured into his hair.

Oh it was so silky and soft, not at all what she expected, with as much gel as he used she expected at least a build up of hard strands. But no, it was soft and she gently combed her fingers through it - earning a purr of approval. 

Time seemed to stand still as Loki kept her pinned between the wall and his body. His hands were becoming needy and he needed more of her. With one arm he circled it around her waist -still keeping her up with one knee between her legs. The arm cradled behind her head.

She was lost in the pure bliss, the innocence of the feeling. The kiss deepening, becoming more urgent. Loki brushed his knees more upwards, grazing over her spot, causing Karma to whimper into his mouth. 

She titled her back against the wall; this was becoming so much in so little time. Her head spinned at the sensations of kisses he was placing along her jaw and neck. He slowly sucked each part of skin carefully and diligently.  

Her body was on fire, this was a feeling she never felt before. At this rate he could bring her to climax without touching her sexually. This was a different sensation than it was with Alex. With anyone who took her against her will. She figured it was because she wanted him and she would give herself freely. She wanted this choice. This was loving, caring and tender and no doubt in her mind, that if it were to go further Loki would make endless love to her. He would make up for everything she has been through and show her what it would be like to be loved.

Loki reveled in the taste of her, skin tasting so sweet, the little whimpers she made were like a lullaby, and her touch set fire to his cock. Valhalla she was, indeed. He tried to control himself from leaving any marks on her, he didn't want to cause her any more pain than what she was in with that mortal. 

He couldn't wait to finally claim her as his; so he could easily kill Alex. But for now, one step at a time and one action at a time. He would make sure she would be safe and sound no matter how much longer she had to endure him. 

Loki found his way back to her lips and eagerly they clashed teeth as their breathing became heavier. She caught his bottom lip in between her teeth, and gently pulled on it - nibbling it. Right then and there staring into each other's eyes, Loki could've taken her against the wall if it were up to him. The way she smirked with his bottom lip in her mouth did things to him. The thoughts that were running through his head were short of kosher, Norns, this mortal has completely ruined him. She occupied his mind day and night and he wasn't even mad nor sorry about it. 

For a few moments; when they finally parted lips for breathing room, they just stood there - still in the dark; holding each other tightly. 

Finally and hesitantly, he lowered her down on the ground, never breaking the eye contact. 

Briefly, it was like Karma could see her life in his eyes, and for a moment she was only aware of him. 

Not her past, not her present, not her own self - just Loki. The God before had stunned her - speechless. He wanted her, he truly did and Karma was excited and she felt normal. Like she didn't have the life she had and she could have a normal, healthy relationship. Well, as normal as it could possibly be despite the fact the man was a God. 

His hands gripped her waist tightly, as if she would vanish into thin air if he were to let her go. She felt loved and wanted.

He sighed heavily, and eventually did let go of her curvy hips, the ones he wanted to pull tightly to him as they laid down in bed. The ones he wanted to grip as she rode him into oblivion while he extracted those beautiful melodies from her.

"Good night Loki" her voice cracked and she looked up at him with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Good night mama" was all he said as he went into his room shutting the door behind him. He leaned up with his back against the door and covered his hands. 

He was falling. Hard. Fast. And for once he realized he did not regret having such feelings 

******

Karma jerked herself awake at a nightmare, breathing heavy she placed a hand on her chest. She was covered in sweat and quivered in the sheets. How much she hated her nightmares, always reminding her she would never be normal. Usually she would have a hurt, dry throat when she woke up from these - she assumed she screams in her sleep when they get worse. 

She slowly stood up and went to the kitchen for some water, rubbing the sleepy from her eyes. She chugged down the water like her life depended on it - tears of Jesus. As she went back to her bedroom she froze as she heard whimpering. 

She furrowed her brows, wondering if one of the dogs was up but when she looked to towards the couch both were sound asleep. That could only mean..

This time it sounded like a cry..a loud wail of agony.

Loki.

She ran to his room and pushed open the door; she saw him twitching on his bed, drenched in sweat as he kept crying out. She felt her heart break at the sight, Loki the one who was always in control, the one who showed no fear - emotions in general, the one who was the brain of everything - he was the one in distress now. Karma had to force herself to move to his side of the bed. She bent over shaking his shoulders, doing nothing. 

"No,No. Stop" he screamed at her, though she knew it wasn’t directed at her.

"No. I'll listen please enough. No more heat please Master Thanos." 

Karma's eyes widen, was he dreaming of after he fell? She had to wake him up - knowing how damaging nightmares can be to the body, mind and heart. She sat on the bed and grabbed his cheek.

"Loki..wake up"

Nothing. Still whimpers and cries, now some were coming out of her as wrll. She shivered at thinking what else he could say, although she didn't want to hear anymore, didn't want any insight. This ordeal made her want to vomit. Loki was tortured. 

"Loki baby..wake up"

Suddenly, he shot out of bed and grabbed her wrist, it startled her as she jumped slightly as he looked around, hyperventilating. He swallowed thickly and groaned as he captured her whole body and pulled her close to him. As if she could be his protector, comforter. His head was in the swell of her breasts, breathing returning back to normal as he took in her scent. 

She didn't know what to say or do, so she simply wrapped him up in her arms and let him hold her. The feeling was rather nice and not normal for her. She never had someone cuddle her the way Loki was. She never had someone pull her close, and tightened their grip around her, enjoying her, savoring her. She rather liked this new feeling . 

"Loki, are you ok?" she whispered gently as she pets him. 

He nods. 

She tried to pry him off of her, but he growled and pulled her close to him. Her eyes widen at how possessive he was being right now - it turned her on. Lord Karma she thought to herself, now is so not the time.

She shook her thoughts before asking,

"Do you want me to stay here with you."

A few minutes went by and she thought he had fallen asleep, but another nod was felt. Karma bit back a little moan at just the answer he gave, as he laid back down, he pulled her body with him. She let him arrange them the way he wanted and slowly she felt him drift back off to sleep.

As he slept she couldn’t help but notice, this was the very first time they were skin to skin contact - him having no shirt....and when she lifted up the blanket...no pants...just boxers. The fact that all she wore herself were a pair of boy short underwear and an over sized t-shirt. Why the heck was she getting all hot and bothered? The way one of her bare legs was drooped over Loki's bare leg made Karma shiver. It was so sensual. She rubbed it over his making him croon in his sleep. The way her head was on his chest - it shot a vibration down her spine. She could get use to nights like this.

Ok Karm, go the freak to bed. Luckily she did not have any trouble falling asleep, because she could hear his heart beating underneath her to lull her into a deep slumber.

_A beautiful sight stood before Karma, this was a new dream for her. It was very very rare of her to dream of something so..light. The room she was in was lit well along; the walls were candles, and sun was peeking through the balcony. The room itself was flourished in white and gold, the walls had vines growing out from them; and on them were tones of purple flowers. Something she had never seen before, so she didn't understand how she could dream of them. In the middle of the room was a small fire inside of a big bowl looking thing. Similar to a witches cauldron. She walked carefully to it, as if it was beckoning her to come closer, she saw a figure standing in the middle of it. Upon reaching it; she gasped - it was Loki. He looked..different; much younger, in a long green tunic and green pants, a long shoulder length vest that came past his knees. One of the long sleeves on the tunic was normal, however the the one on his left arm was ruffled. His hair long, no hair product of any kind, it came to his shoulders into little wave patterns with it tucked behind his ear. He didn't speak to her - simply just stared at her which made her uncomfortable._

_"This is how I saw him last" Karma jumped at the voice that sounded sweet as honey. She turned around and was greeted at the sight of a beautiful woman - who radiated warmth, light and was queenly. Her hair was long, dark blonde; a braided crown along the front of her head, the rest of it waterfalled down her back. The dress she wore was a sea blue color with a gold breast plate and gold vambraces up and down her arms. Her beautiful eyes were blue that boarded slightly dark grey and Karma knew instantly that she had to be royal of some sort._

_"I - I'm sorry I'm a-afraid I do not understand" the stutter coming to her, even in her damn dreams._

_The woman simply smiled - it was warm and welcoming and Karma's heart pounded. She could recognize a warm smile like that anywhere._

_No. It can't be. Can it?_

_"Thank you for caring for my sons." she sweetly said._

_Oh. My. Lanta. Queen Frigga._

_At this moment Karma was all too aware of how she was dressed; still in just her underwear and over sized shirt that she thanked the heavens covered her to her knees. And because she was aware of the presence in front of her she sank down to her knees._

_"Your majesty I-"  but she was cut off before she got the chance to finish that sentence._

_Frigga was in front of her, hooking her fingers under her chin to have Karma look at her. Thor may look like her, but that touch - the way she did that simple gesture reminded Karma so much of Loki._

_"Dear, I invited you here. Relax I just want to talk to you." the way she spoke was exactly like Loki - it is uncanny that she wasn't his birth mother._

_Still, Karma was confused as hell and it must have shown her face because Frigga started to explain._

_"Come dear,-" she held out her hand and Karma took it. "My sons are something else aren't they?"_

_Oh you have no idea ma'am. One is a big bunch of energy, always hyper and nosy. The other is an egotistical maniac who goes from being soft to ready to kill me in matter of seconds. However, she kept her mouth shut. They walked on to the balcony; looking out at the clear blue skies and gold and purple building down below. Wherever they were - was absolutely breathtaking._

_"I have been keeping an eye on them and you. I've seen how you managed them quite well. It amazes me how much energy you have to keep up with them, how their different personalities pulls out your different ones. Thor loves you dearly and he must trust you quite a bit to have asked you to care for Loki. Though he knows Loki is a big boy and can care for himself, that is still his younger brother and that is all Thor will ever see. Thor will always love him, and he will always want his brother back. Thor lost Loki along time ago even before -" she choked back and took a deep breath._

_Finally finding her voice, and praying she was going to say the right thing,_

_"Your majesty, I care a whole deal for your sons. Thor when I first met him, was a fluff ball to say the least, always eager to learn our ways, always treating me like a child. And Loki...well.. he is hot and cold. I tried to ask him about you - of course it was a round about answer. I even told him that he needed to stop being a baby and get over himself when it came to Odin."_

_Frigga laughed and shook her head, placing her head in her hand._

_"My dear, how did that work out?"_

_Karma giggled, "Not good at all, it got to the point where he read me off, so I read him and we ended up fighting - literally."_

_"Oh my, I'm so sorry my son attacked you I taught him better than that. I should haunt him for that actually."_

_"It is fine. I understand where he is coming from. I hurt deeply like he does. Different reasons."_

_"Hm. You see Loki is always so perceptive of everyone but himself" a sad smile crept up on her face. It gave Karma chills just looking at it; it's as if that one sentence took Frigga back in time to a moment, a place._

_"I'm aware of your situation as well. The torture and abuse you've gone through, it is no wonder you can handle Loki and are not afraid of him. You've handled worse." she sounded empathetic. She reached out her hand for Karma gripping it tightly._

_"it is fine. I fought all my life and I have come to terms with the fact I will probably be fighting for the rest of it." a tear escaping - damn now is not the time._

_"You're strong - I can feel it in you, you are a fighter. That's what Loki is drawn to in you." Karma snapped her head up and frowned._

_Frigga gave a knowing look._

_"Yes, my dear my youngest is actually quite fond of you, he was never good at showing emotions. When he feels himself becoming too close - he draws back and hurts those he is growing fond of. That is how he protects himself."_

_All she could do was shake her head, this can't be. Why her? Of all people, no Goddess he could have, want, love - he...truly wanted her. Despite the fact they had a full blown make out session when they got home. Karma had put it on the drinks_

_"I need you to do me favor" her voice quivered as she turned to look at Karma. Her eyes begged for Karma to be the answer she needed._

_"I'll...ok what is it?"_

_"I need you to get through to Loki, please. He won't react the way you would like for him to at first ,but he is so fond of you he will listen and it will eventually seep into his thick skull. I want you to get it_ _through to him that; we love him. Odin really loved him , he did not simply take Loki as a prized possession, nor as a ultimatum. Odin wasn't dumb he knew of the two Loki was more the responsible one, the wiser one. He just thought if he did make Thor king that the position would make him realize he needed to buckle down. Take ownership in his people. Loki swears he knows everything - but that is far from the truth. He twisted everything due to his insecurities, and see how that ended up? Everyone paid a price."_

_Well this was new information Karma was tying to process. She rubbed her temples, feeling them throb._

_"I can tell you this much, Your Majesty - Thor has calmed quite a bit. He is very much educated in 'midgardian' knowledge and has learned a great deal of humility through his ex."_

_"I know he has. He has truly found himself..now I need you to help Loki. Promise you will do this for me?" she was fading as she held out her hands, her warm smile sending positive, confident energy through Karma._

_"Yes, My Queen. I will." she reached out for her hands but when she went to touch them, hers passed through._

Karma let out a hard gasp as she sat up in bed, she felt beside her noting how Loki was no longer there. She frantically got up and rushed out his room. 

She slid into the living room when she heard a chuckle behind her.

"Missing me already mama?" his voice rang in her ear. 

She turned around blushing, of course she was...well she needed to talk to him about her...well not even just dream but her chat with his mother. And knowing what happened last time she knew this wasn't going to be an easy task. 

Suddenly, she felt a panic attack creep up on her. Oh God no. She started hyperventilating and Loki concerned for her, quickly rushed to her side and pulled her down on the couch with him. Even though he wanted to so badly wrap her up in his arms, he knew he couldn't that would only worsen.

When she finally came back down from it, Loki looked down on her with great concern in his eyes.

"Are you alright baby?"

Baby. Baby. Baby?

"I uhm I need to talk to you about something" she stuttered out. 

Loki raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"Oh? and what exactly do you need to speak to me about, that caused you in to a panic attack?"

"I uhm I talked to your......mother." she said slowly letting the last word roll of her tongue.

His eyebrows furrowed. 

Oh no. This was impossible Frigga, she thought to herself. 

"What does that mean?" he was suspicious. Honestly, so was she - how the heck did Frigga contact her through her dreams and why not just talk to Loki if she could do that. But Karma never backed down on a promise, so she was inclined to keep it.

"I mean I talked to her Loki, she came to my dream last night"

The look on face looked as if he was slapped. 

"Karma, this isn't funny." he warned. That tone. Shit. She recognized that tone, it was the one he used before they fought.

"I know I am serious. She wants me to talk to you -"

"Enough! - " he shouted at the top of his lungs, making her jump back in fear - she was truly scared now. It was one thing to tell him about himself, but clearly it was another to tell him about his family...mother. 

Frigga, a little help. 

"I know you and my brother are close. But just because he has told you stories doesn't mean you know her. How could she have 'visited' you? She doesn't even know you." he huffed, pacing back and forth now. He stopped in one spot and eyed the red haired girl, whose eyes were now full of fear. 

"Well??" he roared.

"Loki..I'm I'm serious. She told me to tell you that she and Odin loved you and that Odin didn't take you out of vain or for a reward she-"

"Stop! You know nothing!"

"Loki, Odin loves you so much she said that the only reason Odin gave Thor the throne was in hopes that one day Thor would wa -" her eyes went wide and she screamed as she ducked. The dagger that was coming at her going through the wall. For moment she just stood there looking at the dagger to Loki and back, mouth agape. 

"The hell Loki?" she screamed. This man is going to kill her - she was sure it would've been Alex. 

  
"Why are you taunting me? I told you to be careful when speaking of my family didn't I not?" he was pacing again, hands going up to his hair pulling out of his scalp. 

"Loki! Stop. Why are you questioning me as if I want to hurt and break you? You truly are perceptive of everyone but yourself" she huffed out crossing her arms. Loki's eyes snapped up and there was a danger in them that told Karma to run. Fear didn't even describe it when he lunged at her, she felt herself shake and her blood turn cold. 

A slam was heard but when she opened her eyes, she didn't find herself against a wall, or on the floor instead she found Loki up at the wall, crying - no doubt about this time crying. As she tried to approach him he stopped and held out his hand. 

"Don't touch me"

"Loki"

"No." he turned to leave, opening the front door when he bumped into Alex. 

No.No.No.No.No. Not Now. Please Not Now. 

"Lackey, Hi." he said, Loki just shoved him out the way while, Alex licked his lips looking at Karma in just her underwear and t shirt. 

"Well, Good morning to you too Mamita"  he purred. 

As much as Loki's heart and soul screamed at him to go back, his body and mind told him not to. When he was mad - there was nothing anyone could do to change his mind. He had only hoped he didn't have to pay the consequences for leaving her alone with her abuser.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is back - sorry!
> 
> WARNING: CHAPTER CONTAINS HUMILIATION - and it isn't against leashes and collars I love the idea however, I made it more sadistic more torturous as she doesn't want Alex so why would she willingly be naked and walking around like a dog with someone who abuses her.

"What do you want Alex?" Karma deadpanned, rolling her eyes as she turned her back to him heading straight for the kitchen. 

"Well, hello to you too you bitch" he snarled, his lips snarling as well. He was the ugliest person - inside and out - Karma ever did see. 

She took a cold water bottle out of her fridge, taking a deep breath, banging her head against the door. 

Please God above, kill me now. 

She rolled her eyes as she turned and took a sip. She eyed him up and down as he stood in the doorway. 

“I repeated, what do you want Alex” her patience was running thin and it did not go unnoticed by him. 

“You better watch who you are speaking to zorra, that little roommate of yours is making you grow some balls huh?” he took a threatening step towards her. “Need I remind you who I am and what you owe me” he grabbed the back of her head. 

Much to his surprise she didn’t hiss or try to resist. 

What was the point? He would have his way with her, usually when he was a way for a week he would come back full force. 

“No, Alex. You don’t” she sighed and took his hand starting to lead him to her bedroom; much to his amusement. She never lead the way only ever followed behind; her head down, or was dragged forcefully. This was a new twist.

He stopped her however, spinning her around back him. He smiled a wolfish grin that made her want to vomit. 

“Let’s try the other room hmm?” he asked sliding his down her clavicle. 

Her eyes grew wide.

“Why?” she eyed him carefully.

“Just because I haven’t been to that room yet - we haven’t been to that room yet.” he winked and picked her up over his shoulder. 

Karma started noticing and compared little things between Alex and Loki. For starters, Alex wasn’t as smooth nor swift like her God. He was losing his balance with her over his shoulder, staggering to the right. He tried to open the door however, almost dropping her on her head. Granted he wasn’t a God but still the jerk was graceless. 

He threw her on the bed and began tearing at her clothes and biting her neck. She yelped and smacked the back of his head, causing him to pinch her. 

He was her rapist, dominator, abuser - and she his mule created and designed to bent to his every whim. 

She was sure he was shocked that he was getting no resistance at all, and the smug bastard he was; surely he thought she was enjoying. She never did. Why would she? Just because she gets wet doesn’t mean she enjoyed anything done to her. It was a body natural response she had learned.

She needed to be submissive right now because the quicker he fucked her, the quicker he left, the quicker he left, the quicker she can find Loki. She needed to keep her promise to Frigga.

His hands skimmed up and down her naked body, god they felt like scales scratching her. Unlike Loki, whose hands were soft on her skin. Alex had the harshest kisses in the world, with teeth clashing into hers sloppily, tongue darting in and out her mouth like a torpedo. Loki, the way he kissed with his tongue was a tango, that gently lead her. She moaned into Alex’s mouth unintentionally, thinking of last nights kiss. 

“Oohh my my my Mamita someone sure did miss me. I like this new side of you” the cocky bastard cooed as he slipped inside of her. No foreplay. No nothing. Of course not, he needed his nut and that was it. 

It wasn’t Alex she missed, it was Loki; and the only way she was surely going to get through this was picturing Loki on top of her - claiming her, owning her. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. 

Suddenly, she didn’t feel the callous hands; they were now soft and rubbing circles into her hips, she didn’t feel the brutal pounding to her cunt; it was leisurely strokes. She opened her eyes and it was no longer greasy hair, untamed beard and scars on the face she saw; it was now an angular, pale face, broad nose, black silky hair. Now those gorgeous blue-green eyes bore into her. 

She licked her lips and bit her lips as she felt him deep into her core. This wasn’t the real thing, but she could feel it like it was. How? She had no idea, but she didn’t concentrate on that; no, she concentrate on the God she saw above her, making her forget her situation. 

Karma gasped as she felt her spot being hit over and over again. This was heaven, she convulsed - legs flailing everywhere as said spot was being hit over and over again. She felt a hand come up around her neck, but non threatening. This was heightening her pleasure, who would’ve guess she had a choking kink. As soon as a little squeeze came around it she felt herself gush. 

“Ooh yes damn you never done with me before” she heard Loki’s voice ring. She smiled as she looked up at him. He still rammed into her and she felt another orgasm building up. She gripped his back and moaned aloud. 

“Give me one more” she heard him say. She wanted to please him, wanted to be good and show him how well she could obey him. Damn subconsciously, she wanted to submit to Loki, she would even kneel for him if he still wanted a mortal to. At this point the realization hit her, she would help him get over himself, his past but she would do anything for him as well. 

She reluctantly let go and plopped back down on the mattress. Bringing her legs up higher to his sides, so he could slip deeper, she brought her hand down in between them and started rubbing her clit. He grunted in approval and drilled her faster.

“Yes, oh god yes Loki.” she squeaked out. Her breathing becoming ragged. 

Suddenly, the hand at her throat squeezed harder, life threatening hard. Her eyes flew open as the vision of Loki faded and she now stared directly into a very angry Alex’s eyes. Her airways were becoming restricted as she started dry coughing. 

“Alex..” she barely got out, hands grabbing at his wrist, eyes starting to roll back her head. Her vision was slowly becoming blurry, she couldn’t swallow and was gasping for air as she clawed at him with all her might. 

Just as she was on the verge of passing out, Alex let up the pressure and sharp smack of his hand smacked across her face. 

“So you have fucked him huh?” he asked as he turned her over on her stomach. His weight bearing down on her as she tried to scramble away from his clutches. 

“Wha- What?” she was so confused, mind reeling. She felt him probing her backside - her eyes widen as she tried to kick him off. Though he was no God, he still had strength of a morital and Karma quickly realized she had no choice. 

She felt him push his hard member into her hole as she screamed out for mercy, to deaf ears as he rutted into her without mercy. 

“I’ll make you forget that man, make you forget your night with him. What you think this is? Calling me by another man’s name.” his hand snaked around her neck and again, squeezing it on the verge of making her pass out. 

Karma now understood - she called out Loki’s name at the height of her pleasure. Damn. She did this to herself this time. She held back her tears as she felt the sharp sting of his nails scratch at her back; this wasn’t even the punishment. It was going to get worse. Much, much worse.

******

Loki’ heart and conscious panged at him - damn him. He had walked away, left her there with the man he knew was hurting her; making her bleed, cry, scream - her living nightmare. His stubborn ass left her there, defenseless as can be. 

Then again, when he is mad he doesn’t care about anyone, much less a mortal. A mortal, who brought up his mother - why had she came to her and not him? The amount of nights he had spent weeping himself to sleep; knowing that he was the cause of his mother’s death. 

Some silvertongue he had. 

Telling Kurse which way to take out of spite, hoping that he would destroy the planet he had once called home, not even realizing it lead to his mother’s demise. Loki palmed his face so hard, his mind reeling with so many questions - so many agonizing questions. He was almost to Karma’s office when he felt a tight pressure in his chest, cloaking himself to everyone; he got down on bent knees and let out a wail. The tears were pouring down his face as he looked up to the sky for answers.

“Mother..why go to her? Why not me? I’d give my all, I’d give everything, I’d give my magic just to see your beautiful face again. To see you smile down on me, on Thor.” he banged his fist down on the concrete, letting it split his knuckles. On shaky legs, he brought himself to stand and go to Jen. 

Jen was smiling when she saw Loki walk through the elevators door that lead straight into the work area. The smile suddenly faded as she saw the swollen, redness in his eyes. She narrowed her eyes in a warning stare at him, silently threatening him.

“Loki..” she sharply said as she eyed him up and down, she could tell something was amiss - he was looking at the ground. She pulled him into her office, locked the door and closed the blinds. 

“Karma?” she was worried when Loki’s gaze never met hers and he turned his head in shame. Jen felt her blood boil, she grabbed his face with one hand - giving him a warning squeez - turning him to meet her gaze.

“My best friend? … Loki”

He gulped hard never had a mortal intimidated him as much as this shrimp had. 

“She’s with...Alex” 

Jen let go of his face and Loki had to rub his cheeks; stretching his jaw. 

“What happened to make you leave her with him? What happened the night at the party? I saw y’all leave together” she folded her arms and hip against the desk.

“We did, I carried her to the house and we..we mm” he shook his head and rubbed his temples. How could he leave this beautiful angel with the spawn of satan. The sweet sensations of her kisses on his made him shudder visibly to Jen. 

“Are you ok?” Jen looked genuinely concerned. Loki looked deep in thought.

“We had our first kiss that night. I..never felt such an intense range of emotions. I never felt so wanted by someone...I always felt like a monster, an outcast, unwanted. Karma, she..isn’t afraid to put me in my place.” he smiled slightly at that.

“You...kissed her?” Jen eye’s lightened up and she started jumping up and down around Loki. He eyed her as she danced around him like one of Karma’s dog. He put his arms around her waist to stop her. 

“Yes I kissed her and boy did I take her breath away” he tooted his own horn proudly. Jen rolled her eyes, shoving him in stomach. 

“So why on earth did you leave her with the bastard? You are truly bipolar Loki” she chaisted. 

“I..uhm look let’s just say some family issues came to her attention” 

Jen raised her eyebrows - signaling him to continue. 

Loki sighed and sat down on her couch, they truly were best friends; stubborn, and won’t take vague explanations for answers. 

“She told me my...err well Thor’s mother came to her in a dream, telling her some shit about missing us. There was more to the story she says but I just didn’t want to listen so I stormed out before I ended up hurting again.”

“Well, first thing is first; you ever hurt her and threatened like you did that night - I will personally make sure your Royal behind will never be able to sit on your lovely throne again” 

Loki smiled and nodded. Of course eventually Karma’s better half would threatened him if he ever so much as laid a finger on her. 

“Now unless you give her pleasure that is something different.” she wiggled her eyebrows at him. “Second of all Loki why give her an attitude? Thor told us both how close you were to your mom. I would think you would be happy to know she is reaching out in some way shape of form.”

“Not to me directly” he muttered under his breath.

“Loki are you jealous or mad that she came to her?”

“Well why her? They never met, she is a mortal.”

“Dios mio, ayudame. Loki, do you know why Thor thought of Karma in the first place?”

“I’m tired of getting into the same conversation. Yes, ok I do. The mortal is trust worthy”

“She cares Loki! You tried to freaking take over here - not just anyone would want you occupying there space. She trusts you enough to kill her in her sleep, she actually wants to help you get over your ‘pity party’ you throw yourself.” 

“Excuse me? But you have no idea who.. What I am. I don’t need to get over anything.”

“Stop being such a whiny brat. Dude, Thor wants you to stand on your own, accept and love who you are -” she swatted the back of his head half heartedly, half because she really wanted to him back for what he did to Karma. “And to move on from your past - which no, we still don’t know what you’ve been through - you need to let go and get this help.” 

Loki didn’t answer, he let out sob as he cried into his hands. Jen sat beside him and rubbed his back. 

“We all have a past, we all need help, we all don’t like something about ourselves - but we have to be strong and grow past it. You know I believe your mother watches over you and Thor, as long as Thor has known Karma she has watched her care for him and when you came into the picture - she watched her care for you. Understand this, there’s no other like mother’s love she will do whatever takes to protect her blood. Even if it means going to someone other than her family.”

******

Naked, wet and shivering; Karma curled herself up into a ball to try and keep herself warm. Her body was sore, and it burned as yet another cigarette burn was etched into her skin. She jerked and whimpered trying to scatter away. The chains around her wrists and hands would not let her. 

“Be still.” Alex hissed. He watched as writhed in pain, hiding her face from him. He crooked smile crossed his face - disgustingly as he put out one final burn on her cheek. 

“There your punishment is over...for now.” he said in the most sadistic tone Karma ever did hear. "You are going to come with me to a party on 72nd and you are going to wear nothing but this."

Karma had to force herself to look up and her eyes watered. 

"No, Alex please you promised anything but that. Please" she was begging for mercy at this point. She hated wearing that collar and leash, not that she had anything against those who loved it. Shit, maybe if someone taught her the right way, did it with love and passion, gave her actual pleasure from it; she would actually be willing. But with Alex, it was just to show everyone he knew how he tamed this Cuban girl, how she was an example of what happens when you steal from him, she was the price to pay. 

She felt the collar go around her throat, being pulled tightly to choke her yet again. This was the seventh time in the past hour Alex had dangerously brought her close to death by asphyxiation. He knew what do to though, to make sure he didn't have a body on his hands. She wheezed and coughed as her whole body seized. 

"Te calmas o te calmo" he hissed in her ear. "Now come on lets go" he pulled the leash. She tried to stand but was striked down again on the face by a hand.

"Nobody said for you to get up, crawl like the bitch you are" 

She let out shaky breath and followed him out. Luckily, it was a short "walk" to the car, her hands and knees hurt as pebbles were getting stuck in her skin. It was rather hard to crawl in the car as well without getting up on her legs. She tried sitting on her bum however once again she was met with a slap, so she laid on her stomach - it was humiliating. She tried to steady her breathing, her heart was pounding - Alex must've been furious to have heard her say Loki's name; he promised he would never let anyone see what he claimed. 

She closed her eyes as she pictured Loki pushing her up against the wall like he did last night. The way he made her feel safe in arms, the way his lips trailed down her neck; leaving everything in her being ablaze. The way he groaned when she tugged at his hair, the way she held him close to her so he could mush into one with her. How she wished she was back to last night; it seemed like time stood still and didn't move but now it felt like it went by too fast and in a blink of an eye she was here..with Alex.

Karma must've dosed off as she felt the leash pull her roughly to get up. She yelped and shot a glare at Alex, who just tapped his foot impatiently. She crawled out of the car and up to the house - everyone stopping in conversation and looking at them.

She looked up at Alex who wore a proud expression on his face, and when she looked around she saw men and women eyeing her down like a piece of meat. She stopped suddenly as she saw other women in the same situation as her.

No. No. He promised. He swore.

Another sharp tug on the leash had her back to reality - it didn't matter he was breaking his promise - he was planning to share her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weak lambs get devoured by the lion in the concrete jungle, the strong stand and rumble, the weak fold and crumble.

_He promised. He promised. He promised._

Karma held her eyes shut tight as he carried her into a dingy bedroom, that had the windows boarded up, the only source of light that came through was from the bathroom. She opened her eyes her whole body went numb; three other men were in there with their "pets". She shook uncontrollably in his arms and violently started shaking her head. He threw her the ground which caused her to land on her face before she could break the fall. The girls started circling around her, wickedness, unkindness in their eyes, smiles that had evil plans for her. 

One of them was Latina like herself, had long blonde hair to her hips, tattoos all over her back and a lip ring. The other two were darker complexion with beautiful unruly afros, their eyes were sky blue, and they both had their nipple pierced too.   

"Thank you Master & thank you Cuchillo for the new play toy" the Latina one was spoke up as she stood on her feet. Her master came over and smacked her on her butt and gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

"Yes thank so much, she even has piercings like us..how delightful" one of the Morena's spoke getting up on their feet. Their master came over to put money into Alex's hand. Karma started to stand on her feet but was pushed from behind. 

"No Mamacita, we like our playthings on their hands and knees" the Latina one spoke as she circled her. Karma shook violently on the ground and started weeping. She was tugged hard by the hair, looking into Alex's eyes she pouted and begged silently for him to release her. 

"P-please Alex, I promise nothing happened between us." she tried to vindicate herself to him again. 

"Still, you screamed another's name while I was claiming you, you need to be punished somehow, now be a good girl for my friends" he shoved her face to the floor. He heard him dab everyone up and left, leaving her in a room to be used and abused.

"Tsk. Tsk. We don't like when we give a filthy whore great pleasure and they decide to scream another's name, let's hope you don't do that with us. You better learn all six of our names soon girl." one of the girls spoke. 

Karma shot her head up eyes widen in fear, she felt like the room around her was closing in on her. She looked to the bed to see the men had completely discarded of their clothes and were stroking their members, while they smirked proudly at their "pets".

"We'll make it easy. I am Sienna" the Latina one started.

"Mika" 

"Alana"

"Sleepy"

"Joker"

"Danny"

Finding some fight left in her, Karma stood straight up quickly and bolted for the door. At this point if she would have to run in the street completely naked she would. She can't and will not submit without a fight - how she wished Loki would've stayed, she'd rather be fighting him again than having to deal with this. Her mind belonged to Loki, he did after all look into it and saw everything. He had touched her body even if it was clothed, he had touched her soul, he had touched her heart. As far as she was concerned if she would submit to anyone it would be him, and that goes with saying since they only known each other for a month or so. To Karma, after having that talk with Frigga it's like she had known him longer and they were destined to be together.

Something clamped around her throat and she was pulled back into a body. 

"Ooo we have a fighter here." Sleepy purred as she struggled in his grasp,

"We love a fighter, they're so much fun to break down - which they eventually will - they always submit" Alana came up to her front and twisted her nipple rings, she hissed in pain. 

"What's wrong love? Can't take a little pain?" she mocked. 

Karma bit her finger when it came to her mouth and kicked the girl. Her head was yanked back by Sleepy, who had a knife to her throat.

"I'd be careful if I was you - we paid good money for you. Imagine what Alex would say when we tell him what you've done..and believe me we will." he dragged her back with him to the bed. Sitting on his lap, hands grabbed her thighs forcing them apart and the assault begun.

******

"Where is she Loki?" Thor pushed him up against the wall, holding him by the collar of his shirt. 

Jen had called him to her office, letting him know the situation with his brother. Needless to say, Thor came in booming almost breaking the elevator doors. 

"LOKI!" he had shouted scaring everyone in the God's way, surely they were pooping their pants. Jen had to pry Thor off of Loki, which was hard for a 5'1 girl to do, she almost became sandwiched in between them.

"Boys!, this is not going to help. Thor get off your brother please" it was like babysitting children. This is probably what Heimdall had to go through to keep them apart, and even he was a God. 

"Why in all the nine realms would you leave her with him? After knowing all he has done to her?" Loki pushed past Thor and sat on the couch, head in his hand.

Why did he leave her? Because he was throwing a temper tantrum only because she was trying to help him? That his mother came to her and not him? That he was being prideful and stupid? Without even realizing it, he was quietly sniffling, he had jacked up big time...he could feel it. 

Jen and Thor gave each other knowing looks, he blames himself. They both sat on either side of him on the couch patting his back. Thor had never seen Loki like this, not even when their mother passed. He knew of course Loki was chocked up about it, he looked like a shadow of himself in the prison cell when he had came to him for help. Thor just wanted his brother back and he had hopped Karma would get through to him, he had started to lose hope until now, seeing his brother openly hurt and vulnerable. 

"Loki..what did she say to you that caused you to leave?" Jen didn't tell Thor anything about the dream or their mother - she had only told him that Loki had come in looking distraught and was panicking.

Loki couldn't breathe, he felt a lump in his throat and he chocked back one last tear before turning to look at his brother. His older brother, the one he had once called his best friend, the one who loved his tricks even if it was stabbing him. What had happened? How did they get to where they are, Loki felt like he had a void in his heart? When he found out he was adopted, when he felt like he was robbed of the throne, of being King. Karma was right after all, he was a stubborn, stuck up baby. 

_His Royal Cockiness._

Loki smirked a little at the nickname she had given him, the first time it left those lips when she was talking to Thor. He knew instantly she would be a feisty one. That she was, his feisty, redheaded mortal who wasn't scared to put him in his place. He wasn't capable of loving nor giving his heart to anyone anymore, but with her she was his dream, his solace. Could the fallen prince truly be able to give and take love? 

"She told me she had a dream with Mother." he had finally answered. 

Thor's eyes opened wide, mouth open - he looked absolutely confused. Jen had to bite back a giggle as Loki looked at his brother and waved his hand back forth in front of his face. She ended up having to slap Thor to get him to even talk. Loki made no attempt to hide his smirk. 

"I-I...uhm. What did she say?" 

"To be honest I only got bits and pieces of it..I didn't really want to listen. I heard something of Odin and her loved me and I wasn't some stolen relic and then she mentioned you, something about the reason why Odin gave the throne to you but.." he looked down feeling guilty - it was no secret he was jealous of Thor. 

"Loki what did you say and why did Father give me the throne?"

"I didn't want to hear the rest so I threw a dagger towards her."

"You what??" Thor jumped on top of his brother and started to strangle him. Jen eyes went wide and again attempted to break them up - good lord Queen Frigga how did you and your husband get anything done with these two? Every second she had to tear them apart. 

"Brother I knew she would dodge it, she has very good reflexes." he chocked out when Thor finally let up on his air passages. Loki threw his brother to the floor off of him rubbing his throat. 

Wow Loki was strong Jen thought herself. She nodded her head impressed by him. 

"Ok and? That doesn't give you an excuse to try and use her as a dart board." 

"She was trying to tell me what Mother said but I didn't listen, I was just so angry she repeated the last words Mother had said to me. I needed to get out of there before a repeat happened of the last time. I opened the door and Alex was there but I was just so caught up and I saw red I just pushed past and left."

"For your sake Loki, she better be there when we get home." Thor looked at Jen, she was scared - she didn't tell the boys she had been trying to get into contact with Karma the whole day to no avail. By this time it was already 6:00 at night and she heard nothing from her. She would kill the bastard herself if it came down to it. 

Without wanting to worry the boys too much she simply said,

"Call Tony tell him, Nat and Clint to meet us at her house please." she grabbed her purse, keys and pushed the two bickering Gods out of her office. She rolled her eyes annoyed, they needed a good ass whooping.

******

She curled herself up on the floor as more lashes came to her body. She whimpered and begged. She had been through enough to take it but this..this was on a sadistic level. Her face was covered in blood, she was unrecognizable. Granted, it probably wouldn't be as bad if she didn't put up a fight, but her being her she refused to go down without one. 

Pulled up to her feet by the belt around her neck, she was taken one more time by all three guys while their "pets" slept.

"Go wash yourself, you got 5 mins" as one of them pushed her into the bathroom.

She struggled to get on her feet, having to use the counter to pull herself up. She barely saw through the blood around her face; she winced as she touched it, feeling the lesions all along her. 

"Loki." she had whispered to herself as she cried and cleaned. Why she called out his name she had know idea, the thought of him comforting her actually quite literally comforted her. She needed no savior, no hero but the thought of him holding her right now, whispering sweet nothings in her ear appealed to her more than anything. 

Banging on the door was a warning for her to come out; in her mind she needed to escape, needed to flee but needed to be smart about it, their patience were running thin and she knew.

She left the bathroom crossing her arms over chest, looking down at the ground. 

"Sleep perra we'll give you an hour or so, than its our pets turn" that evil grin, that evil evil soul, blackness in it. Loki thought he had no soul? No conscience? No heart? He hadn't even met the definition of evil yet. Or perhaps he did..but in a form of a grape..Thanos.

"Our pets have new toys they want to try out so you better save your energy" Danny had taunted as he forced her down to the ground. She was expected to sleep like the dog they wanted her to be. All six had cuddled into one another on the bed - two of the females pleasuring each other with their fingers. 

No. This was not going to happen - Karma could hear the music fading in the living room signaling everyone was about to get high and sleep. Weather Alex was still there or not she didn't know; but she was going to find out when she felt the time was right. She had only hoped that the people in the room with her would sleep more than an hour. 

The floor was cold, hard and smelled like old socks. Why and how her life ended up like this? She thought; though being taken against her will, with Alex she would no longer have to feel the need to scrub off her skin. She'd rather have just one man - even if it was Alex - take her for the rest of her life, than different men. She ran her hands across her body feeling the raised lesions starting to form. She had been flogged, beaten, punched, kicked, humiliated, spit on through out the night. Her body was exhausted but she knew if she fell asleep she wouldn't have the energy to escape.

She had escaped Cuba and she was going to escape this or die trying. Death, even that sounded more appealing than her life now. Maybe, now she understood how Loki felt at the broken bridge, two completely different situations, two completely same emotions.

******

"Where could she be??" Nat paced around Karma's house, the dogs whimpering and wining in Loki's lap.

They had grown so fond of him over the month of his stay; always wanted to be by his side, in his lap, wanted to play with him. He'd always talk to them as if they could understand him, which Loki thought they could as half the time their ears perked up at certain sentences and situations. 

When Loki, Jen and Thor had arrived and found Karma not there, the worse was pretty much confirmed. Alex had taken her somewhere, where, or why was still a mystery - he rarely did that, and if he did she would be back home by now. It was already almost 9:00 when Tony, Nat and Clint came. Tony had an extra Iron suit go out looking for her - if she was spotted they would be notified. 

"This is all your fault!" she shouted and lunged at Loki, this was the fourth time he'd been attacked today and he was more than certain it wouldn't be the last. Thor easily picked her off of him as she kicked about.

"Point Break, let her go. It's what the ass deserves for leaving her" Tony shrugged as he stuffed his face with another spoon full of soup she had made the other night.

"She can protect herself you know, she has been doing it before any of you found out" Loki gritted his teeth now getting overly annoyed with this situation. If it had been up to him, he wouldn't have even called the others. Now he had to hear three more mouths chewing him out. 

"Doesn't mean anything dude. She hasn't come home yet and it's almost 11:00. Has she ever been out this late?" Clint asked Jen.

"No, she likes being a homebody it's very rare she stays out this late unless she is with me -"

"Or us" Nat interrupted. She banged her head up against the wall, if only Karma would just admit she needed help, but she was stubborn like a certain God whose ass she kicked a few years ago. "You know Loki, she is probably more stubborn than you are. Never wanting to ask for help thinking she can take care of herself always." she let out a laugh through her nose. 

"Yeah well..I'm a God I don't need help - not even from a mortal..but you're right she kicked my ass better than all six of you did." 

Laughter went around the room - even if she wasn't there she brought laughter and joy to everyone, she surely was something special. Her presence was always in the air and it brought light to a dark situation.

Jen came out Karma's bedroom, eyes down to the ground a cellphone in her hand.

"She never leaves her phone - especially when she leaves with Alex. He must've-" her hands balled into a fist. "I'm going to cut him into tiny pieces, he will be unrecognizable."

"Ok shrimp toast, calm down" Tony patted her back. "Maybe she forgot it, it is possible you know"

"No, not when she is alone with him I- one time when he first started "claiming" her, he had taken her to a party in Brickell, left her alone to go fuck someone else and a bunch of strung out dudes crowded her, started touching her..she called me crying to come pick her up, which of course I did. I told her after that night that she needed to have her phone with her at all times."

Loki saw red yet again - how Hel would freeze over if he even so much as had an inkling someone else touched her, violated her. 

"Wow. This guy is the biggest scum bag there is huh?" Clint asked rubbing the stubble on his chin. 

"Yup. He is the worst."

"How exactly did she even get caught up with an asshole like that?"

"Wasn't much of a choice, he's a coyote."

"He can shape-shift too?" Thor eyes went wide looking at Loki, who rolled his eyes. 

"No Thor. A Coyote here is men who stalk the people coming from Cuba, Haiti, Dominican Republic etc on the boat. If they're young, without family they'red instantly targeted as they have nobody to protect them. It's like hunting down prey, except you don't kill them you -"

"Own them" Loki spoke his head shaking.

"Yeah, that. I only wish I had met her sooner." Jen sat down on the floor. Her best friend was in trouble she felt something wrong and there was going to be hell to pay. All they could do was wait until then.

By the time it was 1:00 in the morning, everyone had fallen asleep in the living room; everyone except Loki and Nat. He stroked both dogs head, one on either side of his lap, head titled back against the arm rest of the couch, Nat on the other side of the couch watching him. 

"Do you care for her?" she studied him. He shifted a little but didn't look at her. His heart was racing she could tell, his breathing went a little rigid and his eyes were shut closed a little to tightly. 

"She's my brother's best friend so yes I do." he didn't want to talk about this anymore. It was getting repetitive and old. Even if he out and admitted his feelings, he would be chastised. Loki, the big bad boy who tried took over earth, who was in - likes - everyone's favorite girl, he would only get looks and sneers. People would make sure she would never end up with him. She was better off with Alex than with him.

"I didn't ask if you cared for her because of your brother. I asked if you cared for her, on your own accord." 

"Would it truly matter?"

"Maybe..maybe you can help each other. Water each other, grow each other."  

"No. It could never be. We could never be. You all would have a heart attack if that ever happened."

Nat furrowed her brows, this was interesting. 

"And why would you care? You do what you want all the time, why would you care what any of us thinks?" 

"I don't." his icy eyes stared at her now. But she could see right them - they were a defense mechanism, inside of them she saw the hurt, he truly didn't think he was good enough for her. To be honest, he wasn't; he truly didn't deserve her, but for whatever reason it was apparent she wanted him as much as he wanted her. 

"Then why don't you just be with her if you don't care? Could it be that YOU don't think you're good enough and you just don't want to admit it?" she threw an innocent smile at him.

He scoffed. Bold statement coming from her.

"You won't even admit your feelings about Barton, so isn't that as you mortals call 'pot calling the kettle black?'" he threw her the same innocent smile as her eyes went wide. 

Damn he really was perceptive. He isn't a dummy, he knows everything that is going on around him, if only he knew what was going on in himself. 

"We're not talking about Barton and I. I'm talking about you and Karm." 

"Yes ok yes. I care for her, do I love her? No. Do I want to try and find out what happens if I let my guard down and open up? Yes." 

"She doesn't judge you at all Loki, once she gets home - talk to her about seeing your Mother. She wouldn't hurt you knowing that is your weakness." 

He knew it, of course he did. She didn't hit him where it hurt on purpose, not without trying to help him. But he felt he was beyond repair now. 

******

Nothing but darkness and the sounds of snores is what she heard. She picked up her head slowly, looking at the bed - all the breaths were steady. She cautiously lifted the upper half of her body - she felt so weak, limbs were numb, body shaking, her swollen nether regions ached from the pounding, nipples were red. They had almost pulled out her piercings, she had screamed the house down when one of them decided to yank the actual piercing hard enough to tear through the skin a little. She crawled over to the window; knowing she couldn't take the boards off but she peeked out through the gaps to see if anyone was outside.

Seeing no one, she crawled to the door, using all her strength she had left in her she got up on weak legs. All or nothing now. 

The door creaked and she cringed turning her head to see that none of them had even stirred. Peaking her head out, all along the floor, couches, chairs and tables people laid across; high and drunk out of their minds, some moans were heard in different corners of the house. Of course she thought these horny bastards had to get it in whenever they could. She tiptoed out the room, carefully stepping over the bodies. 

She looked around for Alex, but thankfully he was no where to be found. The moans were getting louder and she only prayed that they would be too busy shagging that they wouldn't even notice her. 

Oh but of course the girl would be riding him. Her eyes caught her as she tiptoed in the hallway, almost to the front door. Karma stopped and gave her pleading eyes; the girls eyes widen seeing her, her face was still full of blood, she didn't have time to clean within the five minutes they had given her. The girl swallowed hard as she looked at Kama, her body was all bloody and bruised still and her hair matted. She moaned and Karma's heart stopped as she saw the guy getting up to give her kiss. Thankfully, the girl shoved him back down and started kissing him. 

Karma let out a breath, thanking God for someone decent. 

As she was about to reach the door someone grabbed her ankle. 

Frick. Frack. Damn. 

Karma was about to cry and beg but when she looked down she saw a girl looking up at her with pleading eyes. She was in the same state as Karma, not as badly beaten but she was on the thinner side. A lot of times they would starve them so they wouldn't be too big. Karma could only thank God again that Alex preferred her with meat on her bones, this poor girl looked like she would break. 

"Please" she said with horse voice. 

Karma couldn't leave her; she bent down to grab her arm, pulling away from the two bodies that laid on either side of her. The girl let a small whine escape as not much progress was made. Karma did not give up, but the girl did, not only through her actions, but her eyes were dead - she was dead.

The girl shook her head and made Karma let go of her. 

"No, no come on you can do it, fight." she pleaded with the girl. But the girl had shook her head again. 

"It's ok just go - you have a chance, you have strength. I am only but a lamb in this concrete jungle. Go before Alex comes back."

He was still there. No. 

Karma heard the footsteps coming from down the stairs, and though she didn't want to, she left the girl. She pulled open the front door, not even caring at this point if it was too loud, ran down the porch steps and down the streets - Naked -. 

She ran down the street, hiding in bushes whenever she saw car headlights coming, for fear it was Alex. At one point she stumbled over her own feet and dropped to the ground, scraping her knee. 

"Oww" she cried out. "Why? Why? Why?" she shouted over and over. She didn't know how long it had been since she escaped, didn't know where she was, she only hoped that she could from memory figure out how to get to her house. 

She picked herself up yet again and stumbled down the street. When she heard the waves of the ocean crashing, she knew she was in the right area, the smell of the ocean hitting her. She left the streets and went to walk on the beach.

The squeamishness of the sand, hitting her bare, cut feet made her hiss, but this was her comfort. She walked until her feet hit the salt water, stinging her. 

She gazed up at the moon and wondered if she should just walk into the vast void of the ocean and let the waves carry her body out. Maybe sharks would get to her, maybe starvation and dehydration would get to her before they do. 

But she suddenly felt a little gust of wind - Frigga. She had to keep her promise to her, no matter how much she just wanted to be swallowed up by the sea. 

"I promised you I would talk to him, I intend to keep that promise my Queen. Even if he dares to choke me, stab me I don't care. I never go back on a promise. I care so much about him and I want him to know that even if he still doesn't view Odin as his Father, I want him to know that Odin loves him and cares for him as if he was truly his son." 

She began walking the path home, knowing where she was now she could see the palm trees clearing the way to her neighborhood. Once she got to her street, she started sprinting. She was out of breath by the time she reached her front door, she tried to knock but fatigue took over her. Before she knew it, her eyes were closed and she felt her body collapse outside her door. 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Protector. Healer. Provider. - do I smell smut in the next chapter? =X

How anyone managed to fall asleep when Karma still wasn't home? Loki didn't know. He tossed and turned in his bed, shifted from one end to another, at one point he was in between a Roscoe and Desoto sandwich. He stayed looking at the ceiling lost in his own thoughts - more so drowning in them.  The sinking of his heart made his gut twist on the insides.  The string that kept him mentally stable snapped along time ago, but now the only amount of sanity he had left, the control he had left in him - gone. He got off the bed without trying to wake up the dogs, he dropped on his knees and cried out. 

Something left his lips that he hadn't done since he was 10 - a prayer.

"Frigga you've taken your place in the halls of Valhalla, where the brave shall live forever. Nor-"

A voice echoed his prayer as he finished it with his hands stretched,

"Shall we mourn, but rejoice for those who have died a glorious death." 

He took a deep, shuddering breath and turned his torso around to see Thor standing in the doorway. Thor did not say anything, nothing was needed to be said but there was something to be done. He left no room for Loki too oppose as he quickly walked to where he was, sank to his knees and enveloped him into a big hug. It felt like an eternity before Loki finally returned the hug.

It has been years since they had properly hugged, of course without Loki trying to stab Thor. It was a feeling of peace and serenity as they finally had something back to normal and words weren't even involved. The only words spoken was when Thor let him go and stood up. Before leaving the room he turned around and stared down at the shattered restatements that was of Loki. 

"Loki, you'll always be my brother." he gently closed the door as Loki stayed on his knees. He swallowed a lump in his throat, his hands shook uncontrollably as he crawled back into bed. Though it was hard he finally shut his eyes, and breathed himself into slumber.

_"Loki" he heard Frigga call to him in the dark. He turned his head every which direction; up, down, left and right, all he could see was darkness._

_"Mother?" he tried hard to open his eyes but he couldn't, he suddenly couldn't swallow and felt himself not being able to breathe properly. It was like something was holding his nose, his chest heaved up and down heavily as he tried to gasp for air. This darkness had an eerie feeling to it, like it was the same darkness he found himself in after the he let go._

_"Loki" he heard her call out to him again._

_"Where are you?" he asked, reaching his hands out feeling a body in front of him._

_"Do you not see me, my son? I'm right here in front of you." he felt her cup his face in her hands, which were warm and her touch loving as it always had been._

_"I - I can't see you mother I don't know why." he felt himself on the brink of tears again as his hands raised to hold hers._

_Frigga let out a very deep breath as she realized her son; his soul, his spirit, his mind were still in the depth of Hel._

_"My baby boy, don't cry I think it is best the heavens blinded you from me right now. You need to listen." she scolded him. Still, Loki could not understand why he wasn't allowed to even see his mother's face. "Loki, please stop being so self absorb - there is a reason why I went to her and not you."_

_Rage boiled inside of him, after all these years apart that had to be the very first thing she would say in a conversation. Frigga swatted at his head, and smiled her boy was surely a feisty one - always had been._

_"Just because you can't see me, doesn't mean I can not see you. So stop making those faces they are the same ones you get when you're about to stab your brother" . she chuckles hoping that will lighten up his mood. Looking at her sweet boy's eyes, she felt her heart sink - he has been torturing himself this she knows._

_"Why are you so worked up? You've always been a pensive little one but now I still feel your mind racing."_

_Loki wasn't sure how to answer her at all, there were so many emotion that were attacking him at once. The first, was the fact he could now finally admit that he her own son was the reason why she was dead. The second, to tell her what happened with Karma._

_"I...I'm so sorry for everything" he couldn't control his tears now as he fell to his knees, hugging her waist. "Please please forgive me I - I..please" he whispered against her leg. Frigga had to stop the tears threatening her eyes; yes her baby boy was indeed broken._

_"What are you talking about?" she dropped to him and cradled his head in her lap. She slowly stroked his hair, recalling the memories that she use to do this when he was distressed._

_"I'm the reason why you ended up in Valhalla in the first place..I'm the reason Kurse went to you" he held on to his mother tight, like a child whose nightmares just wouldn't go away - well his nightmares wouldn't and he was an adult._

_"You're not" it was a in a matter of fact tone. Loki snapped his head up - although he still couldn't see anything. He huffed; this was frustrating having his mother so close yet still so far away. Must fate still be so cruel to him to not allow him to see the one person in his life that truly loved him?  "Loki, I love you and Thor the same regardless to which one I actually gave birth to. Jane was someone Thor deeply cared for at the time, she also was connected to us with aether inside her. I protected her with my life Loki - just like I would've done if that had been Karma." she smiled down at her son giving him a knowing look, silently thanking heaven he was blind right now. She knew if he would've saw the look on her face, he would reject any feelings for this girl._

_A moment went by with Loki thinking and contemplating what to even say. Karma she would've done the same thing for? Why? She was nothing but a roommate to him, even if there was somehow major feelings incorporated  none would be returned. He was a monster, never Asgardian, never family, never an Odinson. The worst part he was never a Laufeyson, never wanted. So why would a Midgardian girl, who has her share of self esteem issues want to be with a mentally unstable God._

_"Stop over thinking Loki, you are better than that, I've taught you better than that. Did Karma tell you I visited her? Did she tell you what I told her?"_

_"Yes and no" he hid his face in shame again. But the touch of his mother fingers on chin made him raise his head up._

_"What do you mean?"  
_

_"Well I uhm, erm, she tried to tell me but I didn't care to listen I got angry at her for daring to speak of my family. It isn't her place."  
_

_"But I made it her place and that is not your place to take it away from her. There is a reason why I went to her, not you. I needed you to hear the words from someone who is outside of your life, someone who you swear your greater than, though you are not. I needed -"_

_"That is not your right! You're my mother, I- I haven't seen you since Odin wanted to put me to death - which thanks to you he decided against but at what cost? I was never going to be able to touch you again, to hold you again - and you decide that to see a mortal?" Loki had blown up and was furious. Was his mother trying to justify visiting someone who has nothing to do with her, than her own son?_

_Own son. Right. He wasn't ._

_He shook his head and let her go, standing up and turning away. His heart was heavy and though there was light that was beginning to show through the darkness, it was now gone._

_"You are no better than her, than Jane was, you admit your faults finally when it came to taken the lives you did a few years ago. But there is still so much more you have to learn and do."_

_She gave him a hug from behind, as she snuggled her head into his back, he held her arms tightly around his front._

_"I left her with someone who hurts; physically, emotionally, sexually - everything. He does every and anything to her. When we; Thor, myself and her friend, came home she wasn't there. I don't know where she is and I -"_

_"You care Loki, why not let your guard down?  She cares and she is starting to let hers down with you"_

_"I can't. I'm a monster, figuratively and literally."_

_"And she knows this, and she doesn't care. I've watched you two since you met her, your're the only thing occupying her mind. Even when she's being forced.." Frigga didn't want to bring anymore negativity to the conversation, she needed his mind to keep going towards positive actions._

_"She - she does?" Even though I'm still a war criminal?" he sniffled a little bit, this conversation reminded him so much of their talks back in the day when he had crushes on the Asgardian women. Of course they didn't like him, always preferred Thor, made him feel like nothing - before he really knew himself to be nothing._

_"Yes, she knows. She knows you're still paying for your crimes, knows you still carry the burden of them, as well as you still suffer from your fall." God she did not when go there, truly. It pains every mother's heart to hear their child tried committed suicide, but even more so to know they were alive and tortured. Loki wouldn't tell her about it though she knew her son masked the pain - like she does. Frigga was truly hoping she could get him to open up to Karma about everything._

_"There is, mm, there is something so special about her, Mother. I - I don't know what about her that makes me feel to gitty, but then I get scared and I hurt her. I push her away because -"_

_"Because you're afraid of no feelings returned or worse, if she started to fall for you but then ends up leaving. My son, I know believe me I know you better than you know yourself." she turned Loki around so he faced front. She touched his cheeks again, tears filling her eyes - she needs to let him wake up so he can start making things right with her. "Try Loki. Try to let your guard down, care for her - she needs you now. Wake up" she pecked his cheek as he slowly opened his eyes._

Shooting up, he rubbed his eyes to get them use to the darkness. The dogs still slept soundly next to him making little whimpers, however the more he listened the more it sounded like it was coming from outside. He held is breath to listen again - a small whimper coming from outside his window. He got out go bed and slowly crept to it, pulling down the blinds he saw feet sticking out from the doorway - Karma. 

He all but bum rushed his door down, and went straight to the front door, finding her curled up in a fettle position. She was shaking, whimpering and naked. His blood was already boiling but it was when she lifted her head, her face covered entirely in blood, he punched the wall, letting his blood drip down his knuckles. There was going to be hell to pay, they were going to be deaths by the millions. But as for now..

Focus. Focus. Focus. he kept telling himself.  

He looked down at her so helpless, so child like, when he tried to pick her up she started screaming.

"No. No. No. Let me go, don't touch me, please. Don't! Please let me go. Please, please, please." begging left her lips in a prayer. Loki realized she didn't even know where she was or who he was right now. It was like her mind left her and snapped - much like his did. They had a lot in common. 

"It's me, Mama listen it is -"

"Don't call me that, don't call me that. Let me go" by this point Loki had already scooped her body in his arms. She hit him, kicked, and cried for him to release her. It was a struggle but finally he got her into his bathroom and sat her on the sink. 

"Shhh Karma it's me baby it's me Loki. Look at me" her hands were still hitting his chest as he caught them with his hands and put them to his face so she could feel. She looked up and through the blood saw her God, her King. 

"Loki" she cried in to his chest, he wrapped his arm around her and let her cry into him. After while her cries turned into silent sobs as she breathed him in, coming back to reality. She ran her hands along his back, his arms, his chest, taking in the feel of him. His skin was as smooth as marble, and looked like it too. Every muscle she touched was a like a ripple in the ocean, she felt his scars, his bones, and got lost into the way the side of his dipped into a very dramatic "v" cut shape. She never knew she would be touching it the first time she saw it, but now it was comfort to her. 

Her fingers nails gently scraped at him, and he had to bite back several moans, and several opportunities to take right there on the sink.

His hands roamed her back, he slowly traced his fingers down her backbone, up and then back down. The last time he did it, he cupped the back of her neck and titled her back to look at him. Most of the blood had come off on his chest, he wanted to kill Alex right then and there; but he needed to take care of her first, clean her, heal her, love her. He grabbed a towel, wetting it with warm water and carefully wiped her face. 

She hissed and pushed away.

"I have to baby, it's not going to clean itself." 

"It hurts" she whined as she caught his wrist and tried to push him away. He wouldn't budge, damn him and his God strength. She huffed, giving in there was no use Loki was going to do what he wanted - always did, always will. She had no fight in her right now, she was like a little cub who got damages from other cubs in the pride. 

"There we go baby" he smiled as he ran the towel along her face, he knew her pride was wearing thin - she hated others taking care of her but she wasn't in the position to oppose right now. Starting at the top of her forehead, going down her temples, cheeks, under eyes and nose. He smelled the odors of others on her and it made him accidentally press hard into a gash.

She whimpered and brought him back to his current task at hand. 

"Sorry baby" he murmured and finished her face. He took a step back looking at her body. This was the second time he had seen her naked, and though she was heavily bruised and freshly new scars appeared; she still looked as beautiful as ever - His Valhalla. 

"Do you want to clean your body or do you want me to? he asked her.

"You do it. I don't have the strength." and she wasn't lying. She was too tried she couldn't even stand up, how she was able to keep herself sitting on the sink she had no idea. But she trusted him to care for her. 

"Ok let me know if you feel uncomfortable at any point." he stepped back towards her and started at her neck. He held one side of it while he let himself clean the other side. He worked his way down her chest, and over each breast; feeling her body jerk and breathing change when he ran the towel of her nipple rings. He ran the towel down her stomach and sides. Then he proceeded with her arms; he picked up her right one, kissed her knuckles and wrist and cleaned it, he repeated the same action with the other arm. 

"Hold on to my neck" he whispered into her ear as she eagerly wrapped her arms around him. He picked her up and put her down her feet, turning her around so her back faced him. Karma felt dizzy and fell on to the sink, luckily Loki held her by her waist. Leaning her weight on her hands that were pressed on the sink she urged him to continue. She needed to lay down in a bed; something soft under body is what she needed. 

Loki placed a few quick kisses down her back, as he chased the towel after them. She shivered as he kissed her spine, and a soft whimper escaped her lips. His ears perked up and kissed her in the same spot again - same whimper, not of pain but of something else. He hummed as he ran the towel over her bottom cheeks. 

Placing a kiss on her neck, he huskily whispered into her ear,

"Spread your legs a little." 

Another small whimper as she shifted from under him, he pecked her shoulders and dropped to his knees. He tended to the back of her thighs; having a closer look he realized just how fit her legs was. Though she had a bit of a pudginess in her stomach, the back of her legs were that of a stallion. He saw the muscles, and the strength within the, the back of her calves were of the same caliber. 

Wow she really was a Goddess, it was a shame no one ever treated her as such. He tapped her thighs ordering her to turn around, it felt like she was teasing him as she turned painfully slow. His little minx still had some good fight left in her, he smiled as she turned. But it was when he was face to face with the front of her, on his knees, her honeypot mouth level - oh how he had to bite back a whimper of his own. He longed to taste her, to see if she was as good as she smelled and looked. He licked his lips but mentally slapped himself to reality. 

Peering down at the God on his knees before her, she let out a little giggle covering her mouth in the process. He looked up at her his eyes sparkling with mischief, he was about to live up to his name she was sure. 

"What so funny?" his eyebrow perked up at her. 

"Hmm well the God of Chaos and Mischief is kneeling for a mortal..I just think its ironic no?"

"Hm" he hummed and placed a kiss in her inner thigh, making the goosebumps form and a small gasp escape her lips. He cleaned her outer thighs as his troublesome hands roamed her inner, at some points coming dangerously close to her lower lips but never quite reaching. He picked her up and sat her back down on the seat letting his hands linger in her hair for a moment, so he could stare into those brown eyes. Those eyes that cried out for him, that begged for love, to be worshiped - and oh how he planned to worship her in every way. 

She closed her eyes and inhaled in his scent intoxicating her to fall into him. Yes, this is where she was suppose to be, whom she was suppose to submit to, whom she belonged to. He nudged her legs father apart so he could stand in between them and went back on his knees. He kissed one ankle and cleaned her leg and repeated it with the other leg. He placed open kisses up her leg to her thigh ending with bite at her side, making her cry out in pleasure. 

Once he was done wiping her down he needed to take care of her scars and scratches. He took her hand and pulled her to her feet once again, turning around to face the mirror he bent down to her ear and nibbled on it slightly. 

"Watch" he whispered sweetly as he nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck, again making her drunk and high off the scent of him. His hands wandered to her neck and her breath hitched. 

"Shh. Baby, I'm not going to hurt you, I could never do that to you again - never - I promise." his thumb slightly grazed over the bruises and her eyes widen as they faded into nothing. He did this to her face, gently caressing it and making her sleepy. She almost went to sleep until he jerked her body.

"I'm almost done little one." he finished her entire body clearing and healing her which took quite a lot of energy. But for her - he would give his last breath if it would keep her away from her memories of being tortured. 

He wrapped her fragile body into a towel and carried her back to his room, carefully putting his little mortal sushi on the bed. The dogs quickly hopped up on the foot of  it, wagging their tails happy to see their Mommy and her getting the love she deserved.

Loki went to his closet pulling out a pair of boxers as he started to wear on Midgard - even though his balls clinged together with the heat, and a big shirt. 

"Come on Karma, put these on baby and then we can sleep."

"You're staying right?" her big puppy dog eyes stared up at him, afraid to know the answer. 

"Of course." he slid in bed next to her drawing her close to him. 

This was home, this was his place, this was his peace. He was finally in Valhalla and he was certainly not about to leave it. He placed a kissed at the top of her head as he heard her snore lightly, her breath evening out. The grip she had on him was tight, as if she was scared she would wake up and he wouldn't be there; like that would ever happened. No, not ever again would he let someone else claim her, force her, take her. She was his and he would protect her at all cost. Tomorrow morning they would talk about Frigga, talk about the next step in this - well whatever it was. But for now he closed his eyes, finally dreaming of something else besides the darkness; here with her in his arms he had a future.

Thor and Jen slept in Karma's room in case she came back in the middle of the night. They hardly got any sleep; Jen would doze of for a few, so would Thor but ultimately they were just to worried about her and for Loki. 

"I'm worried about Loki - he is a shadow of himself, I miss my brother." Thor cuddled into Jen. She rubbed his back and listened to him vent. God Loki was aloof to how much he was cared for and he needed to see it soon before it was too late. 

"I know Thor, you need to sit him down and talk to him, one on one, no interruptions." 

A moment went by before Thor perked his up,

"Come with me to check on him please?"

How could Jen say no to those big eyes? He was physically a God, strength, muscle, he could topple anyone over with hardly any effort and yet he had the emotional range of a little kid. 

They crept quietly past Nat, Clint and Tony and went to Loki's room. 

Jen almost screeched when she saw them entangled into one another. Thor had to cover her mouth with his big hand, pulling her around the corner so that her back was against his chest. Her head titled back at the sexy God, how he was holding her like so, she had to rub her thighs together at the little tingle they were getting. 

"If I let your mouth go can I trust you not to sound like a banshee?"

A nod is what he received as an answer. 

They crept back over and peered through the door. 

Karma had one very exposed leg draped over Loki's and both were holding each other tight it's a wonder how they could breathe. The dog's slept by their feet it was like they were one big happy family.

"It's about time" they said in unison as they closed the door and sneaked back into the other room. 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have been really just bleh lately, depression kind of coming back again. I was going back and forth with this chapter because I want it to be perfect, and descriptive. I out way too much pressure on myself with anything I do ahaha. Life of anxiety. Anyways here is a little preview of smut;)

The window was left open in the room, the night breeze swept through causing Karma to shiver a bit. She was vaguely aware of the strong arms that were wrapped tightly around her. A bit confused, she turned back to see him -  the God of Mischief -asleep looking like a peaceful prince. His chest raised and lowered with each of breaths, his facial expression soft. 

It dawned on her and she recalled that he had carried her, cleaned her, snuggled with her. A blush crept on face as she remembered she was very much naked when he found her. She had been so tired from running to her house she didn't have any strength in her to try and open her door, or to pound. It confused her as she also recalled him not trying to cop a feel of her,although she remembered his lips against her thighs skin. A delightful shiver ran through her, his wet mouth on her skin was heaven sent. It was like he kissed away all her pain and suffering.

If only it was that simple, a kiss or a touch to simply make her forget everything and everyone. Oh last night; couple hours ago, the gang rape - that was the first she had the many hands, mouths, belts, ropes on her. It was also the first with women too. 

She turned around in Loki's arm so that she could look at his face. He was a beauty; but she frowned at the illusion in front of her. The face that was smooth, scratch and burn free was but a lie, she saw and knew the real him. She'd seen the true him when they went at it, he let his perfect reality in his mind slip, and bore what he'd try to hide from everyone. 

Funny thing was she found herself immensely attracted to that Loki; the imperfect King, the lost soul. 

Much into thought, she never noticed his eyes flutter open to look at her. 

"Stop overthinking" his just woke up voice whispered as he pulled her tightly to his chest. She let out a content pur and nuzzled closely into him. He smelt like pure man; woodsy, and cinnamon with a bit of aftershave all in one. 

"Easier said than done" she hummed, absentmindedly playing with the little bit of chest hair that was on top of his sternum. 

"Go to sleep. We will talk about everything when the sun comes up" he motioned his head towards the window. It was still dark outside, the only thing that could be seen were the lights from the street lamps and the shadows of the palm trees. 

"I -" she bit her lip while she shifted her legs together. She was wet - for him. Why was her dumb body wanting a man to take her? Not like she didn't get some a few hours ago despite the fact it was against her will. 

He smirked as he realized what was wrong, he was in a teasing mood as well, he trailed his hands up and down her sides from underneath his shirt she wore. 

"You can't sleep?" he acted surprised. "Why ever not?"

All she could do was hide into his chest, causing her to feel even more wetness gush when she felt the vibrations from his laugh. She never wanted nor needed anyone so bad like she wanted and needed him, she never got herself off to anybody and yet he occupied her mind. She wanted his mouth, tongue, hands, cock everything of him. 

Fuck him and his good looks and demanding presence. 

"Mmmm, I don't think it would be a wise idea to make love to you just yet."

He was surprised to see her head pop up like a groundhog coming out to see if spring was near or fall was still upon the earth. The expression on his face made her want to slap him and caused her face to turn an even brighter shade of red. 

Fuck him. 

"You're beautiful when you try to hide your feelings." he teased as he pushed her hair behind her ear. 

"Yeah, well, you are too when you try to act like a heartless prick." she stuck her tongue out at him. "But..why not? I mean I wouldn't mind because well to be honest its you Loki." her brown eyes stared into him causing his knees to go weak, even though he was lying down. 

She did things to him, wonderful things, things he never felt before. He knew from scooping her into his arms a couple hours ago that at this moment on things were going to change, no more words only actions. Alex will not touch her again, even if she didn't believe it and even if Alex didn't believe it. No one was going to touch her without her permission, her life was going to be her life and she was going to say, do, think and feel the way she wanted to. She was going to have her own life - on his mother Loki swore.

He sat up against the wall and pulled her in between his legs,

"We have a lot of things to discuss and this time I promise - on Frigga - that I will not leave you, nor will I get mad and in rage try to strike you." he played with her hair causing another pur and her head fell back on to his chest. Loki smiled she was turning into a little kid by the simple gesture, the strong independent woman finally letting her guard down. Maybe it was time for him to do the same. 

She turned around facing him and put her arms around his neck. He swallowed hard as he stared into her eyes - they were now blown wide and black. 

"Loki." his name on her lips as a plea, as she tried to close the distant between their mouths. 

Everything in his being screamed at him to, how he wanted to; but he couldn't. Not after all she had been through a few hours ago, he couldn't take advantage of her. 

Karma felt this, her brows furrowed. 

Of course, why would he want to kiss her again? Someone who has been used and passed around. He didn't mean to deny her so hard and she started struggle to get out of his grasp. Though he didn't want to, he saw her mind again and sighed heavily at it's contents. 

"Really Karma? Is that truly what you think?"

"What?"

"That I wouldn't want you because of the number of bodies you have?"

"I don't deserve a prince, king, God whatever you call yourself." her head turned to the window, as she started to weep. 

She would never escape her past, there never will be a silver lining.

"And you think I deserve you? After you open your home to me; I make fun of your stutter, I  threatened you, screamed at you, fought you, threw my knife at you....yet you didn't kick me out?" 

She just shook her head, not daring to look at him. What was the use? 

"Baby, I don't deserve you. This world doesn't deserve you - you're too kind, smart, beautiful, feisty." he chuckled a little. How he adored her feisty side, for someone so small and short that he could easily swing over his shoulder - over his lap - she actually had the courage of someone his Godly height. "I actually miss you calling me Royal Cockiness."

Her lips curled a little at that, he was a smug, cocky, ungrateful at times - bastard. 

"You still knelt before a mortal, I'll take that as a small victory Your Royal Cockiness." she teased.

Before she felt him shift, his hand gripped her chin causing her to stare directly at him. Her heart thumped in to her chest as his thumb drew small circles over it. 

"I'll let you have that victory." he muttered as he looked over her face. Her scars were healing nicely thanks to his magic and she didn't wince in pain neither.

He needed to have another taste at her, even though he knew he wouldn't make love to her tonight, didn't mean he could give her a preview of how good he could make her feel. 

Their lips finally met again, in a heated kiss. Loving, tender but at the same time raw and feral two complete opposite different feelings, just like them. But they meshed together into one with their similarities. The ball was rolling and it was spiraling into different sensations of finally finding the half of their hearts. 

Loki flipped her over on her back without breaking the kiss, how skillful he was she thought to herself. He couldn't nor didn't want to keep his hands to himself, he let them roam over her body, feeling it through the material that separated her bare skin from them. 

She didn't think the kiss could get any deeper, oh but she was wrong. His tongue entered her mouth and all was lost as their tongues danced with each other. Again, this was nothing like Karma had ever experienced before; so real, full of emotions, full of life. She moaned into his mouth as his naughty hands found their way under the shirt she wore, finally his bare skin making contact with hers. This man was going to put her in the grave early, all he did was touch her and kiss her and now she felt like a dam at full capacity. 

Little pants escaped her when he finally decided to let them breath. Hovering over her, admiring how her hair was sprawled out much like it was when he watched her make love to her self. The lights from the window dancing across her smooth tan skin. 

Valhalla. 

"Close your eyes baby, if you open them I will stop." he whispered. 

She obliged almost too quickly, causing a deep throaty laugh from him. He shifted so that his legs were on either side of her, taking in again the very sight of her. He could get use to this, having her underneath him for the rest of his life. It was like he was a little kid ready to unwrap a present, though it wouldn't technically be the first time he saw her naked, this was the first it was up close and getting to touch. 

Where to start?

His hands roamed from her face first, the back of his hand caressing her cheek. 

"You deserve the world, the sun, the moon, the sky, the stars." 

She sighed into his touch, which was cool against her skin, his words hitting her in the heart making her squirm under.

"Loki, I-" his lips covered hers. 

"No, you can't speak either unless it's from pure pleasure. You can scream, moan, whimper, say my name but that it. Any other protest or disagreements I will stop. You understand?"

A small nod.

"Good. Just concentrate on the feeling baby, on my voice, my touch, my kiss." he continued to kiss his way down the front of her neck. Sucking and nibbling causing the little gasps from her. Oh they were sweet music to his ears, such a lovely sound. She felt a cold air burst through the room and though it was hard managed to keep her eyes closed. What the hell did she just feel?

"A spell. So when I eventually do get to the sweet spots you can be as loud as you - I want you to be and no one will hear." he said probably more than likely reading her mind. 

Damn him yet again. There were so many reasons not to trust him and yet here she was; eyes closed, not speaking, letting him do whatever he wanted. He could easily take her, rape her, abuse her and yet she didn't squirm nor disobeyed she purely put her trust in him. Desperately trying to push back any fear, any wrong memories, everything just to concentrate on him. 

He pulled her to sit up and slowly undressed her, throwing the shirt to the side of the bed and pushing her to lie back down. He had a good view of her nipple rings now and was amused to find green and black balls on a gold bar. That was something he would question later, as for now it was a serious moment and he didn't want to ruin it. 

His hands trailed up her stomach, getting to the under parts of her breasts not quite reaching and back down. 

He was such a tease, she whimpered, knowing she couldn't use her voice and could only hope he would have mercy on her. She was wrong. 

He kissed her belly button, his hands now on her sides. Licking his way up to the swells of her breasts, past her sternum and up her neck. She was a sobbing, withering mess by now, desperately almost achingly begging to be touched intimately.

Intimately - a word she was not familiar with nor never felt till now. Again, she tried to push Alex, her brothers, everyone who had taken advantage of her body out of her mind and replace them with God worshiping her right now. 

Finally, he gave mercy and cupped both of her soft, breasts. It was when he grazed his thumbs over the now perked nipples she let out a louder moan.

"Ooooh Loki" her head titled back exposing the column of her neck to him. Which he wasted no time in sucking a purple love bite on. Yes, his name dripping off her lips like that, that is exactly what he had been craving for the past months now. He admired the bite on her neck, yes, she needed to have a token of his love on her body - so no one would want to 'claim her' as he had been told they do. She was claimed already. 

"Mmm, you look beautiful with my mark on you. You're mine, always have been technically from when I decided I wanted you, but now it's clear you belong to me" he licked over the mark and another whimper left her. This was pure torture, but the most amazing torture she had ever experienced. He kissed his way into the swell of her breasts again, and around them. He blew cool air on to her nipples causing her to shiver in delight and little girl like squeal left her. 

Licking his lips he slowly took one of the buds into his mouth -

"Oh God." a whisper but audible nonetheless escaped her. He smirked. 

"That I am baby."

She playfully smacked the back of his head and quickly enough he snatched her wrists pinning them over her head. He whispered a foreign language and once he let go she found she couldn't move them down again. Her eyes flew open and panicked set in, her breathing became harder, heavier, quicker. 

"Shhh baby relax. Trust me I won't hurt I promise." he kissed all over her face.

No, this wasn't right nor fair. What the hell Loki?

"Trust me. I'm about to make you feel so good." He kissed his way back down her neck, "So good" he whispered into her skin. "You're going to forget everything, you won't want to remember your past." he took the other breast into his mouth and sucked on it, while his other hand fondled the other. "The only thing you will remember is me." he abandoned her breasts, and continued kissing down her tummy. "My touch." he started sucking little love marks into her skin. "My voice." his finger hooked into the boxer waistline and pulled it down and off her, joining the shirt on the floor. "My kiss." He kissed the inside of her thighs and she felt her self slowly slipping into another world. His open wet mouth, placing kisses all along her almost reaching her honeypot. 

"Baby.." he whispered "Open your eyes" 

She didn't know if this was a trick or not, he was good at being deceiving knowing if she did, he would stop everything. A sharp bite to the junction that connected her legs to her body had jerk and eyes flown wide open. 

"Fuckkk" she moaned a little louder than what she expected. Well this was indeed interesting - pain and pleasure turned into a good combo for her. She looked down at the God, only seeing his eyes, and his long hair swept back from his face. Her heart was in her throat and anticipation hung in the air as he just kept placing kisses around her thighs. 

"P-please" she knew it was breaking the no talking rule but she didn't care. She needed his mouth on her or she was going to have to just do it herself, by this point she could feel; and knew that he could see, her juices leaking from her. She was more than ready and willing to accept him - either by mouth, or fingers it didn't matter she just needed him. 

"Tell me what you want baby." another kiss on a spot she didn't care for. 

"Kiss me" 

"I already am"

She whined and threw her head back of course he would be obnoxious in bed as well. Swallowing her pride, she propped herself on her elbows to look at him, his beautiful eyes dancing with desire and lust. 

"E-eat me, please" she horsed out. 

"Baby, no one's ever going to touch you ever again after this, you're mine." his mouth closed around her swollen bud that was well out of its hiding place now. A feral growl left her lips, her head back on the pillow, her hips lifted up, the ecstasy shooting right through her. Never had she felt the feeling of someone going down on her before, it was a whole new level of euphoria. 

The things she could do with her own hands, her toys, were nothing compared to this. In reality, Alex could never compare to just Loki's tongue alone, if it was this good, she could imagine what he would feel like inside of her. 

He slurped away at her, his hands running up and down her outer thighs. He licked his way up and down her slit, extracting cries of pleasure from her. 

"No more pain, I promise the only time you will feel pain when it derives from pleasure." He bit her bud and she grabbed handful of his hair. She didn't even realize he had undone that spell. 

"Ooo God Loki" she became a little more louder with every lick at her. But it was when his tongue entered the wet heat, her legs clamped around his head. He pushed them further apart and around his neck, lifting her hips so her butt was against his chest, arms wrapped around her stomach. 

"Lokiiiiii" she screeched at the new angle, his devious tongue diving in and out of her heat, at times flicking her swollen bud. She gripped at the sheets tightly, feeling her fingers numb - then it hit her out of no where. Usually her orgasms build; starting off as little butterflies, climbing into knots, rolling into balls, legs start shaking and then it erupts, at times she squirts, other times she cums.

This time however it hit her suddenly and she felt her juices leak from her. Loki moaned as he greedily drank up what she had to offer. Her legs slumped back down on the bed as she felt her body convulse coming down from the high, just in time to see him licking his lips.

"Like the finest ambrosia. Give me one more baby" 

Before she could back away or even move, his finger was inside of her and again her back arched at the pure shock and pleasure of the intrusion. Still so wet, so sensitive he met little resistance and had two fingers in her in no time. Loki admired the way she squirmed, the way she moaned, the way her head was thrown back again the pillow. 

He kissed her chin, jawline, nose anywhere he could reach as he delved his fingers in to her. She felt so warm, juicy and the way her honeypot clamped around his fingers had him imagining what it would feel like around his cock. He pushed his fingers in her deeply, and wiggled them around looking for her release button. 

He kissed her once more, while curling his fingers back into the right spot, causing her to stop breathing for a moment. 

"Oh fuck, Loki." her pants were shorter and the way her body trembled underneath him, had him diving into her harder. She clenched at his shoulders, holding on for dear life.

"Cum for me Princess, let me see how you come undone for your King." his throat horsed as he watched her try to fight it. "Stop fighting it Karma, let me give you the pleasure you've been denied. Let me make up for all this time baby. Scream for me." his thumb circled her nub again and all was lost. 

Between that and his fingers hitting her spot, she screamed down the room in pure, raw, unfiltered ecstasy. Loki's face broke into a satisfactory grin, his mortal coming undone was one of the purest things he ever did see. It was right up there next to stabbing Thor, no on second thought the oaf would never be before her, she was before anything and everybody in his life. 

Her honeypot swallowing his fingers as he stayed in her with gentle movements to bring her down slowly from her high. She groaned as her body went limp, eyes closed. It was like she just had the most amazing sex of her entire life, and yet it wasn't even sex - foreplay. The thought of him actually making love to her, and fucking her senseless made her shiver, if that was foreplay she wanted to see the main event. 

She felt him get off the bed, but way too exhausted to even see what he was doing until a towel touched her thighs. He cleaned her intently, gently wiping away her juices while whispering sweet nothings;

"Damn you're so beautiful when you come undone", "My princess, you're so good for me, so good to me", "You’re mine, mine , mine," "I will give you the world, give you nothing but happiness and pleasure."

She wasn't use to all these affections, especially the aftercare and having someone clean her. The sun was just about rising meaning it was probably around 6 something in the morning. He cuddled back into bed with her after throwing the towel on the floor, pulling her as tightly as he could to his chest, his chin on top of her head. He gave her a little peck and took in another whiff of her scent. 

"We'll sleep in baby, and talk to everyone later ok?"

She was so sleepy, like she had a 2 hour workout, the only thing she was able to manage was,

"Mkay."

Everyone sure can wait, all she wanted to do was sleep in the arms of her King and dream of his promises.

His.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been away for a while darlings! I just came back from vacation:) but I hope enjoy the new chapter and enjoy the new relationship they are trying to find in each other.

"Karmaaaaaa!" a very annoying sing song voice echoed through the door. 

_*knock knock knock*_

Karma groaned loud enough to make her point across the intruder that she didn't want to talk, and she put Loki's hand to cover her ears. A deep chuckle vibrated her head. 

"It is not funny." she smacked Loki on the chest and nuzzled herself deeper into his body.  

"Come on baby, go see your best friend. She was worried all night about you - we all were." but in reality he didn't want to let her go neither, he'd already thought about sending one of his clones to the door and telling Jen where she could go. No, he wanted her all to himself, all day in his bed - naked. He wanted her throat horse from screaming his name, her soul feeling like it was out of body and her physical appearance to be ravished. He couldn't be selfish though, knowing everyone was probably up all night waiting for her to return, and he smiled proudly at the fact he had her all to himself for most of the night. It was probably around 11:00 am by this point, judging by the way the warmth was starting to settle in through the house and the sun officially shinning through.

"She can wait-" he heard a little protest coming from his little lover, "I finally have you where I want you, my arms." Loki's heart melted at her honey words, he wrapped his arms around her tighter, she was making this difficult. 

"And you'll always have me now, I am not going anywhere." he kissed the top of her head, and tried to tickle her neck to get her up. 

"Noooo!" she growled as she turned her head and actually bit his finger.

"Ooo -" he was stunned, she really bit him." I quite like this feisty side of you my darling" he purred. 

"You'll get more of it." she lifted her head to look at him. She giggled as his messy hair, and sleepy eyes. "You look funny waking up in the mornings Your Royal Cockiness." 

"Indeed I will see more of it, and mind your mouth I was up all night eating a rather delicious meal." he winked at her, causing her face to turn red again which indeed spread through out her whole body. 

Her life really turned around in the past 18 hours, she was finally in the arms of her handsome God - her protector. She truly believed he would take care of her, and put her entire being in his hands. How he was going to handle Alex? She had no clue, and was truly scared for both of them, more so Alex trying to come up against a freaking God. 

"Stop overthinking." Loki pulled her on top of him so she could straddle his hips. He wasted no time in taking a handful of her ass and squeezing it like a ball. 

"Lokiii, stop!" 

"I can't when my baby is worrying, I got to see that smile." he released and gripped her a good 5 times. 

"And how do you know when I'm worrying? Hmm?" she gave him the smile he asked for.

"I see it in your eyes, the life in them goes away as if they think they're destined to die a sex slave, a drug pusher for the rest of it. Your smile slowly fades into nothingness and it cuts me deeply to see such a thing." 

Her heart skipped a beat and she felt butterflies in her stomach, she felt like a teenager for the first time in her life. The big 'bad boy' who was the incredibly good looking jock, who everyone wanted, only had eyes for her and only her. He knew her so well, read her body language, facial expressions - everything. 

"Karma!" the clipped tone shot through as a warning Jen would barge into the room at any given moment. 

"Go away!" she truly didn't care let her come in and see them like this. 

"Karma." Loki now had the same clipped tone to his voice - giving her a glare that made her wet in between her legs. 

"Finneeee-" she groaned "You don't want -" "Ahhh" she yelped in surprise as his hand came down hard on her right butt cheek. The pain radiated through her entire body, but was soon subsided and was replaced with a delicious feeling. A feeling that had her wiggling her butt in the air searching for more of his wicked touch. 

Loki's eyebrow raised in amusement, he only meant it as a way of a warning to go see her friend but seeing her wiggling around for more made his cock twitch. 

"Remind me to experiment with that later, now go talk to your friend." 

She reluctantly got off of him and dressed. Before she opened the door she shot him a death glare, causing him to shake his head and wave his hand for her to go. 

Her expression didn't change as she opened the door to face her interrupting friend. 

Jen had the biggest smile on her face,

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything" she instantly batted her lashes.

Karma rolled her eyes and grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her into the bathroom next to them.  

"Well someone didn't bother to come and look for me when she got home, so I decided to check the living room and Loki's room to see if anyone had heard from you. What do I find? You and Loki together..." Jen trailed off hoping her friend would take the hint she needed some details. 

"Y-you saw us in bed?" Karma turned red again, she had caught herself been doing that a lot lately. Though, Jen never seen her turn so red before in her life, Karma never really was embarrassed by anything but this was something new. 

"Yeah well Thor and I both did -"

"Thor too?!?" she covered her eyes and sank down to the floor. Ok now it was one thing her best friend to see her in bed but to have Loki's brother - and her male best friend see them together? Oh lort above help her. 

"I don't know why you're so embarrassed about cuddling with him. I mean it was pretty cute how you too were snuggling with Roscoe and Desoto laying between you guys." 

"Oh you saw us cuddling." relief washed over her. 

"Yeah what do you think I'm talking about?" 

The relief didn't last long as the red crept back up again. Jen eyes widen in realization. 

"Oh, Oh, Ohhhh. You guys did the nasty?" she jumped up and down, happy her friend had some type of a good sex in her life. 

"Well we didn't exactly do the nasty" she said shyly as she made a peace sign with her pointer and middle finger, put it up to her mouth and darted her tongue rapidly in between them. 

"Oh shiiiit. He gave you some head huh? How was it? Give me details!" 

"Uhm well I guess I will tell you the good before the bad" Karma started as she patted on the floor next to her, Jen instantly slid down next to her. 

"Loki.... he found me outside, naked and cold."

"Why were you -" 

"Again babe, let me just tell you what made me happy before what made me felt like I died inside again."

Jen nodded and put her head on Karma's shoulder. 

"He cleaned me up - the blood and even magically healed some few scars and bruises. His touch it was gentle, soft, tentative. It's like everywhere he touched he left goosebumps, and a fire in its wake. Jen, my body has never felt like that before, each caress was like it was erasing the damage Alex had caused."

Jen smiled slightly, her friend deserved someone to love her, hold her, treat her like the Queen she is. 

"I guess when you and Thor came in, it was before he..." she blushed. "I had woken up and we had talked for a few about different stuff. I had told him I didn't deserve him, for his was a King, God whatever and he told me I deserved everything - the world. Then he kissed me and oh gosh Jen his lips on mine lit a fire again, it was like I burned for him, ached for him. He told me to close my eyes and he yeah."

"He's not wrong, you deserve everything. You are such a sweet, caring person as everyone tells you. And it's about time someone gave you an orgasm and tended to your needs. How was his.."

"Like a nine millimeter gun" Karma winked at her friend.

A simple 'oh' and a friendly shove is what Jen did, happy her friend got some sort of foreplay. 

"And not just any man either but a freaking God, they do have amazing tongues huh?" she hinted as she looked at Karma who choked on her spit. 

"You and Thor?" 

"Mhm. He slept with me in your bed and.."

"I'm going to need a new bed aren't I?"

"I would flip the mattress, yes." 

Jesus, Jen was lucky she was her best friend or else she would be hitting a hoe. 

"Who's all here?"

"Tony, Clint, Nat and Thor. Tone even had a extra suit bot out there looking for you all night. Babe, tell me what happened? Where did that bastard take you? What did he do to you to have you lying naked in front of the house?"

It was time for her to tell what she had endured, the worse memory yet. Her knight in shining green, gold and black armor had helped her cope and relax the past few hours but now the memories came rushing back and tears threatened her eyes. 

"Loki left and Alex was outside the door, of course he wanted his nut so we did that but I for some reason screamed out Loki's name and of course he got angry. He basically took me to one of his stupid drug parties and he...shared me with six other people" she couldn't look Jen in the face feeling so ashamed, so dirty. 

"The fucker did what?!? I'll kill him, I will literally kill him before Loki even has a chance to." Jen was beyond angry, all she saw was red, all she wanted was Alex to suffer. The bastard had always been horrible to Karma but he always claimed loyalty to not let anyone else touch her. Now, he pimped her out like she was a whore and that didn't sit right with Jen, six other people? 

"Three guys and their playthings -"

"Women, women really sat by and even participated in raping you?"

Karma nodded, what more could she say? 

"Does Loki know?"

"No, we were going to talk about everything this morning. I'm scared he wouldn't want me now - a royal wanting a whore is ridiculous."

"Ok stop. He already knows your past, he honestly probably already knows this happened. Didn't you say he could read minds? Thor said Loki has a very good smell, telling me how sometimes back home he would transform into a wolf and go out and hunt. Maybe he could smell all the different scents on you? Maybe that's why he used some of his magic to clean you."

Karma was puzzled for a moment, she never really knew the extent of the Trickster's magic. Never even knew he could transform himself; all she knew were his clones, the random little balls of light he let the dogs play with and reading minds. If for certain he had known already, why not just flat out ask her last night while he was cleaning her? Is that why he used his magic for some scars? To remove some traces of other people? Is that why he..? She blushed even thinking about his magical fingers inside of her, making her squirm for dear life.

"How did you get home?" Jen busted the thought bubble Karma was creating. 

"I just took a chance when I knew everyone would be knocked out, I tried to save someone else too but she...I never realized that some people don't have any fight left in them. I hid in the bushes for fear Alex would notice and try to look for me, when I got close to home I ended up walking on the beach near the water. To say I was tempted to walk straight into the ocean and drown would be an understatement. I knew I still needed to keep my promise to Loki and Thor's mother - Frigga - that was the only thing that kept me going."

"Unbelievable, your need to survive or escape wasn't even based on your own safety but of a promise to a woman - may she rest in peace - that you don't even know. Babe don't you see what an extraordinary person you are? Putting a promise as your motivation over your own safety?"

"I know I just..I need to talk to Loki, and I know that everyone was worried and I will talk to everyone, come up with a plan or something. But for right now I need to take Loki somewhere and tell him everything." 

Loki was laying in bed, his arm over his eyes. He was thinking of a plan to keep his little Midgardian safe from her rapist; when he heard the recognizable clunk of his brother's footsteps running towards the door. It swung open at high speed,

"Brother!" Thor shouted gleefully but he didn't see the dogs on the ground and ended up tripping over them causing them to yelp. Loki shot up and glared at the oaf on the floor, who still had his smile on. He summoned a dagger and threw it as his brother yelped and dove for cover as the dagger ended up in the wall; it had almost hit Karma coming out of the bathroom. 

"Really Loki?!?" this man was going to try and put her in a grave at the age of 23, weather he meant to or not. In all the commotion everyone else had woken up and was now apart of the conversation. 

Loki was stuttering at this point - damn he really had the worse timing to do stuff. 

"Baby, I'm s-s-orry I - I" 

"Baby?!?" everyone in union was confused looking around. 

"Wait, when did you get home little girl?" Tony was now realizing who was standing next to him. However Karma ignored that question and still spoke to Loki,

"You have to stop messing up my damn walls dude, or else you're paying to have them fixed."

Nat was rubbing her temples,

"It's too early. Need. Food." she headed back to the kitchen. 

"I'll talk to everyone later ok." Karma hugged everyone around the room, and turned back to Loki. 

"Come on, we're going to the beach." she took his hand in hers and the electricity started again. Each time they touch it was the like the first time, and each time it made her skin and body call out for his. 

"Don't burn my house down!" she called to no one in particular, she highly doubt they were listening as she heard the refrigerator, microwave and her stove burners being turned on. 

It was a beautiful sunny day outside; not a grey cloud in the sky, it was only the big white fluffy ones that looked like cotton candy. The breeze went by them as they walked on the sands. Karma had ran ahead letting the breeze flow through hair and having it wrap back around all over her face. This was her home, this was where she belonged, this is where she was her. She ran along the the water edge of the ocean and the waves gently lapped up the shore, she felt the wet sand in between her toes and the gentle pull of the waves trying to pull her ankles to follow it. 

Loki watched as for once she was worry free and care free; so beautifully broken, yet so beautifully put together. 

A contradiction indeed. 

He started to worry a bit as she walked further into the ocean, the water now caressing the back of her knees and the waves pulling her more into the currants. 

"Be careful baby" he called out as he used his magic to wrap around her waist and pull her back to him; her back to his chest. 

"Hey!" she gasped. That was really weird, strange and kind of sexy, never had he used his magic on her before, besides his mind reading skills. "How do you -"

"Talent. Years of practice." he grinned as he flung her over his shoulders.

"Lokiii" she clung on to his backside upside, giving her a nice view of his perfectly shaped arse. For a guy he had a pretty round and somewhat big booty, must be a God thing as usually men on earth only had flat oval shaped ones. She felt the muscles in his back ripple with each breath and step he took and it never ceased to amaze her how strong and elegant he was. 

They finally came up to a rock island, and Loki put her to sit in between his legs. He started messaging her scalp, and she purred leaning into his touch. His hands knew her body all too well now, which was a bit scary. The way they danced along her head, combed through her hair, the rumbling in his chest, the sound of the waves crashing almost put her to sleep.

 "So baby, I just want to say I'm sorry I attacked you again, I'm sorry I left you with..with him." Oh how he hated himself so much, he even wished Thor would bash him with Mjolnir for leaving her with him. She let her head fall back on to his chest - eyes still closed.

"It's fine Loki, you're a drama queen your Mother and I both know this." she smirked.

Loki was thankful her eyes were closed as he was sure she would be able to see the blush on his face. It had been ions since he heard the words "Your Mother and I" coming out of a women's mouth. It felt right escaping from her lips.

"So tell me what she said." he urged ready to listen. 

"You know why Thor was given the throne right?"

She felt him tense up at that and could tell he was fighting back an unhealthy urge trying not to get mad. 

"Yes. Because that is his true son, his heir, the real Asgardian. He could never have a Frost Giant sitting on the throne." 

Karma chuckled and shook her head,

_Perceptive about everyone but himself._

"No Loki that is not it." she opened her eyes and turned slightly to face him. She cupped his cheek into her hands as she missed the feel of skin on skin, this was slowly becoming an addiction. "Odin knew that you were ready, that you were responsible, sensible, and let's face it the intelligent one. However, he felt if he threw Thor into the fire and claim him the throne that would wake him up and knock some sense into him. They knew you were good - they didn't have to worry about you as they did Thor." 

Loki had no words as he tried to search for any deceit in what she said. All her eyes told were the truth and worse they had meaning of love in there as well. This woman was turning him into mush, putty, and he didn't like it. 

"You don't know what it's like growing up thinking you are one thing and in reality you are the monster that parents tell their children stories about at night." 

At those words Karma flung her arms around him and pulled him into a deep a kiss. His lips felt like they were back at home, where they were suppose to be, on her anywhere, everywhere. Her lips hovered over his,

"Show me"

Loki's brows furrowed. 

"Show me your true form, let me see you - the real you." 

He pushed her a little backwards not truly understanding why she would want to see him like that. 

"Didn't you hear what I said? Monsters that parents tell children about? Why in all the nine realms would you ask to see that? You truly are something else baby you know that? You like playing with fire."

She shrugged not backing down, nor caring for his words of 'warning'. 

"I don't care it's not like once you change you're some horrible mortal eating monster, that is ready to pounce and eat me alive." Oh and how her body trembled at that thought, him taking her, eating her, fucking her in his true form. "Besides, Loki Odin knew what you were or I should say who you were obviously and yet he still cared for you. You look at the one thing he does which is give a throne - which is just a throne might I add - and twist every single detail of your life around. You forgot you had a Mother who truly loved and viewed you as if you came from her. Who took care of you in jail for the crimes here you committed, Odin only punished you to make you come to your senses. You forgot you had a brother who views you even now just that a brother. Someone to scratch his back and you he returns the favor, someone to play with, laugh with, someone to confide in. You are lucky you have that. I had no one, and nothing." 

Every word she said hit him like a ton of bricks, maybe she was right he had twisted everything out of proportion.

"I - I didn't let go on the bridge because Odin didn't give me the throne, I let go because I had no place being in Asgard. I only tried to do what was right when he fell into Odinsleep, I didn't mean for everything to get out of hand. I let go because I truly felt everyone would've been happier forgetting Odin had me. I just remember falling and falling until I opened my eyes again, on a rock with contorted faces all around me." He licked his lips as he was suddenly feeling them dry again - again - like the heat to his skin, oh the heat was unbearable as he remembered every single detail of excruciating pain.

"Loki...what happened with Thanos? What did he do to you?"

"What didn't he do? Everything. He made me suffer; mentally, physically, emotionally.....sexually." He added real quick and turned his away to the other of the sea. Karma's heart sank at his words and her mouth fell open. Her anxiety swept through her, not knowing what to say; she hadn't expected him to truly answer her, not had she expected the answer to be that. 

"Loki..I'm I'm sorry I didn't.."

"It's ok baby, I handled it and got through it. I'll end up telling you one day everything if you'd like to know, but until then that is all I truly want to say on that subject." 

Nothing to say or do, she wrapped her entire body around him, and held him close to her as his head buried into her neck. He planted soft kisses along it, as she did the same to his. Her hands found their way to his hair as she titled her head back so he could place kisses on the front of her neck. 

"Karma I think...I think I'm falling in love with you."

"I've been in love with you." 

She crashed her lips on his, and slid her hands inside his shirt. His skin was hot and sweaty and remembering where they were and what he is she broke the kiss.

"Come on, let go home and take a nice cold shower." She winked and pulled him to his feet.

As they were walking home the wind came and blew colorful yellow flowers around them for a few seconds before they flew off higher into the sky. 

"That was Mother." Loki kissed the top of her head. "She was probably saying 'Thank You' for putting up with me. 

Karma grinned, Frigga was more than welcome. She placed her head into between his armpit and breastbone and finished walking the rest of the way home; anticipating that shower.

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday tomorrow!!! I am too excited!! (April 11) and in honor of it this chapter is short because I will be posting another chapter with some *Birthday Sex* ;) :D  
> Also if you haven't already check out my other story "Support" smut will ensue as well:D

"Karma!" Nat shouted when her and Loki had walked through the door. She picked her up and Karma quickly wrapped her legs around Nat's waist.

"Ok, that is never not going to be sexy" Tony cheered as he took a sip of liquor and pumped his fist. The girls shot him a glare and Nat carried her to her bedroom, Jen in pursuit. 

"Loki when did she get home?" Bruce interrogated as he circled around the living room to get to where Loki was standing near the entrance. 

"I don't know, I had woken up to whimpering I looked outside the window and there she was naked, in a ball on the ground." His hands curled into a fist. He was going to get Alex, he was going to make him suffer for the damage he's done. Not even just for last night, but through the years; taking a sweet trusting girl and turning her into a mule, a prop, an object in his possession.

Thor saw the fire behind his brother's eyes, his heart swelled with pride and hurt for him. Loki never could let anyone into his heart not even Thor, the only person was their Mother, and even then it was with caution. He never wished to see Loki down and alone; even when he tried to rule earth, when he tricked him in to believing he was dead on numerous occasions or even when he turned him into a frog. No, Loki needed someone and Thor was thankful Karma was just that - a spitfire, a balm, a healer, and a friend. His little brother had a fallen in love and now Thor saw the plans gearing in his mind on how to avenge her honor. 

"Brother, did she talk about what happened?" Thor turned to her closed door and back to Loki, who shook his head. 

"No. But I smelt six other scents on her" he sighed and grabbed his nose bridge. The very thought of that made his head spin, his stomach twirl and his heart race with rage.  She was HIS now and he would damn well make sure that everyone knew it; including Alex. He admitted to falling in love with her, claimed her most intimate areas with his mouth and oh, how his rage faded when he thought about how he would claim her with all of him. Yes, he would give her all of him and hold nothing back from her, in return he needed her to give all of herself. 

"Wait, what do you mean 'smelt six other scents on her'? Point break, your brother can do more than his Houdini tricks?" Tony asked as poured more alcohol into his glass. In reality, Tony was a mess on the inside; first he wanted to kill the bastard who had been raping her all this tine. He always tried to keep a cool, calm poise when it came to the situation because in all truth he had to be. Everyone was worried about the girl - no one's head was truly clear and they had for months on end tried to come up with a plan to get her away from this man without causing anymore harm to her. If he freaked out like the rest of them, that would've just caused more stress on Karma and forced her away from them; her only family. Second he wanted to strangle Loki for keeping her in his room all night long and not even to think of letting anyone know she was home - no one had been asleep all night. 

She needed to be surrounded by people to comfort her, help her; not some melodramatic playboy God who wanted to stick his tongue down her throat. Which thinking of that made him want to gag. Although he had to admit it was adorable the way her smile went wider upon seeing the Reindeer, how short she was, hardly coming up to his chest and how even Reindeer Games melted and smiled more when she was around. 

"Yes, Loki has a keen sense of smell. And of course he could shape shift - I did tell you guys he turned into a snake and stabbed me didn't I not? Though his main animal he shape shifts to is a wolf. It was helpful to all of us during times of the hunt and war." Thor smiled and patted his brother on the back.

"So you can transform, make duplicates of yourself, are a trained warrior God and yet all six of us took you down?" Clint laughed as he stood up and patted Loki on his back as well. Loki shot him a glare - By Odin's beard can they just leave it alone? 

"You've just said it yourself Birdman - it took all of you to take me down and even before then I managed to have you on my side for a few days." he sneered and shoved his own shoulder away from Clint. "But yes, Man of Iron - I was cleaning her when I lent in closely - I smelled mixtures of others on her that wasn't the usual." he side eyed away hoping everyone would catch on to the reference. An uncomfortable silence filled the room and everyone's eyes shifted from one another. 

Bruce cleared his throat knowing he was the most sensible to speak first,

"You mean to say that they had her sexually then?" 

"Unfortunately" Loki muttered through gritted teeth and for once everyone else saw the fire in his eyes, he cared for her and possibly loved her.

"This has gone on long enough! We need to save her." Bruce sighed. 

"But we need to be smart about this, he is a gang leader and drug pusher and he has had her longer than any of us has known her." Clint protested, taking out his arrows. 

"Reindeer Games, please tell me you have a plan?"

Of course he did. Kill him. Cut his testicles off. Make him suffer for her suffering. But that wouldn't do, if she ever found out about it, she surely would beg for it to stop. She was too good of a person to even let her own rapist go through even half the hell she was put through; it truly showed her own true nature - her pure forgiving nature.

He took off the sweaty shirt he was wearing, his Jotun side kicking in as he suddenly felt dizzy. 

"I do. But it doesn't leave between us - not yet anyways." he warned.

******

"Why the hell didn't you come see us?" Nat had pushed Karma on to the bed, straddled her hips and pinned her arms to the side of her head. She was fuming, she hadn't gotten an ounce of sleep and this girl had the nerve to make it home and go straight to Loki's room. 

"I thought you guys were asleep I'm I'm sorry." Was she truly? She did feel guilty of course that they had stayed up all night worried sick about her, but it was truly not like she snuck out or left on her own will. Besides, she finally - FINALLY - was claimed - though not wholly - by her God. Oh how she didn't regret a thing as she remembered how his tongue felt against her heat, his fingers inside of her; searching for that spot that had her begging for more - for him - for everything. 

"Bullshit." Nat glared at her, "You know damn well we would never sleep until you came home," although her expression gentled as she let out a breath. "Jen told me what happened at the party - I will kill him Karma, but first I want you to tell me what happened when Loki found you." Nat turned towards Jen although still speaking to Karma "Someone doesn't want to tell me anything else besides what I witnessed this morning."

Jen shrugged her shoulders and held her hands out defensively.

"Mm" Karma rolled her eyes, and pushed Nat on her back, now straddling her. 

If Tony had came in at this moment he would surely have popped a vein in excitement. 

"Loki...he found me naked outside - I had scratches, bruises from other people. He took care of me Nat, he cleaned me so gently, tenderly, lovingly."

"And you thought the best way to repay him would be to sleep with him?"

Karma scoffed - ok she truly did want to sleep with him last night, but of course, he wanted to focus solely on her pleasure. Which in retrospect should be a chivalrous thing to do however, Karma wanted him and only him - stupid Loki why now must he be so modest?

"No! I didn't sleep with him!" her stutter may have betrayed her on that one. 

"So what do you call laying in the same bed with someone, with your eyes closed and dreaming?"

Jen snorted and both Nat's and Karma's snapped their gaze at her and again she held her hands out. That was one very good reason Karma truly loved and trusted Jen, she knew everything that happened between her and Loki and she kept her mouth shut.

See no evil. Hear no evil. Speak no evil. 

Kama huffed and laid besides her fiery red headed twin - staring up at the ceiling. Eff it, might as well just admit everything, sooner or later it would come out. She didn't want to hide her feelings anymore from anyone, not even Loki. It was almost at that moment she wanted to storm out in her living room, grab the God and tongue the crap out of his mouth - in front of everyone so they would shut up. 

"I never felt this way about anyone" she absentmindedly admitted to no one in particular. Maybe she was trying to convince herself that Loki wasn't in her mind, controlling her thoughts. She actually loved him, actually wanted to be with him. "He may be a psychopath or was one anyways, but he still is a person deep down and has a heart. It felt like heaven to just lay next to someone no sex involved." 

At least not in that moment, a few hours later however, oh there was that mouth involved. Karma shuttered delightfully and her eyes flew open when she realized she did. 

Crap. She looked towards her girlfriends who had their eyebrows raised to Jesus. Jen had a knowing smirk and Nat's was with question. 

"Maybe there was some sort of uhm touching involved?" Karma shot an innocent look. She mentally kicked herself. Was she really about to explain it to the ex Russian assassin who Loki had called a 'Mewling Quim'? Whatever that meant.

"Touching?" she repeated sitting up on her elbow and placing her cheek in her hand. 

"And kissing." God she felt like a little kid admitting secrets to her mom for the first time. 

No answer, just a stare. A silent command to continue.

Karma squirmed a little, wishing the bed could swallow her whole right now. Her bed - she needed Loki to Christian it tonight; weather it be his mouth doing the work or maybe even hers. 

Good Lord Karma get a grip! But yet she couldn't, her overactive imagination picturing herself kneeling before him in all his nakedness, burden with a GLORIOUS purpose. 

"Earth to Karma!" Jen brought her back to her current situation and she turned red.

"Uhm yeah anyways -" she tried to pick up the conversation where she left off, hoping she wasn't being a freak in her mind for too long.

"Karm, Someone is at the door." Jen snapped her head towards the bedroom door and sure enough there was another knock. 

Oh. 

Clearing her throat she shot out of bed and opened it, her eyes meeting a shirtless Loki. The way he was looking at her, made her shiver. He looked like as if he would devour her in front of her friends - and she would let him. 

"I...wanted to speak to you alone if I could." he asked, his eyes not leaving hers. It's like they told a truth of what his true intentions were and she didn't know to be afraid, excited, aroused or even all three at once.

"Uhmm.." she turned to her friends and puppy dogged her eyes. 

Jen happily lifted herself off of the window sill and walked out of the room - hopping into Thor's arms. 

Karma would need to remind herself to have Jen spill the beans on that one. 

Nat rolled her eyes, and slowly - painfully - slow got out of the bed and nudged past Loki. 

He stepped into the room, locking the door behind him. Karma couldn't breathe for a moment as he gripped her waist and pulled her into him - his evidence of arousal pressing against her tummy. 

 

"So. How about that shower?" he grinned mischievously as he led her into her bathroom. 

Oh God Yes.

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do I really need to say anything?

_Oh. God. Yes._

_A shower with a naked Loki._

Karma shuttered when he swiftly pulled her in to her bathroom and easily lifted her against the wall. It was quickly becoming her favorite past time; getting pinned to the wall. The feeling of his body against her sent her to new heights and her head banged into the wall in he nibbled on a sensitive spot near her ear. 

"Loki..please." she hardly managed to whisper out, grabbing on to him for dear life. 

"All you're getting is my mouth." he warned as he gently placed her on the sink and went to turn the water on. She groaned, annoyed at this new and modest God in front of her; understanding he wanted to take his time due to her past. However, screw that - she wanted him, needed to feel him, that one taste left her itching for more. She never felt so turned on in her entire life, it was like he had awoken something inside of her that only HE could put out. 

"You need patience Karma." he chuckled but all she heard was "You ne-" because his fingers were at the hem of his pants. Slowly, oh surely he was doing it on purpose slowly he let it slip from his hips, displaying his reason why anyone should kneel to him . Her mouth went dry and she licked her lips out of pure anticipation. When her eyes met his, Loki was in awe that he could only see a sliver of brown left in them, as lust, temptation and desire took over her. 

Damn Valhalla.  

"Take your clothes off for me Princess." his voice stern and authoritative, and Karma instantly obeyed. Crossing her arms to the bottom of her shirt, taking it off revealing her purple lace bra. She was much more aware now that more of her body was being revealed again and she dropped her gaze. 

"Uh, uh. What happened to my feisty woman just a few moments ago hmm?" he tilted her head to look up at him. It never ceased to amaze him just how small she truly was, so fragile and broken down. These bastard had drilled her hard, ruined her self esteem, her self awareness of how beautiful and powerful she truly was. With just her stare she could catch the attention of thousands, with her words she could persuade anyone to do just about anything and with her heart she could bring out the best in the Devil. Even the demons that laid in the pit of Hel would fall to their knees in the presence of her. 

"O-ok-ay. So-sorry" her stutter returning to how it did the first day they met. It panged his heart to see everything going backwards and for what? He wanted her and she wanted him as well. 

"Talk to me. Why the stutter? Do you want to stop?"

Never. 

"N-no." 

"Karma." his voice stern but still gentle as not to make her afraid of him. 

"I'm s-sorry I j-just I-." she looked down and breathed out - no wonder why no one wanted her. 

"Stop thinking like that - I want you." 

Damn him. 

He softly grabbed the back of her neck, and she looked up at him. 

"You deserve to be treated like the Princess you are." his hands started roaming her form, like he was memorizing every single dent in her body. "You deserve to be loved, to be taken care of, to not worry weather you'll be good enough or not." he hovered his lips over hers, "You deserve the most amazing pleasures." his words coaxing a moan out of her as he finally pulled her in a bruising kiss. "Will you finish letting me see this body only fit for a God's eyes?"

"Yes" she breathed out as he pulled away and turned on the water in the walk in shower. There was one shower head on the ceiling and one coming out the front and the other coming from the side. Karma always like water - ocean, waterfalls so living near the ocean she had to bring the waterfall aspect in to it, so her shower replicated that.

She finished undressing, taking off her pants and underwear. Now she stood awkwardly looking at him while he drank in the sight of her. 

"It's not fair you never got to decide when someone would take your maidenhood nor was it fair you never decided on who." Loki shook his head. "But at least here and now you get to decide weather you'll let me have you, and if you'll have me." 

She was shocked never had she had the the opportunity to decide for herself on certain things.

"Do you really need an answer when I'm already naked? And.." she hesitated eyes rolling to the side. 

"No, don't second guess yourself, say what you feel." 

"Wet for you" she mumbled under her breath, not wanting to meet his gaze.

His let out out a groan at her very words, but it was no lie and he knew. He got undressed as well and asked one more time, 

"Karma, what do you want?" 

This was hard for her usually it was forced, but now it was a choice and for a moment she panicked. What did she want? Surely it was to feel his mouth back on her, hands roaming her, and surely she wanted to return the favor back. 

Just do it - he made her feel good and that was all that mattered. She brushed past him and walked into the falling waters, her body getting soaked. Loki watched as she let the water consume her and pushed back the hair from her face. 

Vision of Valhalla. 

His head cocked to the side and just looking at her look at him. It was when she made a come hither motion with her fingers - that was all she needed to do and not even say to have Loki crash his lips on to hers. The water rained down on their bodies as they tasted each other. 

Her taste was his favorite, her scent was his weakness and her touch was his torture. He restrained himself from taking her taking against the wall right then and there.

"Karma" he whispered letting her breathe for a moment. 

She groaned loving the way her name rolled off his tongue, the way it was needy, breathy and heavy. 

His hands went back to roam all over her and he connected his lips to her again. She pushed into him with a sense of urgency and he chuckled. 

"Patience baby." he managed to get out. 

He turned her around so her back was facing him and with some body wash he started to wash her, giving her a massage. He winced when he felt 8 knots in the same spot on the nape of her neck, it was not normal for a young woman to have so many. He finally realized just how much weight she carried with her, and how much her demons were still haunting her, taking their toll on her. 

A sweet moan escaped her lips at the feeling of being pampered like so. 

"Relax my Princess, let me take care of you right now." he worked his way to her shoulders still rolling out the little bead like things in her body. She melted in to his touch and when he worked on her shoulders blades she fell forward, catching herself by having both hands against the wall. Her bottom was pressed against his erection and she had to bite back another moan. 

Loki had to suppress his urges of need to take care of her. He got on his knees and started massaging down her whole back, loving the way her body trembled slightly at his administrations. His hands caressed and kneaded her butt cheeks and she slapped him playfully. 

"Loki stop!" she giggled as he placed kisses down her spine. 

"I'm only trying to make you feel good Princess." he whispered sweetly while now lathering up some more body wash and washing her breasts. 

"Mmm" she tilted her head back against his shoulder as she felt his hands doing the work. Loki could get an orgasm from her just like this if she was being honest with herself. His thumbs brushed over her nipple rings and tugged slightly. 

"Oh my- oh. I thought you were suppose to be washing me." she panted, though she didn't want him to stop. He hummed and worked his way down her stomach now. 

"I am - is me rubbing soap on you not washing?"

Cheeky asshole. 

"Not when - not when-" the train of though was gone when he began washing her thighs, his fingers diligently rubbing circular motions on her inner thigh - dangerously close to her center. 

"What was that baby?" he was teasing now and she hated it. Gosh why on earth did she fall for an egotistical moron? Why did she even meet Thor again? Those thoughts didn't stay long as he inserted two fingers into her and she already felt like it had been years since they've been inside of her. 

"Tell me something. When did you get jewelry on those perky little nubs?" he started moving his fingers slowly in and out of her, feeling just her wetness despite the shower water. Her center greedily swallowed them and he reveled in the way her body needed him inside of her - no matter what part of him he gave. 

"When I was 17 I think I - just wanted to see how I would look in them" 

"Mm and how nice it is that you've decided to claim your loyalty to me by wearing my colors." she felt the bastard smirk against her skin, so she elbowed him. 

He backed away in a huff -

"Uhm Green and Black were my colors before I even met you, you don't own them. So in retrospect you stole them from me." she raised an eyebrow and walked over to the wall he leaned against. 

Boy she would never get over what a treat he was for her eyes; standing tall and proud, looking like the fallen King that he was. The curve near his hip juncture was her favorite part about him, and yet what made her even more attracted to him was his hurt and brokenness. No, she couldn't fix him and he couldn't fix her but together they could teach the other to heal themselves. 

As she reached him she gently placed kisses from his chest down his stomach and back up. Loki felt the smoothness from her hands on his thigh and he flinched from the initial touch. It had been quite sometime since anyone had touch him so intimately.

"Loki, let me make you feel good." now it was his turn to listen to her sinful voice. His head was thrown back against the wall and eyes tightly shut - afraid that if he saw her it would be his demise of all control, and self preservation.

"Look at me Papi" and at hearing her call him that his eyes snapped open and he  looked down at his mortal; who was now on her knees staring up at him with those lustful eyes. 

Karma parted her legs slightly so he could see slightly her mound of her honeypot and started to kiss his thighs - slightly biting into him. 

"Fuu-" he groaned and fought the urge to let his fingers get lost in her red hair. 

"Let me please you, My King." her voice small but actions loud as she gripped his harden member with one hand while holding on to his right thigh with the other. 

Never had she thought she would want to do this, not after having to taste different men when called upon; but Loki - oh man Loki he was different and she couldn't wait to get a taste of him. She truly wanted to make him feel as good as he made her feel. And if she had to get on her knees for someone she was happy to do it for him - he had told her she deserved the world but forgot about himself. He deserved some sun in his life and she would do everything she could to give him that. 

She gave him small little strokes to start out with, listening to his breathing to see if there was a change. When she heard little pants coming out she slowly took in the head of him in to her mouth.

"Mmnuh" Loki groaned at the feeling of her wetness on him, if her mouth was this warm and wet he could only imagine her - 

"Fuuckk" he moaned when Karma had taken in him entirely; he was not normal Midgardian size by any means and she almost gagged and chastised herself for rushing - but she was so eager for him. She slowly drew her head back until the tip of his head was almost out and then slammed her head forward causing Loki to hiss. All self control gone and he hands were in her hair tightly gripping her scalp.

She winced at first but relaxed when she felt him tense; she needed to put aside her discomfort for him and she would do just that. Placing both her hands on his thigh she found a rhythm bobbing her head along him. She would at times stop at the head and swirl her tongue around causing him to shiver, then she would take one hand and stroke the rest of his length not in her mouth - repeating this action a few times. 

Loki groaned when pulled off completely making a 'popping' sound. 

She was sexy with her hooded eyes looking at him, begging to be taken by him - eventually. Alex needed to be gone first. 

Karma kissed around his thighs again and gingerly stroked him slowly, intimately. Before he even knew it she took him back in and hit the back of her throat with him. 

"Careful Princess." he warned almost close to spending himself inside her pretty little mouth. 

She hummed and stroked him so she could speak, 

"Cum for me, My King." she pleaded as she took him into her mouth. And when Loki saw her looking at him while her head bobbed she felt him throb inside of her mouth and eagerly grabbed around his back thighs to pull him deeper into her mouth - greedily drinking him. His taste was of ambrosia - not of the saltiness the men around tasted, and was pleasantly surprised by how much she enjoyed it.

Loki growled and pulled her up by the arms and kissed her - never wanting to part from her. She was HIS and he would not share her with anyone ever again. Yet no matter how many times he told himself that he knew that would not be the case until she was free of Alex. It made him sick to his stomach thinking of another man with her the way he was now - the plan needed to go smoothly. 

He pushed her up against the wall and sucked love marks on her neck, greedily claiming her, needing a physical proof of her belonging to him. He panted and rested his forehead against hers as he stroked her hair softly. 

"Princess, you need a vacation. You need to relax and get away for a while. I.. want to take you back home to Cuba. I know you don't have the fondest child memories of your home but Jen did tell me regardless you love your country and you haven't been back since you left." he stopped talking before he talked in circles. Normally his silvertongue was his best weapon but for some reason around her it lacked. 

She looked like she was deep in thought truly considering going back home. How she truly missed the beats and sounds of the island, the smell of the food, the kids playing futbol in the street and the community people around. But she couldn't if she did she would be forced to face her past of her brothers and fathers. She.. couldn't. 

"I would love to but I don't think it would be a good idea. I miss it so much but being back - what if, what if my brothers find out? What if they call Alex? What if-" 

"I'll protect you." Loki interrupted dropping to his knees and kissing her thighs, similar how she did just moments before. His silvertongue may have betrayed him with words but he knew it could convince her in another way. "Do you trust me?" he asked as he nosed her mound and kissed it gently. Her hands found their way into his hair already and she arched her back from the wall. 

"Yes Loki, I don't know why but I do." 

He smiled and licked his way up her slit and she gasped at the coolness of his tongue. He took the right leg and placed it on his shoulder - steadying her. 

"You don't need to know why, just trust me and let go." he latched on to her swollen nub and sucked it for dear life. 

"Loki" she screeched as her legs felt like giving out on her. He swirled his tongue all around her pearl and plunged two fingers easily inside of her. She was so wet for him, so ready for something bigger and better. He hummed as he retracted his fingers and pushed then back in finding a pace and still not letting up the torment on her nub. Her vision was starting to go white and she felt her legs completely lock. 

He pulled away and she was ready to scream at him; but before she could he used his arm to push her tightly against the wall, hooked her other leg on his shoulders so now that she was pinned to the wall with her feet off the ground. 

Oh shit. 

Slowly, Loki rose as he ate her like there was no tomorrow, as he plunged his cool tongue inside of her hot heat she pushed her hands on the ceiling silently praying he wouldn't drop her. But soon she forgot about that as one hand came so his thumb could worry her swollen pearl again. She fist the ceiling and her vision went hazy, as she felt her thighs clamp around his head. 

"Loki, Loki, Loki." his name was like a prayer off her lips and God oh God the feeling of going into oblivion was there and surely she had left her body. 

"Cum for me Karma. Cum for me and show me you want my cock inside of you - show me how eager you are for me." and just like that her body obeyed him as his tongue was back inside of her and she swore on everything that his tongue was as deep as ever right now. He curled it back and sure enough he hit her spot and she screamed the entire house down - not giving any crap if the others heard her. This pleasure was a pleasure only a God could give and she was the lucky receiver. Her body lurched forward as she held on to his long black curls and whimpered. 

Loki waited a moment when she had stopped her spasms and gently, carefully lowered so that he cradled her limp body. He turned off the shower and took her to her bed. Cuddling her and pulling her closely to him he asked her with the most caution not knowing if she was of mind yet.

"Promise me no matter what happens..you'll always be mine?" 

He waited a few moments but all he saw was her chest rising and falling - mouth slightly parted. He smiled at the vision of his Valhalla and felt prideful of how he could make her feel. Just when he settled and closed his eyes, he heard her faintly whisper - 

"Always."


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't let Loki and Karma have all the fun ^_^

Hot, wet kisses peppering down her spine woke Karma up and she purred at the sensation. Loki again managed to tongue screw her into another coma -

 _Might as well actually fuck me at this point_ she thought as he kissed a sensitive part of her spine. 

She bit back the urge to moan; oh the sensations of his lips on her no matter where he placed them had her reeling with delirious thoughts. Her body of course betrayed her and her back curled into him, perfectly shaping her to him - their bodies molding. She gasped at the member that was already stiff and at attention poking its way on her ass. Loki chuckled into her ear and blew into it and to his delight her body shivered; he loved the way she was getting use to his touch. It took a while but slowly she yielded to him and his advances and to his delight she begged for it without her realizing it. Of course she didn't have to - her body betrayed her every time. 

Everyday it was getting harder and harder not to slide inside of his sweet Valhalla, feeling the warmth of her enveloping him, keeping him trapped inside of her. He tensed above her at the thought of it - stilling himself from sliding inside of her right then and there. 

_This mortal._

She noticed and immediately cocked her head to look at him, 

"Loki, whats wrong?" her voice filled with concern. 

"I'm fine Princess, just thinking about when I finally make you completely mine." he bit her earlobe. 

_Mine. His. Loki's. That had a nice ring to it._

"With everything you have done to me, you might as well just get it over with now." she snickered as she pressed into his length and ground down on it. 

"Shit." Loki moaned, music to her ears. 

He should though, he'd already given her a taste of his wicked Silvertongue, given her the utmost pleasure with just that appendage alone. 

"Ahowww" she howled suddenly as his hand cracked down her ass cheek; leaving it an angry shade of red, slowly revealing his hand mark on it. He licked his lips at the sight of it - he couldn't claim all of her; the inside of her just yet, but it didn't mean he couldn't claim the outside.

"What the hell Lo-ahoww." His hand had collided with the other cheek, and a pattern ensued with him alternating each cheek and occasionally throwing her off by double smacking one from time to time. How was it possible she was a whimpering mess just from this? She hid her face deep into the sheets embarrassed by how wet she felt herself getting.

"Oh Princess you think it is easy for me to have you naked and wanting to my mercy and only the taste of you satisfies me?" he clicked his tongue together. "You have no idea how much of my Godly willpower it takes to not plunge myself so deep inside of you, you feel me for days on end." 

"Oooh." she had never heard such lewd things spoken to her before - she reveled in it. New sensations fell upon her as waves of pleasure built in her stomach as if she was on a roller coaster going down the drop. Her pride diminished as Loki continued whispering promises in her ear as he caressed every inch of her frame. 

Every single time he went down on her, touched her kissed her - made her forget everything and everyone. 

"It seems sweet girl, you like my promises and descriptions hmm?" he snaked his arm under her, a silent command for her to prop herself on her knees. "Of course you know what would be the best way for me to claim you fully?"

Karma steadied her self with her arms flat on the bed and her chest pressed deeper into it as Loki slowly circled her swollen clit; already hearing her juices. Oh geez was she wet for him - always - all he had to was be in her sight. Add the touching, kissing and words and she could easily drown him. She moaned and her eyes rolled to the back of her head - could it be possible to die from a certain amount of pleasure? Her hands were fists in the sheets - tightly, she was shaking. Her resolve breaking down of trying not to give in to him. He was still a God and didn't need a common 'whore' like her, but she wasn't worried about that right now. No, right now she was only preoccupied with not screaming her house down right now and not passing out again. 

A little tug on her hair had her head coming out of it's hiding place. How he still managed to display his dominance in such a loving, gentle way had her cumming in an instant. His power was not limited by no means, and yet he chose to limit his strength, to mesh well with the pain that turned into the sweetest pleasure. Karma had never felt anything like it and wondered if it only took Loki to get it out of her, or if he and her were truly meant to be. 

"I asked you something Karma." his deadpan voice made her toes curl - or was it the fact his assault on her bud hadn't let up and he still worked it mercilessly; bringing her close to another climax. 

"W - What was - was it?" she struggled to get out and another smack had her yell out as she came for a second time; on the brink of tears. 

"Mmm. I'm going to need to correct that shit babygirl. I want you to pay attention always when I speak. It could be for your own good." he sunk two fingers in her soaking wet heat, and it greedily took them yet again - no surprise there. "I said do you know what would be the best way to claim you fully? To make you understand whom you belong to." Karma had already taken up a rhythm; her hips pushing back on his fingers on their own accord. 

"H-how?" she asked she bit the covers of her sheet, certain it would be holes in them at this point. But if she kept biting her lip she would be tasting blood and having scrapes on them. Loki pulled his skillful fingers away from her and stretched his whole body over hers, taking each of her wrists in each of his hands. He pinned her between him and the bed by settling his weight on top of hers - not enough to crush her, but enough so her movement was restricted. She turned her head and he could see her beautifully flushed cheek and Loki's heart swelled. He nuzzled her cheek while she closed her eyes at the affection - she loved it when he showed his softer side. 

"I'll claim you, ruin you for other men, own you; by spilling all of me deep inside of you, and your body eagerly milking me of every last drop." Karma shivered at the sheer thought of anybody else besides Alex made her jump for joy on the inside. Maybe Loki could wash all traces of Alex's DNA inside of her. "And better yet Princess, after I reach ecstasy with you, I stay inside of you even when I pull out of you. You don't wash yourself; you keep all of me inside of that pretty little thing of yours. Walk around all day with that little secret. So no matter which way you move you will be reminded of whom you belong to." 

Loki rolled to his side, taking her with him and hiking her leg over his thigh, 

"Now Princess, come undone for me again." 

******

Jen and Thor were basking in the after glow of their own little rendezvous in Loki's room. Jen laid on Thor's chest playing with the little tuff of hairs on it while he rubbed circles on her arm. 

"Hmm it took them long enough to figure out how right for each other they are." Thor hummed - thinking how wonderful it was to finally figure out how Jen was right for him all these years as well. Though, he would never admit it. 

"Yeah, even though Karma still believes she doesn't deserve Loki." she rolled her eyes and sat up against the wall. 

"My brother doesn't deserve her and he is very much aware of it."

"Thor, what is he planning to do about Alex? If something suspicious were to happen; he has a whole gang family that will come for Karma. I mean they know she is 'his' and if she is seen with Loki and worse if Loki leaves marks on her - oh Gosh" she hyperventilated worried now about the whole situation. 

"Shh. Shh. it's ok, calm down. My brother is not known as The Trickster for nothing, he knows how to spin a web and have it go according to his will. That is one of my favorite traits about him, he is determined and wont settle." Thor knew Loki well and though he himself was much stronger physically, his brother was much stronger mentally. It is why when they did anything worth being in trouble for when they were young; Loki did all the talking to get them off the hook. He was indeed mischief and chaos; he thought of something and he went and did it - Loki in a nutshell.

"Thor what is the plan?" she tried again. He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. 

"Just like Karm, always persistent, never wanting to be far left huh?" he sighed and pulled her on top to straddle him. Jen let out a squeak in surprise then a moan as she sunk down on his length. 

"Are you trying to distract me to avoid the question?" she panted out, bracing herself against the stud muffins shoulders. He attacked her breasts instantly, nibbling on the skin at the top as he pulled his arms around her waist. 

"Hmm, no." he whispered against her skin. "I just needed to feel you again love. Now to the plan -" he paused as he coaxed her to bounce up and down on him. 

"Ugh" she rolled her head back. "I hope Loki isn't this insufferable." 

"Oh he is far worse than I, ask Karma. Anyways Loki is going to take Karm back home for a week or so." 

"Wait! Whaaaa ooh right there."  

Got damn it Thor. Giving her vital information and making her mind turn to mush. She needed to take control of this situation ASAP. 

"Why is he doing that?" she forced herself off of him, and Thor grunted in disapproval as he tried to grab at her. 

"Ah - Ah." she tutted and batted those amazingly Godly hands away from her. She turned around, straddled him again, letting him get a view of her sinking down back on him again - rear view. She took up a nice and slow rhythm; lifting up to the point where the tip of his head was at her lips, and slammed herself back down on him. 

"Oh, by Odin's beard woman." Thor grabbed and kneaded her ass cheeks as she kept up the maddening tease, making his member twitch in anticipation. 

"Loki is going to gain favor and trust from the bastard and infiltrate his gang. The plan is to turn everyone against him - fuck!" he groaned as his end was near. 

"What?" she twisted her body with his member still inside of her and he let out a wail. 

"Sorry Papi." she kissed his lips and coaxed his tongue out to play with hers as she slowly steady back a pace pouncing up and down. "This is madness." she whispered against his lips. "Alex already knows what Loki looks like, it will be freezing rain in hell if that were to happen." 

"You forgot my brother can take many forms." Thor pushed her up and down faster as his head pushed back against the pillow. 

"O-o-okaay, But - But still Loki needs to be careful. I don't care how much of Gods yall are, here in Miami we don't play nice." Jen bent forward grabbing his legs and started pouncing harder on him alternating between grinding in circles and riding. Gosh she needed Karma to get some of this Asgardian sex - if Thor could blow her mind out like this, she knew Loki could do it for her. The way Thor tore orgasms from her, she needed Karma to feel the same way - cause afterwards it was like Nirvana. 

"Why does he want to bring her back to Cuba? That place is hell for her." at this point Thor took over and jack hammered up into her, and she squeaked as she felt herself clench around him. Insufferable - why must he insist on having this conversation while they fucked. "Ohh Thor yess." she moaned as she felt him pulse inside of her, his seed spilling and dripping down. 

"Come here love." Thor snaked his arm around her front and pulled her back to him. She was breathing heavy trying to catch her breath and it was music to his ears. Never had he imagined he would get over Jane but he was glad it came in the form of this blonde spitfire. He loved how spunky she was, and said what was on her mind - no filter; however in Asgard that wouldn't have gone well by Odin. But it was her loyalty to her best friend, her heart, her passion that made Thor fall in love - he only hoped the same for his brother. 

Jen sighed, 

"Thor why does he want to take her back home?" she curled up into his side, loving the way his strong arms wrapped around her, protected her. Though she didn't need protection. 

"She misses it." he simply stated.

"No she doesn't trust me, those were her first nightmares -" 

"Jen, she misses it, it may be the place her nightmares began but it was the place where she was birthed, she lives here because it reminds her of over there you should know this." 

"I do know this but I don't want her seeing her father, nor her brothers."

"Loki wouldn't let that happen. Even if they found out they wouldn't have a chance to go near her. He just wants to take her on a trip to ease her mind, let her live freely without fear for a while. When was the last time she did that?" 

Jen thought about it for a moment; it had been a while. Karma was proud of her culture; every year on Calle Ocho she lived as if the events in her life were never there, the smile she wore was of pure happiness and joy. 

"You're right Thor, she deserves this...does she know about the plan?" 

Thor shook his head and pulled Jen tighter into his embrace. 

"Loki doesn't want her to know anything yet and we all agree. Right now, he is trying to convince her to go on this trip.....by using his Silvertongue..ugh" Thor groaned as he shook his head again and Jen had to let out a laugh at the realization. 

"Since when can the God of Thunder see into rooms without being in there?"

"Since I begged my brother to have double vision to whatever room I want to look at in a house. I was jealous of Loki's magic so he shared some with me, I hardly use it unless you're in shower, or uhm touching places you shouldn't be without me." he snuggled into her hair as Jen swatted at him. 

"Hey!" she giggled and closed her eyes. 

"Karma will be fine - eventually she will be free." 

Jen prayed Thor was right.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi loves! I am so sorry I haven’t updated for a while. I am currently in London and I’m seeing Tom tonight in Betryal! I’m so excited 😭❤️😊. But because I haven’t updated in a while here is a short chapter just to show you guys what kind of plot is about to happen. As always thank you so much for the love on this piece and I appreciate you all. Sometimes the creative juices are stuck 🙄😑 so if anyone has any feed back let me know. I truly do love everyone apart of this family.

“What the -“ she growled out as yet another green orb bent out of her control, flying across the room to burn another hole in the wall next to 3 others. How Loki was able to control these things was beyond her - it truly looked simple to keep it in balance with her hands and bounce it up and down. Obviously, that wasn’t the case. 

 

Her back vibrated off of the little chuckles Loki would make; annoying her to no extent. It was entertaining to the God to see his mortal all worked up over it, she truly was the cutest thing he’d ever seen when her face become red and those lips turned into a pout. 

 

Karma titled her head back to look upside down at her God - whose legs she was sitting in between, his back against her headboard. 

 

She truly thought it would be a good idea if Loki taught her some sort of magic. It took her a while to convince him: but after she had him cumming down her throat two times, it was enough to convince him.

 

“What are you laughing at?” She pouted. 

“You have to focus Princess, you can’t just expect the magic to handle itself.” He kissed her forehead. To think he chastised his Brother for falling in love with a mortal almost 6 years ago and here the God of Mischief, was doing that exact same thing. Every time his eyes found hers, he’d stare into her - bore into her soul - finding that she was just as hurt and fucked up as he was. 

Karma on her end - wondered why it took so many years to find a connection to someone; and just why in all that is holy did it have to be the hot Prince from outer space that tried to rule the human race. Boy her life was a real life novela. 

“I am focusing” 

“Not enough. You have to clear your mind. You can’t be focused on anything else. And before you say anything -“

Damn him, before she played it he always knew her hand and her cards ALWAYS. 

“You can think your focusing because you’re physically looking at the object, in reality your subconscious is cluttered.” 

“That makes no sense Loki.” 

“Sure it does; think of when you and Jen go shopping, you push everything out of your mind and focus on solely the feeling you get when you’re with her. In reality those feelings, the hurt are still there-just locked away somewhere else until you’re ready to go back to it. I guess magic is more than just tricks and outward appearances. It’s feelings and emotions released.” 

“Kind of like how when I’m with you.” Her eyes sparkling with pure love at the word “you” and his heart completely melted. “I know I want to be yours and when I’m with you everything melts away and my life feels like it was made to be whole again. But then when you’re gone and the high goes away I think about Alex...” an animalistic growl escaped him, startling her completely. His grip tightened around her, and she slowly caressed his arms - trying to bring him back to reality that she was now - and forever - willingly Loki’s. Though it remained a fact that until there was some way Alex could get out of the picture the situation was bleak. But she was without a shadow of doubt HIS. 

“I need you to trust me baby.” he whispered into her ear. 

“Hm trusting the God of Lies- such hypocrisy” she teased. 

“You told me you did last night.” 

“I did and I do. Still it’s ironic.”

He chuckled and ran his fingers through her hair. God she could just sink into him, she loved when he did that. 

“Loki..” she all but whispered his name, and on the way it fell off her lips caused a shiver to run through him. No normal mortal indeed. 

She shifted nervously in between his legs and he could sense she intended to ask something of him - not knowing how he would react. It pained him to think that she would be scared of him; at this point he would’ve given her all of the stars if she asked him to. 

He gently cupped her chin, drawling lazy circles with his thumb over it. 

“What is it babygirl?” 

Karma turned in his lap so she straddled him, in the process brushing her core over his erect scepter now. He groaned; head falling back - this wasn’t easy waiting for the right moment to make her completely his but patience was a virtue, or so his Mother said. 

She stared into his beautiful green eyes - pain and torture is what she found. Nothing like she would’ve expected from the New York attacks. 

“I was wondering - and of course you don’t have to - but uhm, I want to see you, all of you - the real you” 

His eyebrows knitted together, 

“Princess, you’ve already seen the real me when we fought in the -“ 

“No Loki” she shook her head not sure if it was at him or herself for about to ask this of him “I want to see the real you, the rightful King of Jotunhiem.” She held her breath as the last words stuttered from her lips. 

For a brief moment Karma swore she saw red flash in his eyes - but within the same moment she tried to study it, his eyes were normally green. 

Loki pushed her off of him, a little harder than what he intended to do. Without saying another word, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed to leave. 

How dare she? What right did this little mortal have to even ask that of him? To ask to see the monster that should’ve died as it was his birth right. Loki shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. This was his punishment; for being vulnerable, opening up, letting this venom called “love” into his heart - love not just feelings, not care no love was the first thing that came to his mind.

Small arms wrapped around his waist; silently asking for forgiveness at this request. His outburst bubbles into nothing as he grabbed her small hand in his. It wasn’t her fault. His mortal’s touch, breath anything about her grounded him. 

He twisted around to grab her and pull her into his lap, cradling her like a father would to a child. She visibly gulped looking up at the handsome God...her handsome God. 

He was a beauty with a temperament problem & a beautifully broken soul. If she could, she would drink his pain to share it even though she had more than enough pain herself. Both combined, they would have enough to pain to pour into each other. He was a confident broken soul. 

“I always thought if I never paid any attention to that side of me, it wouldn’t exist.” He broke the silence. “In reality, I’ve always been the monster.” His words broke her heart, all she could do was cup his face and pull him into a deep passionate kiss; letting him know she was there every step of the way. 

******

”Are you sure you want to do this Houdini?” Tony finished the microphone and hidden camera on Loki. 

“Of course, it’s the only way I can think of to truly get her free. Unless you have a better plan Stark?” Loki rolled his eyes ignoring the name calling. “You Midgardians follows the leader, no mind or will power of your own without one. How hard could it be to persuade people to rebel? I mean Thor did it a couple years back.” he turned to his brother smiling at him. 

“You didn’t make me do it Loki, I was forced to trust you so I could save Jane from the Aether and people told me not to trust you.” Thor corrected his brother. Though deep down he smiled, that was a fun time indeed. A walk on the wild side. “Besides, you ended up faking your death - which I mourned and cried for you YET AGAIN -“ Loki rolled his eyes, can’t  his brother learn to let things go. “You ended up putting Father on a Midgard home and took over the throne-“ 

“Ok Beavis and Butthead enough. Loki how are you going to get into this gang anyways. Surely, it must be impossible to get in without well an ‘in’.” Tony crossed his arms looking amused. 

Loki’s lips turned into a sinister grin, his head lowered so all Tony saw was his eyes. He wiggles his eyebrows at him and Tony got the picture clearly. 

“Oh no.” 

“Oh yes.” Loki nodded his head slowly. “Stark, you will help me- start a fight with me, I rough you and up and they see.” 

“I think that gel has finally gone to your head.”

”Come on Stark, this is for her. She’s been though enough.” This pleaded.

Tony sighed. He had a point the girl had been through enough. She was born into the abuse, and begun to obtain a slave’s mentality. He remembered when he first met at one of his business parties: she had accidentally spilled some wine on the carpet and the fear that caught in her eyes chilled him to the bone. It was as if Tony would have her severely whipped or something. “I’m sorry” stuttered and spilled from her lips multiple times like a machine gun and she trembled as she bent down trying to clean it. He was taken a back at her actions, he grabbed her wrist and when she looked up at him - he could see the fear so he let go of her and told her it was fine that people done worse damage. The poor thing was shaken and ran to Thor. It was then when Natasha and her were busy chatting that Thor had informed him of her past. The girl was like family and right now Loki was her opportunity. 

Since the grease call entered her life, Tony saw more smiles from her. He beautiful laugh was even more so than normal. He also had to admit that she been a good influence on Loki as well; He came to work on time, only made around two snarky comments per day and to his credit really was a hard worker. 

Tony came back to me mentality looking at the two Gods who were waiting for an answer. 

This plan needed to work for her sake. It was pure madness but it’s was little to no option left. 

“For her. Whatever it takes.” Tony stated, smiling at the Gods.  

“Whatever it takes.” The Gods repeated smiling at each other.

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi my loves! I hope you are all doing well! Hows everyone summer going?  
> The plan is being made into action >=] tell me what you all think of this plan?

“This better work Reindeer Games or I swear.”

“Shut up Man of Iron, I told you it’s a full proof plan.”

“You better not hit my balls or I -“

“They’re probably hard to find anyways, no match compa-“

“Alright enough you two." Natasha scowled at the bickering assholes in front of her. "This isn't about you two so stop being selfish - especially you." She poked Loki in the chest causing him to bounce off her finger.

"Me? What did I do?"

"You're so caught up in getting the last word you're losing sight of the whole reason we are here. This is the girl you supposedly love right?"

She was absolutely right, the love Loki felt for this mortal was more than he could handle. Everyday waking up next to her brought new hope for a better life, and changing God. He loved her and was willing to do any and everything for her. 

"Of course I do."

"Alright then. Enough." 

Natasha was hesitant with the plan at first; she for whatever reason was expected to play the 'Damsel in Distress" sort of deal. She shifted uncomfortably in the body hugging dress Loki put her in, feeling like a cheap 99 cent whore. 

_Thor: Are yall ready?_

He had texted the group chat as he and Jen waited at the other end of the bar; keeping an eye on Alex and his friends playing at the pool tables. 

_Tony: All systems go._

Tony gave one final look at Loki and Nat and had to hand it to the God. He used his magic to transform them so none of them looked recognizable. 

_Loki: Yes let's get this going I have date with Karma._

_Jen: Use protection!_

_Thor: Don't listen to her brother, I want nieces and nephews!_

_Loki: Reall? You oaf._

_Tony: Are you paying her?_

Loki flared at Tony for that last message but reluctantly ignored it and even the snort he heard that came out of Natasha. 

"Go." He mouthed as he rubbed his temples. For his mortal, for his mortal his mantra repeated so he didn't lose sight of the person he was doing this for. Anything for her. 

Nat waltzed out in her high heeled boots, all at once every eye in the bar was on her. No longer her redheaded self of course, a blonde with blue eyes she felt like a model and started to settle into her role. As many as 4 guys had already tried to stop her to ask for a drink, as tempting as it was - she had a one asshole she needed attention from; and she was getting it. 

Alex licked his lips at her, biting gently on his bottom giving her a squinting eye effect.

Grabbing one of the pool sticks, she sauntered over to one of the unoccupied tables, and bent down low enough to give everyone a full view of her ass. 

"Ay Chch." Flaco, Alex's best friend gestured towards Nat with a head nod. Alex held two fingers up to the bartender, who made two shots and with one in each hand he made his way over to her. 

"Excuse me Mami, I don't mean to oppose but would you mind if I showed you a better way to hold it?" His warm smile was so fake, Jen had to roll her eyes and pretended to gag; causing Thor to giggle. Loki felt the same way; his voice, the softness in his eyes, it was all a game. It was sickening how this man can trap and lure with just the silkiest change of his voice and friendly gesture. They knew the real him, always came out when he was around Karma. 

Nat had to bite back the disgusting feeling in her stomach and laughed under her breath. 

For Karma. 

"Well sure, I haven't held something this long before." 

Aw shit. What the hell kind of response was that? To be fair, Nat was a trained assassin - never had to do anything like this before. 

It took Jen to kick Thor hard and Loki to magic Tony's mouth shut to keep from attracting attention. This was going against her when they got back to the tower. 

"Uhm, Courtney." She held her hand out, trying hard not to slap the bastard across his face. 

"Alex." He held his hand out in return. "If you don't mind me -" he stalked around her as she bent forward again, holding the pool stick as she was. His hand glided in her middle and she held her breath, she wanted to kill him right then and there. "I'll just get comfortable right here." He whispered into her hear, she smelt the alcohol heavily on his breath. He had caged her with his arms, about to pin her completely with his body to her back side. 

An idea rose in her head and she prayed it wouldn't ruin to much of the plan, she position the back end of the stick between his leg and jerked it up - effectively hitting him in his balls.  

"Oooh" Thor, Tony and Loki winced as even though they hated the bastard, no men wanted to get hit down there. 

A sly smile crossed Nat's face as a small little victory for her friend. 

"Oopsie, Sorry." She shrugged trying her best to pull a sincere face. 

Never the one to be deteriorated, Alex chuckled wickedly and scraped his teeth over Nat's shoulder. 

"A little naughty thing you are Mami, I have ways to tame that fiery behavior."

Shit. 

"Stick to the plan, please stick to the plan Nat." Jen kept telling herself, she made a quick glance over at Loki who was now being pinned to the wall by Tony. Loki's eyes were blown with anger and she could see his chest heaving. 

"Get a grip dude, stick to this plan it needs to go smoothly." Tony tried calming the God down. 

"How and why does he claim her, forces her, owns her when she in return doesn't own him. This is bullshit. He can flirt, touch do whatever he wants and if she even so much as looks or talks to someone else she get beat for it." Loki couldn't comprehend how it was possible for a mortal to say they "own" another but yet can do whatever they want and do what they told the other they couldn't. 

"Chill Rock of Ages. Relax. I know it's not fair that he can go fuck around while she remains under him, but remember this is the whole point. So she can be free and finally be with you."

_"Finally be with you."_

The last of Tony's words hit Loki's heart, the heart he had been scared to share since he found out his true nature, true heritage, rightful birthright. What would happen when they freed her? Could he truly let anyone in? Or will his true form take over and destroy the one person who opened up her home to him? She'd asked him to see the monster within and he had half the mind to show her, so she could change her mind about being with him. But her touch; oh that sweet touch of hers, had him melt instantly in her hand. He was pure putty and would bow down before her, to worship her, to love her.

"Do you - do you really think she wants to be with me?" He quietly urged to the one person he never thought he would reveal his true insecurities to.

Tony stared in disbelief, mouth opening and closing a couple of times. Of course she did, it was obvious to everyone but him. To be fair the God only just met her a few months ago, but Tony had known her for a couple years now. The truth about Karma was once she was done, she was done. No third chances, no 'conditions', no arrangements. It was sad for anyone who lost her, because of the fact her heart was so pure and understanding it was quite impossible for anyone to be on bad terms with her. However, everyone knew once you fucked her over, you might as well be dead. Tony knew from the minute he had heard Loki had fought her physically and she still looked for him, wanted to talk to him that he had gotten into her heart, Loki just needed to understand that. 

"She does. You make her happy, you challenge her. You are the biggest pain in the ass not only in her lives, but all of ours." Tony chuckled hoping it would entice Loki, how wrong it was. It seemed it made the God feel even worse. "But you're the younger brother it is your job to be a pain in the ass. I know Karma if she didn't want you, if she didn't care, she never would've agreed to arrangement. And let me tell you, if she didn't feel some type of way towards you, you would've been out of the house by now after that fight."

Loki cringed he didn't want to be reminded of that night, and he didn't want to be reminded how Alex basically had her gang raped because he decided to leave her alone with him. 

"I wish I could take it back if I could.” 

“You can by doing this now. Snap out of this and start putting the plan into action. Whatever it takes for her.” 

Loki nodded and walked out to the pool table Nat was playing at. She gave her nod to him and handed him the stick. 

"Whats up man?" Alex said as he wrapped his arm around Nat's neck and pulled her close. Who the freak did this man think he was? He hardly spoke to her and here he was already marking a territory for her. 

"Whats up? Just trying to play a few rounds that's all/" Loki smoothly responded while racking up the balls. "Who's trying to play? $20 per ball." He asked around the room, again the plan going smoothly. It was Tony's go.

"I'm down." Tony had shouted walking over and pulling $20 out. 

"Alright let's get it." 

Alex and his friends watched as the men began to play; Loki easily beating Tony who kept missing shot after shot. He nodded his head seemingly impressed by the skill Loki had. His brain wracking on how he can use Loki as a member of his team. Loki ended up winning the round while Tony begged for another chance. 

"Please, I'll triple it $60 per ball in." 

Loki laughed in his face,

"Hey, it's your money you're giving away. Rack them up then and lets get this over with."

They racked the balls up again with Loki starting, and when he missed after the first two, the whole bar was shocked when it was Tony's turn. He shot in ball after ball without even so much as missing one - professionally hustling Loki. 

"So that $420 you owe me right now." He smiled smugly smiling while holding out his hand. Thor and Jen looked at each other quickly before closing their eyes, as well as Nat who held her breath. This was part of the plan. 

"You little weasel you conned me!" Loki broke the pool stick over his knee and swatted it at Tony's head. Loki really felt bad doing this to him, and before he picked him up by the jaw he whispered a quick "Sorry" to him. He flung Tony back on the pool table and started punching his face over and over. Tony took every hit like a champ, knowing that afterwards Loki had promised to heal him of it, after all it was just the illusion that was getting beaten. Although, Tony could feel the wrath of the mighty God with every hit. 

It took three men to finally get Loki off of Tony who instantly scrambled out the backdoor, Nat who had been released and thrown to the side by Alex when the fight took place met him out. 

"You did a good deed Tony, and you still look handsome with a fucked up face." 

"Yeah, well it better have been worth it. Houdini better be in that gang by the time we reach the tower." He mumbled. 

"That was impressive man, you know how to play and swing. Care for a victory shot?" Alex had approached Loki afterwards thoroughly impressed by him. 

"Sure, I'm always game to drink." Loki turned towards Thor and Jen who gave him a thumbs up. 

The plan was set and in no time Karma would be free.

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another writers block. So weird. Some chapter for this story come to me so easily, and then others....oh others are hard. So this one will be a short one, but still some plot and some smut coming soon?🤤

Time slipped away at the bar as Loki downed the fifth shot Alex had bought him. All night long him and his friends kept going on and on about how Loki whopped Tony's ass. 

_Mortals are so easily entertained._

On and on they talked about how skilled of a fighter Loki was - or 'Gabriel' as they know him as. Jen thought it would be a good idea to give him more of a 'human' name and not the name of the God who tried to take over the world a couple years back. 

_They really still remember that? He was mind controlled by Odin's beard._

He tried ever so hard not to roll his eyes; simply put, if they thought that was an ass whooping they would be laughing stocks on Asgard. There, people don't fight to make someone bleed, they do it to put a stop to their very breath and heartbeat.

As the wild pack screeched for a sixth shot, Loki just kept his mind on his mortal. He just couldn't wait to hold her, kiss her, stick his tongue so far inside of her she would be singing for him all night.

"Aye man." Chico one of the short, fat dudes came over placing an arm around Alex, "How's boy looking?" 

Loki had to stop the eye roll forming, these dudes were imbeciles - complete and utter neanderthals. He was right in front of the men and they were talking like he wasn't. 

"Yeah he's straight. Chico this is Gabriel, Gabriel Chico." Alex introduced. 

Loki had taken on the new name due to Jen thinking he looked like a Gabriel with his new look - whatever that meant. "I was just telling him he knows how to handle is own." 

"Yeah you gave the dude a whooping - and the way you banged his head on the pool table-" Chico mimicked the action "Genius." . Loki was starting to feel guilty for doing that Tony, not that it was really Tony's body he was doing that to anyways, more like his allusion. 

Loki held up his drink, saluting him and smiled. He couldn't wait to get home to his mortal.

"Hows the honeys treating you out here Gabriel? Find anyone you like?" Alex asked.  

"You should let him try out your bitch." Chico laughed as he took another shot. 

Loki froze, everything in him was now boiling with rage, his stomach was unsettled by the terms 'try out' and 'your bitch.'

Karma. 

"Shut up. She's not just for anyone, not any newbie." 

"What about them boys -"

"They did it behind my back, without permission.” 

“Whatever man I’m sure the hoe loved it, she always taking it from every hole there is.” Chico went to raise another shot to cheers with Alex, but he just stared with narrowed eyes at him. 

Loki bit back everything he had in him to not stab them. 

They were speaking ill of his mortal and the bad taste in his mouth was a hard one to swallow. 

"Careful how you speak about her, she may have a high body count but she is still mine. I own her even after her brother's debts were paid off to me a few months ago."

Loki's eyes widen, mouth almost dropping. 

"Dumb broad. She really thinks you would let her go?"

Now the evilness came out as Alex chuckle, 

"Aye, that is why she is my favorite. So gullible, so naive. If only she knew she was actually sold to me to pay off the debt."

Now, Loki's stomach was in twist and turns is heart dropped almost mimicking a heartbreak. The bastard - and people on Asgard thought that he was heartless? They hadn't witness pure evil. Loki eyes traveled to and from each men while they talked, trying to stay clear of the topic and just listen.

"Well wasn't that how it was in the first place man?"

"Yes, but the deal I told her specifically was; she was mine to pay off the debt, while she thinks her brothers are still sending me the money they lost, they been paid it off the moment she got on the boat from Cuba. It was no coincidence that of all people I happened to run into her on the street that not day.” 

“Man you sly, you knew who she was and where she was going to be.” 

“Of course. I never laid eyes on her I until the men i sent to defile her told me what she looked like.” 

Loki wanted to throw up, he saw that memory inside of her mind. He shuttered at the pain agonizing pain he felt, he didn’t know what was worse; his burns or the feel of every hole of a woman who’s a virgin being stretched at the same time. 

“I got to go, it was nice meeting you all.” 

As Lokis good so did Alex - briefly Loki and his eyes met in a challenging way. This dude was as fake as the came. 

No soul. 

No heart. 

No regret. 

“I’ll walk you out.” Alex smile was sinister as he led Loki out the back way. 

“Gabriel, you speak of nothing you heard tonight about my girl, she’s of a special nature.” 

“It’s none of my business.” 

“If you keep that mind set, she will be your business. I may let you have a go at her. She is my prize possession; beautiful body, thick thighs with an ass to match, she could use a little way in her mid section-“ 

All Loki could do was stare and curl and uncurl his first into a ball. Karma needed to get away from here and he wasn’t go take no for an answer. They were going away to Cuba for a while a week if anything. 

“I’m sure you’ll love her. Bitch can’t cook to save he life as I’ve had many time have her cook for my boys and I. But what she lacks in that department she makes up for in between her legs.”

_Don’t hit him. Don’t hit him._

“Yeah well I got to go.” 

“If you want to prove yourself and join us I do have mission Thursday night. Meet us here around 8.” 

A deal the Devil but Loki wasn’t scared. He had faces a true monster and survived it. 

“Bet.” 

As Loki walked back home all he could think of is the time running out. He wouldn’t have sex with her in this form, wouldn’t take what wasn’t willingly his. 

The plan may have worked by the time was of the essence now. 


	23. Chapter 23

That night Loki watched as Karma slept beside him so peacefully. He smiled to himself as he moved a lose strand of her red locks away from that beautiful face. 

The conversation Alex and his friend had, made him rush home to her. As soon as Alex had disappeared back in the bar, Loki had teleport himself to her - the quickest he had done in years. As soon as he reached her room he felt dizzy almost falling to the floor. 

Luckily for him, Karma was there and rushed over to catch him, though it was difficult for her small frame to support the God. He had held and kissed her her face all over as she giggled and tried to get an answer from him. She'd asked what has gotten to him, why all the affection but he wouldn't give her the answer she was looking for. 

Instead to ease her mind, he had gone down her like his life depended on it. She cried out so many times he had to put a silencing spell over the room, as Jenn had knocked on the door giving a quizzical look as Loki answered with an irk expression. Making sure she couldn't see Karma he had only opened the door enough so his lean frame could be seen, essentially blocking her view of the naked red headed Goddess gasping for air.

Going back to his mortal, he lapped at her sensitive bud, making her legs shake uncontrollably. They both had lost count of how many times he had made her cum, and it didn't matter anymore. Her soul left her body on numerous occasions and by the time he was done with her; the bed was soaked with her juices and the room smelled of her.

Loki magically cleaned her bed. By the time he situated their bodies to lay down, Karma was out like a light. All through out the night Loki watched as her lips would twitch into a half smile, and her arms squeezed tighter around his torso. 

"What are you dreaming of Princess?" Loki whispered to himself, tempted to go inside her mind again. He gnawed at his lips, going back and forth in his mind. 

Fuck it. 

He wasn't the God of Mischief and Lies for nothing. 

He pressed his thumb against her forehead, murmuring his chant, 

"Don't even think about." She grabbed his wrist her beautiful brown eyes narrowing on him. 

Shit. 

Loki smiled sheepishly, pushing back his long black hair. 

"I'm sorry Princess, you were smiling and I just wanted to know what got you so... happy." 

She rolled her eyes as she sat up against the headboard, looking the God with cocked head. 

"Why? Were you afraid it was something, or someone else?" 

The veins in Loki's head nearly popped whens he said that. She still had that damn mouth of hers the one that would always get her in trouble with him - she should know better by now. 

Her giggles faded as she read the blank expression on Loki. 

"Loki, it was a joke relax." She straddled him, hands cupping that beautiful sculpted face.

A joke. Little did she know. 

"Don't joke like that, I don't want no one else near you." 

"Loki what has gotten into you? All night long you've been acting strange." 

Loki didn't want to lie to her, he knew he should tell her the truth. 

"Karma, do you - do you truly believe the asshole will let you go."

"I mean why else would he keep me? It's only because of my dumbass brothers. I truly think he would move on to someone younger, hotter and then I'll be all yours, My King." She whispered the last part right into his ear.

His beautiful green eyes stared right into her as she pushed his hair to the back of his ear, hand slowly caressing his face. Her touch was addictive that Loki could not get enough of and his very being broke in front of her. The very strong God act tumbled away as he gripped her torso tightly, leaving his mark embedded in her skin. She didn't mind though, in fact, she welcomed it. The pain from it awoke a carnal desire into her and she pulled in for a ferocious kiss.

Teeth clashed, her hair got stuck in between their mouths but it was all worth it when Loki magic away their clothes leaving them completely exposed to each other. She was straddling him, her wet cunt hovering over his harden erection. Their shallow, deep breathing were in unison as they both looked down in between them. 

Her beautiful brown eyes glared from Loki and down between them as if questioning if she should, knowing Loki was waiting for a moment for their first time connected. 

"If you want Princess." He whimpered so lost in temptation and desire, craving to be buried to the hilt in his mortal. 

"I don't - uhm.."

"It's fine I don't need one. You're clean my magic checked you and I won't get your pregnant unless you want to." He assured her. 

Ball was all in her court to take the leap. 

She positioned herself steady on his shoulders as ready to slide down on him, but before she could his hands stopped her on her waist. She looked at him with raised eyebrows. 

"Who would've thought a simple Mortal girl would be sketched into my mind like you." He slowly led her down on his thickness and she gasped at how much of a stretch it was. 

Glorious. Purpose. Indeed. 

"How you melted away the iciness of my Joutun heart." She felt like she was a virgin again, a new experience for her. One that was actually pleasurable as she slowly slipped into another world so full of love, bliss, and joy. His words were the icing on the cake. "It is no secret how much you drip for me Princess, you ache for me to fill you - all of you." She felt like she was sinking on to him forever, oh how full she was. "And it is no secret, well at least now, it's not a secret how much I crave to fulfill your fantasies."

"Oh God, Loki." She whimpered her arms around his neck, holding him as close to her as if he would vanish from her. She finally was buried with him deep inside of her. He felt like Heaven, the mere thought of him finally penetrating every part of her had reeling and dizzy.

"And Princess." He kissed her cheeks so tenderly, lovingly. "When I finally make love to you - you won't be able to walk for days. I will destroy you emotionally, mentally and physically and make sure you are nothing but a whimpering mess. This I swear to you as your God and King Karma." 

_"When I finally make love to you."_

Wait, but wasn't he - 

"I hope you enjoy this wet dream." His finally words jerked her out of her sleep, hyperventilating as she shot up. She looked over to Loki who was sound asleep with no indication of him even giving her the dream. Her heart raced as she leaned back against the headboard looking at the ceiling. 

_"I will destroy you emotionally, mentally and physically."_

 

 Those words made her afraid but not the typical scared afraid, it was an aroused afraid - his filthy promises. Karma bit her lips and moaned quietly at the thought she was in too deep. 

"My dream excite you." She heard Loki's voice and did not give him the satisfaction her looking. Instead all she did was smack him with pillow, causing him to laugh that wonderful laugh the became music to her ears. 

_His Royal Cockiness._

******

Alex sat at the bar with his drink in his hand, whirling it around. He had been sitting and staring all night after the meeting with Gabriel - who seemed so familiar to him. His conscience told him to beware something was amiss about the whole ordeal. He just didn't know what yet, but he was going to find out, test it. 

The Gods as they called themselves, Karma's friends, they irritated him always around her especially the dark haired one. 

The way he eyed Karma, the way he spoke of her - Alex knew the history of the New York attacks. Who could forget the Alien Invasion anyways? 

But Alex was a step ahead, always had a plan. That was the way his Uncle had taught him to be raised. To treat his women like cattle, to hustle for everything he owned, not like he was shown love anyways. 

His mother, a mere street walker - taking Alex with her to the appointments she had. He'd always be in the car waiting for her as she slept with the men of town, his friends - none - as they all made fun of him because of her. He was the 'Son of a Whore." and "Son of the Homewrecker." 

It's reality that he was attached to Karma because of the way she reminded him of his mother. The way she walked, talked and dressed and him beating and abusing was the repression of anger. 

Oh how beautiful it is when he sees her crying, bruised and broken. How it swells him with so much pride to see what he reduces her to. 

"Alex." A gruff voice was right in front of him. 

"Who is asking?" 

"I hear you know of a certain person's where about."

Oh. 

Alex smiled to himself, taking another sip. 

"My payment." 

"It will be given to you once I see him alive and well as you say he is." 

"I know where you Asgardian is. He's with my Mortal."

Thanos smiled beneath to cloak he wore, his white teeth showing preditorial. 

"So what are we going to do about this?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading my very first chapter and fantasy. I am glad to have found this little community it is fun. Please leave me love notes guys, and constructive criticism is of course welcomed but please do not be rude I am trying my best:)<3 until next chapter guys! xoxo - Shorty


End file.
